<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fighting this illusion of me by kleiodoscope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522773">fighting this illusion of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleiodoscope/pseuds/kleiodoscope'>kleiodoscope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hogwarts AU, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Rated T for swearing, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Wizards, also a disclaimer, but now it has evolved past my own control, i despise jk rowling i do not support her she and her terf ass can rot :))), magic school au, seventeen being chaotic, sporadic updates like REAL sporadic updates, starts out fluffy and goes downhill from there, strap yourselves in this is a long ass ride, this is my au i do what i want, this was supposed to be a simple angsty junhao fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleiodoscope/pseuds/kleiodoscope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wen Junhui is pretty popular for a Hufflepuff. He chalks this up to somehow being a part of a historical Quidditch win last year, though others would argue that there is more to it than that. Needless to say, life is going well for him for the first time in years. That is until he finds out he shares his NEWT classes with a certain prickly Slytherin by the name of Xu Minghao.</p><p>Alternatively:<br/>Thirteen students are brought together in the name of a prophecy. Chaos and romance ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Wen Junhui, the first day of September just means another year at the Sinbihan Byeol Academy of Magic and Wizardry. Another year going to the same classes. Another year with the same people. Another year being a Hufflepuff. But for the first time since what seems like forever, he’s excited.</p><p>He walks to the Great Hall with an extra spring in his step. Fellow Hufflepuffs say "hi" to him as he walks past and he offers a little wave and a smile to each one. It's going to take some time for him to adjust to this amount of attention.</p><p>Junhui has never been popular- well not the good kind of popular- and he's totally okay with it. But being the keeper for the winning Quidditch team last year has made his life a little more interesting. Not to mention, it’s not every year that the <em>Hufflepuffs </em>win. He thinks that maybe this is how things turn around for him. He hopes it is.</p><p>As he ponders this, some students pass him, clapping him on the shoulder and offering praise and compliments. They say words like amazing, spectacular, incredible, words that Junhui thought would never apply to him. He doesn't react for a moment, realizing that he is, in fact, not used to this at all.</p><p>As they walk away, Junhui scrambles to thank them, turning around to mutter his belated thanks. But due to his rushed actions, he trips on his robe and collides with the person walking in front of him. Junhui  desperately grabs at anything to regain his balance and ends up pulling down the person he had bumped into. Effectively bringing them down with him as he falls to the floor.</p><p>Students around them gasp and some laugh, but no one bothers to intervene.</p><p>Junhui ends up on top of the stranger as he props himself on his elbows. Beneath him is a very disgruntled student with soft boyish features. He takes in the long hair, the numerous dangling earrings, and finally the green and silver scarf around his neck.</p><p>
  <em>Slytherin.</em>
</p><p>“Get. Off.” The stranger says quietly, looking directly into his eyes.</p><p>Junhui suddenly has a hard time breathing.</p><p>
  <em>Wen Junhui, this is dumb. You can’t freak out every time you cross paths with a Slytherin. Get a grip.</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—,” he sputters, but the boy wants none of it.</p><p>“I said. Get. Off.” He insists, and Junhui rushes to gather himself. He fumbles and the sleeve of his robes get snagged on one of the boy’s silver earrings.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey— Wait— <em>Āiyō</em>!” The Slytherin screeches.</p><p>Junhui does a double-take. He knows he’s being irrational, but he can’t deal with the possibilities of getting acquainted with a Chinese Slytherin. He especially can’t deal with it on the first day.</p><p>“Don’t just stare at me,” the Slytherin says. “Fix this.”</p><p>Junhui snaps out of his reverie and desperately tries to retract his sleeve.</p><p>“Ow— Stop pulling! Are you dumb or something?” The boy yelps again and the situation further spirals out of control. Junhui tries to reach for the tangled earring but the Slytherin recoils at the touch.</p><p>“I’m trying my best here, okay? <em>Āi yā</em>…Can you at least stay still?” Junhui retorts, irritated.</p><p>“Don’t try, <em>do it</em>.” The stranger grumbles, rolling his eyes. Junhui sighs in exasperation.</p><p>“<em>Then stop moving!</em>” Junhui snaps and throws his hands in the air, smacking someone in the process.</p><p>“How much of a klutz <em>are</em> you?” the Slytherin whispers, earning him an elbow from Junhui.</p><p>"<em>Ahem</em>."</p><p>Junhui almost jumps in surprise. They turn to the source of the voice and find themselves face-to-face with an unamused Ravenclaw, who also happens to be Prefect Lee Jihoon and Junhui feels the blood drain away from his face. The prefect reaches out and with one fluid motion, untangles the two from each other.</p><p>"Do you mind getting out of the way now? People are trying to get to the Welcoming Feast on time." Jihoon scolds monotonously.</p><p>Though his stature is somewhat… lacking, Lee Jihoon is downright terrifying with his withering glower and no-nonsense personality. Students passing by give them a wide berth, not wanting to get involved. Junhui feels embarrassment crawl up his skin and glances at the boy, who only seems to be annoyed by the situation.</p><p>
  <em>Did he roll his eyes again?</em>
</p><p>Bracing himself for the worst, Junhui bows deeply and blurts out an apology.</p><p>"We're sorry, it won't happen again!" The Slytherin flinches as Junhui yanks him down to bow.  Junhui ignores it and whispers “<em>Apologize</em>.”</p><p>“…Sorry,” the stranger says begrudgingly.</p><p>The Hufflepuff waits for the scolding, the punishment, the <em>anything</em>. As Jihoon opens his mouth, a head of orange bounds towards them.</p><p>"Jihoon!"</p><p>Junhui breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of Hufflepuff Prefect, Kwon Soonyoung. He jogs to them, eyes scrunched up and smiling sunnily. With his smile and orange hair, Junhui has the urge to shield his eyes from the overall <em>brightness </em>of the prefect.</p><p>"Hey! Let's walk to the Great Hall together! I missed you." Soonyoung laughs, wrapping an arm around the Ravenclaw.</p><p>At this, Jihoon’s eyes soften and Junhui takes it as an opportunity to escape. He slowly turns around but his face blanches at what he sees.</p><p>“<em>Listen</em>, my last prank has to top all the others. It’ll be better than any of yours, too. It’ll be my legacy,” explains a pretty and long-haired Slytherin. He grabs the shoulders of their Gryffindor companion but he seems unconvinced.</p><p>“Sometimes I really wonder how you became a prefect, Jeonghan,” the Gryffindor crosses his arms and <em>tsks</em> mockingly.</p><p>“Oh please, <em>Prefect Seungcheol</em>. You don’t get to act so nobly, even if I’m the better prankster. I haven’t forgotten how you put a boggart in the first year’s dorms,” Jeonghan smirks.</p><p>“That was hilarious, you have to admit,” Seungcheol laughs.</p><p>Junhui pleads to whatever god is out there to help him.</p><p>"Oh, Hi Jihoonie." Jeonghan greets playfully, Jihoon pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.</p><p>"For the umpteenth time, I'd appreciate it if you don't call me that," Jihoon says, his expression taut.</p><p>"You’re no fun. Fine, fine. I won't do it again... for today," The Slytherin prefect teases, enjoying the elicited reaction.</p><p>“Jihoon, are you giving these boys a hard time?” Seungcheol ruffles the said Ravenclaw's hair and he cringes from the touch. The annoyance is obvious on his face.</p><p>“Am I a child to you all?” he grumbles quietly. If any of the other prefects heard, they make no comment about it. Jeonghan glances at the unfortunate underclassmen and a glint of <em>something</em> flashes on his face.</p><p>“Oh! It’s Hao Hao!” Jeonghan coos. The younger Slytherin immediately averts his gaze and starts fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves.</p><p>
  <em>Hao Hao?</em>
</p><p>“And who’s this cutie with you?” Jeonghan runs his hand in his blond locks and spares a mischievous glance at Junhui. The Hufflepuff feels his face heat up in embarrassment once again.</p><p>“I… don’t know him,” the stranger answers timidly, folding in on himself and Junhui notes how he looks so small now, shoulders slumped in and head down.</p><p>
  <em>Where’s the curt boy he was arguing with a few minutes ago?</em>
</p><p>Junhui stares dumbfounded at the interactions unfolding before him. At this time, Soonyoung retracts himself from Jihoon and puffs up his chest.</p><p>“This here is Wen Junhui, the keeper that made our Quidditch victory last year possible,” he boasts with his chin held high. Jeonghan and Seungcheol <em>oohs</em> but the rest remain indifferent. The stranger rolls his eyes a third time and Junhui resists a very strong urge to smack him right there.</p><p>“<em>Wen </em>Junhui? Interesting. I’m <em>Yoon</em> Jeonghan,”</p><p>Truthfully, Jeonghan needs no introduction. The two share a look that the others don’t notice and the message is clear to both of them. Junhui knows who he is, and it looks like he knows who Junhui is.</p><p>“Ah, that’s why you look familiar,” Seungcheol realizes, “You did great out there. A worthy opponent for us Gryffindors for sure,” he adds. Soonyoung beams at the compliment from the Gryffindor Captain. Meanwhile, Junhui feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust.</p><p>“Thank you…” Junhui tries his best to offer a little smile, still anxious.</p><p>“Are you done?” Jihoon interjects, “We all have a feast to attend, and I for one, want to be there on time,” The Ravenclaw departs without waiting for a response, robe swishing along the floor as he walks.</p><p>“Oh, right… Hey, wait up Jihoon!” Soonyoung rushes off and runs after Jihoon, completely forgetting the younger Hufflepuff.</p><p>“I hope to meet you on the field,” Seongcheol says, walking away.</p><p>“Bye Jun, it was nice meeting you,” Junhui blushes at the nickname, “I’ll see you around, Hao Hao,” Jeonghan says slyly, winking before finally turning around to leave.</p><p>Junhui is speechless, feeling like he escaped something formidable. The Slytherin— “<em>Hao Hao”</em> Junhui remembers— immediately walks away without saying a word. Though Junhui doesn’t appreciate the stranger’s snippy attitude, he doesn’t want any ill feelings between them, especially on the first day.</p><p>“Hey, um—,” Junhui tries to call after the boy but the boy keeps walking as if he heard nothing.</p><p>“Hao Hao!” Junhui shouts again, and this time the Slytherin abruptly stops, whipping around with a glare.</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em> call me that,” he snaps.</p><p>“Sorry.  Maybe we got off on the wrong fo—,” Junhui tries to reconcile.</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>At this, Junhui’s patience runs out. “Look, it’s not like I <em>wanted</em> to bump into you and cause whatever <em>that</em> was, so can you <em>please </em>stop being insufferable?” he barks.</p><p>The Slytherin stares at him indifferently and then leaves.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, why am I even doing this? It’s not like me to get all buddy-buddy with a Chinese Slytherin, of all people.</em>
</p><p>Junhui brushes it off and heads to the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Junhui barely makes it on time and as he the Great Hall, spotting the Slytherin from before already seated at the very end of his house’s table. He has his chin rested on his palm and talks to no one.</p><p>Junhui tears his gaze away and looks for a vacant seat. A hand shoots up and waves around, signaling him to come over. He recognizes it as his roommate. Junhui doesn’t understand why the flailing was necessary; Mingyu’s already tall enough to be seen without it. Across him is Seokmin, his other roommate.</p><p>He walks towards them, greeting those who recognize him along the way.</p><p>“There’s our winning keeper! Saved you a seat,” Seokmin announces.</p><p>“You’re just in time for the Sorting Ceremony.” Mingyu pats him on the back.</p><p>“Th-thanks,” Junhui stammers. The melody of the Sorting Hat’s songs fills his ears and images flash before his eyes as he scans the fresh-faced first years. It feels like it's been a lifetime since he sat on that very stool but he remembers it like it was yesterday. It's overwhelming.</p><p>He sees his eyes sparkling with the light of a hundred floating candles. He sees the hat's brim flopping over his face. Then, he sees his face fall as he gets sorted.</p><p>He blinks. And everything is back to the present.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost or something,” Mingyu asks worriedly. Junhui looks around, heart racing.</p><p>“Yeah, you could say that,” Junhui says, chuckling nervously. He redirects his attention away from the ongoing ceremony, refusing to let such memories resurface. He spots the snippy Slytherin again, his expression unreadable. Their eyes meet and Junhui <em>glares, </em>only looking away when Seokmin calls his attention.</p><p>“So, word is going around that you got into an altercation and got caught by The Big Four,” Seokmin asks, intrigued. “How are you still alive?” Mingyu jokes.</p><p>“What? Already?”</p><p>
  <em>Seems like I’m really getting my name out there, huh? </em>
</p><p>“Well the walls have ears and all that,” Mingyu explains.</p><p>“So, it’s true then?" Seokmin grabs Junhui’s shoulders and shakes him, wailing melodramatically. "Who are you and what have you done with Junhui?!”</p><p> Junhui chooses to play along. “Oh no! You caught me. The truth is I am a shapeshifter, I killed your friend and took his place. Now that you know my secret, I have to kill you!” Junhui exclaims in a mock dramatic tone, motioning to strangle Seokmin.</p><p>“Noooooo!” Mingyu cries out, Seokmin sticks out his tongue, faking his death.</p><p>A Ravenclaw from the other table shushes them and they try their best to hold in their laughter. The three stare at each other and snigger at their own silliness. Junhui clears his throat.</p><p>“Anyway, I’d hardly call that an altercation. I bumped into someone and it just happens that the prefects were there,” Junhui explains matter-of-factly. He leaves out the other details.</p><p>“Boo, boring,” Seokmin deflates, glancing at the ceiling, “So, who’s this <em>someone</em>?” he asks.</p><p>“Some Slytherin. He’s Chinese too, which would be pretty cool if he wasn’t rude,” Junhui recalls.</p><p>“What, why?” Mingyu asks, surprised at Junhui’s bluntness.</p><p>“I don’t know, he’s just so…” Junhui gestures with his hands, trying to find the right word, “…<em>prickly</em>.”</p><p>Seokmin laughs and Mingyu raises his eyebrow at that.</p><p>Junhui ignores them. “Anyway, Prefect Jeonghan called him Hao Hao but that’s probably a nickname,” he continues.</p><p>“Wait, Hao? I’ve heard that before. By any chance, does he have pierced ears and a mullet?” Mingyu asks.</p><p>“Yeah, how’d you know?” Jun asks, surprised. Mingyu never mentioned knowing someone like that. Then again, Mingyu knows a lot of things.</p><p>“That’s Xu Minghao. I had classes with him before, though we never talked. Crazy smart, but he’s kinda scary too. He has a certain… <em>reputation</em>,” Mingyu says, lowering his voice to a whisper.</p><p>“For being insufferable?” Junhui offers, smirking. Seokmin <em>oohs.</em></p><p>“Wow, that bad? No, I’m serious. He’s—,” Mingyu starts just as the Headmaster begins his message for the students.</p><p>The students turn their attention to the Headmaster but Junhui tunes out the spiel. If he misses anything important, he could always ask anyway. He’s more interested in Xu Minghao’s so-called <em>reputation</em>. He makes a mental note to ask Mingyu about it later.</p><p>---</p><p>After the speech, dinner is served, with plates start floating onto the tables. He heard that in other schools, they used had elves that did all the work and that bothered him quite a bit. Why not just enchant everything, that way no one has to work? Thankfully, he's pretty sure that that system has long been abolished.</p><p>The three Hufflepuffs, along with the rest of the students, eat to their heart’s content. They served some good food, nothing like the gourmet or pretentious meals he's accustomed to. The taste is somehow nostalgic, homey even. It's familiar, warm, and simple. Just how Junhui wants it.</p><p>“What classes are you guys taking?” Seokmin asks between mouthfuls of food.</p><p>“Arithmancy and Divination,” Mingyu answers and the two other Hufflepuffs <em>mm-hmms</em>.</p><p>Junhui has always wondered how Mingyu became interested in the two contradicting fields. Though it’s oddly fitting for his roommate’s sense of eccentricity. He seems to enjoy diversifying his skills, he's amazing like that. Does that mean that Junhui reveres him? Not at all, Mingyu is a dork that's way too easy to tease.</p><p>“…and I’m pursuing Muggle Studies,” Mingyu adds. The two look at him incredulously.</p><p>“What?” Mingyu throws up his hands in surrender.  “I told you guys before. I want to be an aurologist. I need that class,” he explains.</p><p>“You’re on your own, pal.” Seokmin shrugs, shoveling another spoonful.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to ask <em>you</em>, Seokmin. You never took that elective in the first place so you don’t even have the OWLs to qualify for it,” Mingyu says. He instead turns to Junhui, smiling his best smile.</p><p>Junhui already knows how this is going to go.</p><p>“No,” he says, mustering a tone of finality. "I am not going to take that class with you for the third year in a row." But Mingyu’s determined as he latches on to Junhui’s arm.</p><p>“C’mon Junhui, you got the OWLs for it so you might as well, right?” Mingyu whines, pouting.</p><p>Junhui groans. “No.” He doesn’t even bother glancing at his roommate, it'll cloud his judgment.</p><p>“Please, we only have two years left at <em>the</em> great Sinbihan Byeol Academy of Magic and Wizardry. We should make the most of it and learn what we can,” Mingyu declares all noble-like with his fist on his chest.</p><p>Seokmin nearly spits his drink at the cheesy line. “Pfft— yeah Junhui, Mingyu’s right. Let’s strive for excellence,” he says, doubling over trying to hold back a laugh.</p><p>“Oh shut up…” Junhui crosses his arms.</p><p>But Mingyu is relentless and stares right into Junhui’s eyes. Mingyu sticks out his lower lip and it quivers, like a child about to cry. Seokmin pouts, playing along. Junhui doesn’t know how long he can keep up his bluff and eventually, he caves in.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll do it. But you’re doing all of my Arithmancy homework,” Junhui jokes.</p><p>Mingyu’s expression immediately changes and he triumphantly envelops Junhui in a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you so much.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” Junhui laughs, then a thought crosses his mind. <em>Speaking of Arithmancy…</em></p><p>“Oh, Mingyu, that reminds me, about Xu Minghao…” Junhui starts, curious about Mingyu’s words from a while ago.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s the tea, Mingyu?” Seokmin perks up, suddenly interested. Mingyu looks up, surprised, and rubs his the back of his neck.</p><p>“I know I brought it up a while ago but… I don’t think it’s my place to say. I’d rather not,” Mingyu says, feeling guilty.</p><p>“Aww, what a buzzkill,” despite the remark, Seokmin doesn’t pester Mingyu any further. Though he likes to gossip as much as the next person, he respects Mingyu’s judgment. There’s a gentleness to him, and both Junhui and Seokmin find it admirable.</p><p>“Anyway, stop thinking about what happened. You just had a bad start to the year,” Mingyu reassures and Seokmin hums in agreement.</p><p>“Your entire year isn’t going to be like that. I doubt you two will even cross paths again” Mingyu continues.</p><p>“Yeah, plus you’re Wen Junhui, Hufflepuff Quidditch Keeper Extraordinaire. If anything, I’d say this is your year, my friend.” Seokmin affirms.</p><p>This comforts Junhui and whatever words hewas about to say remains unspoken. He decides to forget about the whole fiasco. Why should he be interested in Xu Minghao anyway? He doesn’t need to know anything about him. He’s just a rude Slytherin he bumped into, and the Slytherin probably already forgot about what happened.</p><p>
  <em>Like what Mingyu said, I doubt we’ll cross paths again.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first fic i'm publishing owo i hope y'all like it and stick around because this is gonna be a long one</p><p>edit: thank you to the wonderful Lemon (@Blemonadez on twt) for the illustration in this chapter uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhui begins the first actual day of classes an hour before breakfast. As usual, his friends are still fast asleep.</p><p>He contemplates waking them up since they’re both pretty heavy sleepers. Mingyu’s a sleepyhead— sometimes disappearing to who-knows-where for a nap— but he always manages to show up just in time. Seokmin the chatterbox, on the other hand, would definitely rouse up the entire floor from sleep. Junhui thinks he wants a few minutes of silence and decides against it.</p><p>He goes up to one of the windows, drawing the curtains. He stretches and basks in the morning light. Looking out of the window, he sees the mostly empty grounds. He sighs in contentment.</p><p>A thud startles him from his silent reverie and he turns to Seokmin sprawled on the floor, tangled in his own sheets. He fumbles and nearly falls face-first before successfully gathering himself.</p><p>While brushing off his clothes like nothing happened, Seokmin spots the early bird barely containing his laughter. He scowls.</p><p>“Thanks for the help, Junhui. I really appreciate it,” Seokmin says, tone dripping in sarcasm. Junhui bursts out laughing and Seokmin ignores him, opting to make his bed. He grumbles but he laughs along.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mingyu’s eyes flutter open and it takes him a while to fully wake up. He sits up with droopy eyes, slowly taking stock of his surroundings. Junhui laughing, Seokmin quietly making himself busy.</p><p>“Did Seokmin fall off the bed again?” He asks in a raspy voice, still heavy with sleep. This makes Junhui laugh even harder.</p><p>Seokmin groans.  “Shut up and go back to sleep, Mingyu.”</p><p>“Thought so,” Mingyu says as he settles back into bed.</p><p>Junhui feels a warmth settle in his stomach and thinks that yesterday was nothing but a fluke.</p><p>
  <em>This year’s going to be great.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Flurries of owls circle around the Great Hall, delivering the schedules for each student. Junhui, Mingyu, and Seokmin compare theirs to find out which classes they have together.</p><p>“M-W-F first period, Defense Against the Dark Arts and after lunch Charms. On Tuesday and Thursday, we have Herbology after lunch,” Mingyu points out.</p><p>Junhui and Seokmin nod. They had expected that they would be in fewer classes together since they’ve dropped other subjects. Students from other houses have also been shuffled together.</p><p>Seokmin peeks at Junhui’s schedule.</p><p>“Wow, you took up a lot,” and Junhui <em>mm-hmms</em>, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>“I would’ve too, but the world isn’t ready for a mind like mine,” Seokmin says with his chin up. Junhui rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Says the guy that thought piranhas were the fish that ate dead skin off of feet,” Mingyu recalls nonchalantly. Junhui snorts.</p><p>Seokmin scratches his head. He does have moments when his friends doubt his capacity for common sense and it’s quite endearing. But this doesn’t undermine any of his skills in any way. If anything, it adds to his charm.</p><p>“Well, you got me there,” Seokmin laughs.</p><p>Most students take it easy during the last two years unless they’re aiming to be Aurors, usually. The ones Junhui took up meet those requirements but he isn’t sure if he wants to be one. If he passes the NEWTs, he’ll probably go for it. He doesn’t mind keeping himself busy, so why not? He got the OWLs for it anyway. If he ends up not liking the arrangement then he could just drop the subjects. Though they won’t be happy about him doing that.</p><p><em>Becoming an Auror would be the least you could do, t</em>hey would probably say. But they wouldn't even be surprised if he ends up exactly how they had expected to. Terribly inadequate. </p><p>With these thoughts, Junhui grows quiet, mulling over his thoughts.</p><p>“I’m curious who’ll be our classmates from the other houses,” Seokmin says, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his palms.</p><p>Mingyu’s eyes twinkle at the thought. “It’s refreshing; we get to interact with other students. I’m excited.” Junhui envies this eagerness. The wizarding world is vast, and Mingyu seems keen on discovering everything it has to offer. There's a brilliance to the boy that Junhui can only hope to replicate.</p><p>The two chatter away while Junhui listens contentedly to their excited banter.</p><p>It’s still pretty early, but Junhui checks his schedule again.</p><p>
  <em>9:00 am to 10:30 am: Defense Against the Dark Arts.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>9:00 am to 10:30 am: Defense Against the Dark Arts.</em>
</p><p>Minghao looks at the schedule in his hands.</p><p>He sighs. Monday’s packed for him but other than that he still has some free time on other days. On Tuesdays he’ll be done by two in the afternoon, so that’s good. He scoffs at himself. He’ll still use that free time to study, it’s not like he has anything else to do.</p><p>He briefly considered taking up all the subjects and requesting a Time-Turner. He isn’t exactly befitting of the Slytherin standards but he has always done well in his classes; his professors probably trust him enough with one. Then again, Minghao doesn’t want to push his luck. He already got this far, and he’s not about to jeopardize that.</p><p>Who would even vouch for him if he <em>did</em> ask for a Time-Turner?</p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan would.</em>
</p><p>He recalls the unusual way Jeonghan acted towards the Hufflepuff on the previous day, noticing the anxiousness of the latter. The Slytherin prefect might mess around a lot but he knows more than he lets on. Minghao finds the interaction interesting. Maybe… that Hufflepuff… He shakes his head. He’s already far too involved with <em>Yoon </em>Jeonghan. Associating himself with <em>Wen </em>Junhui would lead to nothing but trouble.</p><p>He turns his attention back to his schedule. He doesn’t need all those subjects anyway, so he sticks to the required ones for aurors-in-training and a few that he’s interested in.</p><p><em>Being an Auror is the least I can do</em>, <em>but no one even thinks I’m capable of it.</em> Minghao thinks bitterly.</p><p>The food on his plate remains untouched as other students scarf down theirs. They talk, laugh, and eat while Minghao watches. He’s good at watching them, noticing little nuances that he forgets as soon as he discovers them. He watches them from far away like this every day and it seems like they don’t notice him at all. Eventually, something twists in his gut and he finishes his breakfast. He gets up quietly, feeling their eyes follow him once he leaves.</p><p>Every day, Minghao watches them and they watch him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Junhui, Mingyu, and Seokmin arrive at the class early with their stomachs filled. There are still a few vacant seats to choose from but each table only accommodates two students.</p><p>Seokmin turns to his friends, immediately placing a fist on his open palm. Mingyu and Junhui snort and they play one round of Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who’s going to have to sit with a stranger.</p><p>Mingyu throws a rock and so does Seokmin, beating Junhui’s scissors. The loser whines, throwing himself on Mingyu.</p><p>“A game is a game, Junhui,” Mingyu laughs.</p><p>Junhui sighs and takes a seat in the leftmost row, leaving a seat blank on his right. Meanwhile, the winners sit together in the middle. He tries to look on the bright side and thinks that this is his chance to get acquainted with someone from another house. He’s only ever hung out with Mingyu and Seokmin, after all.</p><p>Sometimes Lee Seoho too, the Hufflepuff seeker last year, who he spots at the opposite side of the room. He’s engrossed in a conversation with a Gryffindor, gesturing with his hands as he talks. The Gryffindor has small features and broad shoulders and Junhui recalls seeing him in Quidditch matches last year. He’s reserved compared to Seoho, only offering his thoughts every once in a while.</p><p>Students start to fill the classroom until only the seat beside Junhui is left vacant. He looks out the window, broken from an incident with pixies last year and waits idly.</p><p>He hears some shuffling beside him. “Is this seat taken?” a quiet voice asks.</p><p>“No, it—,” Junhui begins to answer, when he realizes he’s heard this voice somewhere before. He turns and there stands the Slytherin he bumped into yesterday “…isn’t.”</p><p>The Slytherin’s eyebrows rise slightly and his gaze lingers for a millisecond before sitting down.</p><p>Junhui breathes in. <em>Just his luck that he’s my seatmate, huh?</em> He breathes out.</p><p>Mingyu sees them and offers a pitiful thumbs-up and Seokmin looks confused. Mingyu whispers something and he nods in understanding. He holds back a chuckle.</p><p>Junhui waits for a snide remark or a sarcastic anecdote, but Minghao says nothing. He sits with his legs crossed, not bothering to spare a single glance at Junhui. This grates on his nerves.</p><p>It’s one thing to be rude, but it’s another to completely act like he doesn’t exist. Junhui isn’t asking for them to be all buddy-buddy, but would it kill him to at least acknowledge what happened? Or acknowledge his existence? </p><p>Meanwhile, Minghao notices the Hufflepuff’s agitation. He sees the way he taps his fingers impatiehomework about to come. Luckily, he read up on sixth year DADA beforehand. They would be discussing the Unforgivable Curses first. Pleased with himself, he sits up a little straighter.</p><p>ntly on the desk. He sees him stealing glances. Minghao ignores it, <em>it’s not new to him</em>.</p><p>Just then, the Professor walks in. The students all settle down and all conversations cease.</p><p>He wears dark robes, with the slightest accents of green. Junhui assumes he’s a Slytherin. He stops in front of the chalkboard, with his hands behind his back.</p><p>With scrutinizing eyes, he scans the room. “I’m sure I’m a new face to you all since I only teach sixth-year and seventh-year students, so let me introduce myself. I’m Oh Sehun. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts VI.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Without skipping a beat, he continues. “As you know, one of my requirements for this class is at least a grade of ‘Exceeds Expectations’ on your OWLs.” He walks around the desks, eyeing each student.</p><p>“So I expect no less than excellence. You are all of age, and I expect you to act like it,” crossing his arms for emphasis.</p><p>Junhui can already sense the boatloads of homework about to come. Luckily, he read up on sixth year DADA beforehand. They would be discussing the Unforgivable Curses first. Pleased with himself, he sits up a little straighter.</p><p>But instead of going back to the chalkboard, or asking them to take out their textbooks, the professor instead asks them to take out their wands.</p><p>“Now, I thoroughly believe in the importance of being good in practice, rather than theory. Before we formally start our lessons, I want to see the level of skill you have developed in the last five years, so shall we proceed to the Quad?”</p><p>The students look at the professor quizzically, not understanding what he means.</p><p>“Well we can’t have a <em>duel</em> in the confines of a classroom now, can we?”</p><p>Everyone breaks out in hushed whispers, some nervous, and some excited.</p><p>“Shall we, students?” The Professor invites, leading the way. While Junhui is left stunned, Minghao is the first to get up and exit the room.</p><p>They walk out silently, psyching themselves up for what’s about to come. They don’t talk, only glancing at each other and smiling nervously. They’re all anxious and there’s no point in aggravating that by panicking.</p><p>Junhui isn’t horrible at spells, he wouldn’t be in this class otherwise. The problem is that sometimes he has trouble mustering up the conviction in performing them. This messes with the required mental exertion required for certain spells.</p><p>As they reach the Quad the professor takes out his wand<em>. </em>He moves his hand and flames scorch the grass in the shape of a square. <em>Flagrate.</em> Junhui recalls.</p><p>He also summons a scroll and the students gather around.</p><p>“I will pick two names from this list and those chosen will have to duel<em>. </em>Use everything that you know, both in strategy and magic, to effectively defeat your opponent. In other words, impress me,” the professor grins sweetly.</p><p>“A few rules before we start. No killing or maiming please, it’s only our first day. If you step out of this square, you lose.  Disarmament does not mean defeat. Another way to win is to restrain your opponent and tap them on the head with your wand. You may surrender when you deem yourself a lost cause. Magic only, but minimal physical contact is allowed.”</p><p>The students nod. “Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get right into it then. First up is…”</p><p>Everyone holds their breath as the Professor consults his list.</p><p>“Lee Seokmin and Kim Geonhak.”</p><p>Seokmin reluctantly steps forward. Junhui searches for his opponent and the Gryffindor chatting with Seoho from before walks to the front. The professor joins the students in spectating, while the duelists take their places in front.</p><p>“Go easy on me,” Seokmin says, anxiously angling his wand.</p><p>“No promises,” Geonhak smiles, his voice impossibly deep.</p><p>They square off, the Gryffindor immediately chanting <em>everte statum </em>to throw his opponent out of bounds. Seokmin slides backward, barely putting up a shield in time to soften the force.</p><p>“Presence of mind, Lee,” The professor comments.</p><p>Seokmin steadies himself. The shield goes down and he springs up, his posture straight and determined.</p><p>“<em>Expelliarmus!”</em></p><p>Geonhak’s wand flies out of his hand and lands on the edge of the singed grass. He dives and Seokmin quickly follows with <em>accio, </em>to little effect. Geonhak manages to grab his wand and points to the Hufflepuff.</p><p>“<em>Deprimo!</em>” he yells,  while still on the ground. Seokmin yelps when the ground beneath him explodes and he sprints away to the other corner of the square. He puts up yet another shield and breathes deeply. Geonhak waits cautiously, anticipating the next spell.</p><p>Seokmin clears his mind and envisions the spell. He sees the conjuration as clear as day, he sees how it wraps around his opponent. Without warning, he moves and the shield disappears. Ropes appear out of thin air and rush towards Geonhak.</p><p>The Gryffindor tries to stop the spell but his timing is off and he ends up tripping over his own feet. The ropes wrap around him and Seokmin doesn’t miss the opening.</p><p>“<em>Locomotor wibbly!</em>" With the help of the element of surprise, Seokmin turns Geonhak’s legs to jelly and the Gryffindor collapses to the ground.</p><p>The Hufflepuff sprints and taps his wand on his opponent’s head, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Interesting,” the Professor says, removing all the ongoing spell effects. Seokmin offers his hand to the Gryffindor. “Well played,” Geonhak compliments.</p><p>“Well done, your non-verbal shields are commendable Seokmin. However, you both still have a long way to go. Don’t rely too much on one type of spell. Learn from each other,” the Professor comments and the two walk back to the crowd.</p><p>Junhui notes the contrasting styles of the first pair of duelists. Seokmin is skilled at defense, easily putting up shields non-verbally but lacks the proper techniques for offense. He needs time to steady himself before such spells, sometimes still failing.</p><p>Geonhak on the other hand, was purely offensive, relying on spells that use explosive force.</p><p>“I can’t believe I did it,” Seokmin grins from ear to ear, and Mingyu pats him on the back.</p><p>“You did great,” Junhui affirms. He can use one or two spells non-verbally too but only the ones he’d been using since forever. The focus they require can only be learned through experience and practice and the ones he uses are for everyday chores.</p><p>Students are called and they duel, some excelling more than others. Junhui anxiously waits for his turn and it comes right after the eighth pair.</p><p>“Let’s keep this going. Next, we have Wen Junhui” the Professor announces, “…and Xu Minghao.”</p><p>Junhui wants to pull his hair out.</p><p>He walks out to the square, and Minghao is already there. His stance relaxed, tapping his foot impatiently.</p><p>Junhui is nervous, but this is greatly outweighed by his spite for the Slytherin’s demeanor. He brushes off his nervousness, using his irritation to push him forward.</p><p>“<em>Fumos</em>!” Junhui opts to put up a smokescreen, hopefully buying him time to mentally prepare himself. He sees Minghao cautiously circling the edge of the dueling area, trying to see past the diversion.</p><p>Junhui shouts “<em>Impedimenta!</em>” hoping it would trip his opponent. Minghao stumbles but quickly recovers, gracefully twisting his body as a counterbalance. He moves with a lithe elegance that Junhui has never seen before.</p><p>“<em>Avis</em>!” Minghao chants immediately, precisely moving his wand. Junhui is taken aback by the unfamiliar spell, thoughts momentarily coming to a halt.</p><p>Birds are conjured from Minghao’s wand and circle Junhui harmlessly. With another flick of the Slytherin's wand and the incantation <em>oppugno</em>, the birds swarm towards him. They peck and scratch, and the flurry dissipates the smokescreen.</p><p>Junhui is lost in the barrage of unknown spells. He recalls Mingyu’s words the previous day.</p><p>
  <em>Crazy smart.</em>
</p><p>He scoffs, not wanting to back down. As he tries to swat away the birds blindly, a realization hits him.</p><p>
  <em>He knows a lot of spells but can he can’t cast them if he can’t talk.</em>
</p><p>Junhui praises himself for the idea. He speaks the <em>langlock</em> incantation, binding Minghao’s tongue to the roof of his mouth. Surprise flashes on the face of the Slytherin.</p><p><em>Gotcha</em>.</p><p>Junhui excitedly yells “<em>Incarcerous</em>!” to bind his silenced opponent. Minghao stands frozen in place.</p><p>The Hufflepuff starts walking towards his opponent to finish the duel when the ropes he conjured disappear. Instead, a rope of light darts impossibly fast towards him. It’s blinding, and Junhui panics as it wraps around him.</p><p>He struggles but it’s useless. He doesn’t even know what the spell is, let alone know how to escape from it.</p><p>He’s pulled forward until he’s face-to-face with the tip of Minghao’s wand.</p><p>Minghao grabs the rope at his chest and pulls him closer, swiping a foot underneath him. He pivots at the same time and Junhui dangles over the edge, only Minghao’s hand holding him up. Another flick of his wand undoes the Hufflepuff’s previous jinx and Minghao exhales as his tongue is released.</p><p>Junhui’s jaw drops. Minghao could tap him with the wand or drop him. Either way, he’s done for.</p><p>This close, he can feel Minghao’s breath on his face. He can see the faintest smirk on Minghao’s lips. Junhui feels his own heartbeat in his ears and he is <em>infuriated</em>.</p><p>“So, how do you want to lose, Jun?” Minghao raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. Junhui clenches his teeth.</p><p>Everyone is left speechless.</p><p>“Looks like we have a winner. Excellent, Xu. I see that you are familiar with NEWT-level spells as well as non-verbal casting. I look forward to your participation in this class. As for you Wen, you did well but do not underestimate your opponent in the future.” The professor motions for the two to go back to their places.</p><p>A flash of <em>something </em>crosses on Minghao’s face and his smirk is gone. His face returns to a passive indecipherable expression. He retracts the rope of light and walks away wordlessly.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>“That was… amazing,” Seokmin’s eyes are wide, paying no attention to Junhui.</p><p>“I guess?” Junhui says, still suspiciously eyeing his opponent as he walks back.</p><p>“What do you mean <em>you guess</em>? No offense Junhui, but the guy owned you,” Seokmin chuckles, putting an arm over his defeated friend.</p><p>“I told you guys he’s…<em>something</em>,” Mingyu agrees.</p><p>Yeah, the guy is great at spells, so what? Junhui doesn’t understand why everyone’s acting like they’ve never seen anyone with that kind of skill in dueling. If anything, Minghao’s a little above average. Junhui knows people who are better. Like Prefect Jihoon or Prefect Jeonghan.</p><p>“Yeah, I <em>know</em>. I was there. Can you shush now?” Junhui rebukes. He moves away, removing Seokmin’s arm on his shoulder.</p><p>“What’s got you all snappy?”</p><p>“Well because, because...”</p><p>
  <em>Because who even is he to be that good?</em>
</p><p>Junhui opens his mouth to talk but the words don’t come out. Why <em>is </em>he acting like this? He never cared about whether or not someone was better than him. He’s never felt this bitter about it. He isn’t supposed to care.</p><p>Before he manages to say anything, the professor calls the next pair and their conversation is dropped.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Finally, for our last pair, Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu,”</p><p>Mingyu’s head whips around and a Ravenclaw emerges from the crowd.</p><p>He feels his breath get caught in his throat.</p><p>The Ravenclaw is tall— not as tall as him, though— with sharp cat-like eyes and glasses perched on his nose. Mingyu’s knowledge in examining auras tells him something is <em>different</em> about him. But he can’t tell whether it’s a good thing or a bad thing. The aura feels calm, but the kind of calm you feel in the eye of a storm. This unknown variable causes Mingyu to act carefully.</p><p>Though intimidated, Mingyu doesn’t hesitate, planting his feet firmly on the ground.</p><p>“<em>Expelliarmus</em>!” Mingyu yells, aiming for a swift victory.</p><p>Wonwoo wastes no time and casts a spell at exactly the same time as his opponent, yelling <em>depulso</em> to knock Mingyu back.</p><p>The timing is impeccable and Mingyu’s spell ends up clashing with Wonwoo’s. The combination leads to a strong unstable force heading straight for the Hufflepuff.</p><p>In a split second, Mingyu is ten feet in the air. Time slows down and everyone holds their breath.</p><p>Wonwoo’s demeanor changes completely. His straight face cracks.</p><p>“<em>Arresto momentum</em>!” Wonwoo yells the perfectly-timed spell, and Mingyu falls at a slower rate. As soon as the spell hits, the Ravenclaw tosses his wand aside and lunges forward. But instead of catching him, Mingyu crashes into Wonwoo and they tumble out of bounds.</p><p>Mingyu ends up hitting his head against the ground a couple of times, using his hands to stop their motion. His vision swims in and out, feeling weightless. Something flashes in his head, a violent flood of images, sounds, and feelings.</p><p>A face comes into view. Mingyu tries to get up but the pain in his head flares up. He falls back into someone’s arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that. Are you okay?” His vision finally focuses and he looks up to Wonwoo’s worried face, and the scary eyes now seem so soft. His glasses are broken too. Mingyu tries to stutter out a response.</p><p>“Uh,” he says intelligently. The Ravenclaw gently helps him sit up.</p><p>Before he could protest, Wonwoo conjures a purple salve of some sort, gently applying it to the scratches on his hands and face, and <em>wow even his hands are really soft.</em></p><p>“I think it’s safe to call this one a draw. Kim, please exercise control next time. Though I commend your quick thinking Jeon, a cushioning charm would’ve been much better for this situation.” Professor Oh suggests. “You should have your head checked Kim,” he adds.</p><p>“I could come with you to the infirmary,” Wonwoo offers.</p><p>“Oh, no it’s okay. I can manage. How about you, though? Your glasses are broken.”</p><p>“I’m fine. I could repair them with a spell later. And I insist,” Wonwoo smiles apologetically. “I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“Okay, after the class is dismissed,” Mingyu relents and he feels a shift in the Ravenclaw’s aura. Maybe it’s the concussion talking but Mingyu is completely fascinated, that and Wonwoo’s eyes are really pretty.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize. You still saved me. You’re cool, I mean— you’re okay— wait no, you’re great. I mean it’s okay, y’know.” Mingyu backtracks, his face flushed and struggling with his words.</p><p>“You’re cool too, Mingyu,” Wonwoo laughs a little, helping Mingyu get up. His feet are on the ground but he still feels like he’s floating.</p><p>
  <em>This concussion must be bad.</em>
</p><p>He sees Junhui and Seokmin smiling suggestively.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know <em>what</em>,” Seokmin teases, waggling his eyebrows. Mingyu only narrows his eyes in confusion.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon Kim Mingyu,” Seokmin says in exasperation, “You were totally having heart eyes for that Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“What?! No! I could barely see a thing! I hit my head pretty hard, in case you weren’t paying attention,” Mingyu huffs, his lisp becoming more prominent.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so defensive,” Junhui snickers, poking Mingyu’s cheek.</p><p>“You too, Junhui?” Mingyu sighs. He ignores them and looks away.</p><p>His eyes land on Wonwoo and the Ravenclaw grins at him. And it’s almost ethereal. He realizes he’s been staring and smiles in return, directing his attention back to the professor.</p><p>“That’s all for today class. I hope you reflect on our activity today so we could improve your strengths and lessen your weaknesses in the future. You are dismissed.”</p><p>Junhui and Seokmin nod sagely to each other, having watched the exchange. Mingyu stays quiet, smiling to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, Junhui would be having snacks with Seokmin and Mingyu at this time, but since Mingyu has gone to the infirmary and Seokmin has a different class, Junhui’s spending his break alone.</p><p>It’s not entirely new to him but it’s something he needs to get used to. With their differing schedules, their paths are starting to diverge as they take up specialized subjects.</p><p>He doesn’t mind it one bit today, thinking he needs to clear his mind after what happened during his DADA class. Looking back, he always knew the extent of his abilities but never bothered to be competitive. On the other hand, being outsmarted like that by Minghao left a bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p>He heads to the school lake, his favorite hiding place. Except it really isn’t a hiding place. It’s just somewhere students don’t go to, as far as he knows. Probably because the flowers only bloom in May, so during the school year, they remain closed buds. And in a school of magic, there isn’t anything special about a lake with a bunch of water lilies. But Junhui appreciates it for being just that. Not everything has to be incredibly fantastical to be worthwhile.</p><p>Maybe he should listen to his own advice sometimes.</p><p>He finds his usual spot at the school lake, underneath a shady tree off to the side. The lilies are closed as expected but Junhui has a little trick for that. Taking out his wand, he motions with a fluidity that suggests experienced ease. Slowly, the water lilies start blooming one by one, until the lake is covered in pink blossoms.</p><p>He is terrible with plants usually, always managing to kill them one way or another. But with these lilies, he's at ease. No one knows he comes here and Junhui intends for it to stay that way. He took a liking to this place after a certain incident during his first year.</p><p>A year he would rather forget.</p><p>He plops down on the grass, satisfied. It’s nice, having these kinds of things to himself. He watches as the petals slowly unravel and how the water glistens when light hits it. It’s like meditation. You focus on things without thinking of anything. Just watching.</p><p>He checks his schedule. <em>Potions VI. 10:30 a.m.</em></p><p>Junhui winces. Potions were never his strong suit, and he barely passed its OWLs. He had to have Mingyu tutor him day in and day out. And even though Seokmin was also having a hard time, he was there cheering them on.</p><p>Junhui wonders what he did to deserve people like them.</p><p>It was hard for Junhui to make friends. He felt like an outsider in a house that welcomed everyone and he only had himself to blame. While students from other houses— <em>Slytherin </em>specifically— looked at him like he was a freak. It wasn’t all bad as the years went by since Junhui has taken a more positive stand thanks to Mingyu and Seokmin.</p><p>Junhui tries to hide behind a façade of silliness for his friends but they already have an idea of who he is. It’s a surprise that they still treat him the same way. He feels at home with them but there’s a part of him that hasn’t come to terms with his fate. And Junhui thinks that’s incredibly selfish of him.</p><p>
  <em>I’m a fake.</em>
</p><p>He has a few minutes before his class so he lies down, a bitter smile on his face. Light peeks through the leaves of the tree and he savors the warmth on his face. He misses it.</p><p>After spending his summer break at home he longs for nothing more than this moment. Here, he feels like he can breathe. At home it’s like he’s stuck between a rock and a hard place. People want him to be <em>this</em> and <em>that</em> but whenever he tries it seems like nothing he does is enough.</p><p>Then again, maybe he should start taking his classes seriously. Looking back on the duel, he definitely could have done better. He knows he can do it if he just cared.</p><p>
  <em>Would it really matter though?</em>
</p><p>He sighs, staring up at the sky. It’s just hard to strive for something if people already think you aren’t capable of anything good.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Maybe the world <em>does </em>have something against Junhui, because as he enters his class he immediately sees Minghao among the students. Annoyed, he picks a seat as far away as possible and saves one for Mingyu beside him. Right on cue, the potions master walks in and classes start. She introduces herself and the subject, going through the typical spiel.</p><p>“Before anything, you are to partner up with a person of your choice. Please proceed.”</p><p>Students transfer seats swiftly, partnering up with their friends while Junhui is left alone to panic. Usually pairs are decided during the second week and every year, Junhui and Mingyu have always been a duo. Junhui has never even thought of a Plan B in case he wasn’t there.</p><p>He frantically looks around but everyone’s either already taken or someone he doesn’t know. Now, Junhui knows he said he would be open to new acquaintances however, that’s easier said than done. At the mere thought of having to be partners with a complete stranger makes him nervous. He tries to stay calm, tapping his fingers on the table.</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu, where the heck are you?</em>
</p><p>Eventually, everyone finds their respective places except for Junhui.</p><p>“Is there anyone who doesn’t have a partner?”</p><p>Junhui raises his hand sheepishly, mustering the courage to speak up. “Miss, my partner’s Kim Mingyu but he isn’t here,” he explains.</p><p>“Kim Mingyu?”  The teacher scrunches her brows, trying to recall the name. “Oh, he and Jeon Wonwoo are at the infirmary. They’re excused for now,” she explains.</p><p>
  <em>Damn your little crush, Mingyu.</em>
</p><p>It’s no big deal though, Junhui convinces himself. He can wait until Mingyu gets back.</p><p>“I want to get the pairs finalized now and I recall that we have an even number of students. Is there anyone else who doesn’t have a partner?” She looks around and across the room, a hand rises.</p><p>
  <em>I should stop thinking things are going to go the way I want them.</em>
</p><p>Junhui cranes his neck to find his partner and as soon as he does, he sinks back into his chair.</p><p>“There you go. Wen Junhui, pair up with Xu Minghao. The excused students can be partnered up later.”</p><p>Okay, it’s not a <em>maybe; </em>the world <em>definitely</em> has something against him.</p><p>Junhui takes the seat beside Minghao who seems to be doodling on a piece of parchment. He tries to peek but the Slytherin notices and immediately flips the paper over.</p><p>“The reason why I had you pair up on the first day is that I want to tell you as early as now that the two of you will be working on a project over the course of the school year. Your outputs will be presented as part of your preparation for the NEWTs.”</p><p>The Hufflepuff buries his face in his hands, not wanting to face the reality of his situation. Sharing a class would’ve been fine, it was easy to avoid interactions but to be partners for a whole year? <em>No way.</em></p><p>The professor prattles on about the class requirements, rules, and safety precautions while Junhui feigns attentiveness. He steals a glance at his partner who seems as uninterested as he is.</p><p>Junhui offers a forced smile to his seatmate, who barely spares him a glance before completely ignoring him.</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be a long year.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At lunchtime, Minghao settles into his usual spot at the very end of the Slytherin table. He takes his utensils and starts to eat only to be interrupted by Jeonghan.</p><p>“Hao!” The Slytherin prefect throws himself on Minghao and rests his chin on the younger’s head.</p><p>“Will I ever have a meal in peace?” Minghao says without looking up.</p><p>“I don’t think so, plus it’s not like you’re actively pushing me away. Admit it, you don’t hate me at all.”</p><p>Minghao smiles, neither confirming or denying it. Truthfully, he’s already tried doing that from the very start. Obviously, it didn’t work at all. He doesn’t know why someone like Jeonghan bothers to not only be friendly to him but to actively seek him out. Not to mention he’s a <em>Yoon</em>, for crying out loud.</p><p>When Minghao realized there’s no shaking off the elder Slytherin, they got along pretty well. It’s comforting but he still tries his best to distance himself. With so many eyes on both of them, he worries for the people that choose to hang around him. Around other people, Minghao admittedly gets uncomfortable with being too familiar with the prefect but like this, he enjoys their teasing.</p><p>At the thought, Minghao realizes that people have been stealing glances and whispering. He clears his throat and Jeonghan sits down beside him.</p><p>“You’ll be a graduate next year, anyway. I’ll try my luck then.” Minghao mutters.</p><p>“Won’t you miss me?” Jeonghan pouts exaggeratedly.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“How could you replace me that easily?” Jeonghan frowns. Leaning in, his hurt expression disappears. “Just because you have Wen Junhui now?”</p><p>Minghao freezes momentarily.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” he asks with a straight face. Jeonghan chuckles knowingly.</p><p>“I saw your little duel this morning and I’ve never seen you like that. Did you have fun?”</p><p>“That was nothing,” Minghao answers. What he doesn’t say is how good it felt to show people just what he was capable of. How he enjoyed impressing them. How good it felt to be confident.</p><p>He was lost in the moment and he only realized it when the duel had ended. Normally, he doesn’t like putting any more attention on himself than necessary. But there was something about Junhui. The guy obviously doesn’t like Minghao and the Slytherin now realizes that it’s not for the reasons he commonly encounters.</p><p>He knows this because even though Junhui dislikes him, not once was he condescending nor did Minghao feel like he was being belittled. There’s only annoyance. No hatred or disgust.</p><p>
  <em>That’s a first.</em>
</p><p>“I also heard you’re Potions partners,” Jeonghan points out.</p><p>There’s really no point hiding things from Jeonghan, but Minghao still tries.</p><p> “Don’t you have your own life?” Minghao takes a bite of his food.</p><p>“You don’t get to tell me what to do with my free time,” Jeonghan counters, pointing his chopsticks at Minghao.</p><p>“It’s not my fault that I use my free time to be productive, unlike you.”</p><p>“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m working on something special,”</p><p>Minghao quirks a brow skeptically. Now, he doesn’t doubt Jeonghan’s abilities to lead but he has certain tendencies towards mischief, and Minghao doesn’t trust that.</p><p>“A prank isn’t something productive,” The younger Slytherin says.</p><p>“First of all, how dare you. The intellectual capacity for them is tremendous,” Jeonghan explains, looking offended. “Second, it’s not a prank. I’m organizing a club for a select number of exceptional students,” Jeonghan says proudly.</p><p>“And what is all that for? I hope this isn’t something like Park’s Prodigies,” Minghao narrows his eyes.</p><p>Park’s Prodigies was an infamous club set up by a teacher around a decade ago, like an urban legend. Supposedly it was created to help the best and brightest of Sinbihan Byeol. But it ended up being composed of pureblood supremacists and most of them weren’t skilled at all, they only had powerful families. It enforced a hierarchy for discrimination in the school and because of that it was shut down.</p><p>“Of course not! That shit was horrible,” Jeonghan grimaces. “This is just a student org recognized by the school, like an all-star study group. No big deal.”</p><p>Minghao is a little unconvinced with the choice of words but he smiles, liking the idea. Still, why would Jeonghan do that, of all people? Someone who uses their specific skill set to mess around and go along with his own whims isn’t exactly the scholarly type.</p><p>“I hardly believe you’d lead something like that.”</p><p>“Rude. It’s not just me, the other three prefects are already in.”</p><p>
  <em>The prefects? Must be legit, I guess? Either that or Jeonghan has all them in the palm of his hand.</em>
</p><p>Minghao shudders at the thought. Jeonghan is on a whole other level when it comes to these types of things. There’s something utterly beguiling about him and his skills in manipulation—err, persuasion are unmatched.</p><p>“It’s all hush-hush though,” Jeonghan winks.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” Minghao is definitely intrigued at this point but doesn’t press on. Jeonghan has something planned, that’s for sure, and if he wants Minghao to be involved then there’s no escaping it. He might have a penchant for tricks but Jeonghan would never do something that could harm him. That’s one thing he’s sure of, at least.</p><p>Honestly though, the younger Slytherin wants to invite a little mischief into his life. After the duel, maybe he’s done living in fear. It’s been five years and it’s about time for him live his life. He’s gone through a lot and he knows he can fend for himself now. He’s used to all of it, so why not just do what he wants?</p><p>He partly thanks Junhui for these realizations but he isn’t about to go and suddenly be bestest friends with him. He still doesn’t like him and he doesn’t like Minghao. Let’s say Minghao can tolerate him, just a little.</p><p>And as if summoned, the Hufflepuff walks into the Great Hall with a sour expression.</p><p>“Oh, it’s Junnie!” Jeonghan points out. “Aw, look. He’s all grumpy.”</p><p>Their eyes meet briefly and Junhui smiles superficially then scowls, narrowing his eyes and stomping away. There it is again, the petty annoyance. Minghao wants to laugh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Junhui storms into the hall and briefly locks eyes with Minghao. After offering his snarkiness to the Slytherin, he easily finds his seat with Mingyu and Seokmin already eating.</p><p>“Mingyu, where were you?” he mutters.</p><p>“At the infirmary, I thought I told you,” Mingyu answers innocently in between mouthfuls of food.</p><p>Junhui sighs. “I meant, what took you so long?”</p><p>“They told me to rest so I did, Wonwoo kept me company,” Mingyu smiles dreamily.</p><p>“Heart eyes, I knew it,” Seokmin shakes his head. “He’s got it bad.”</p><p>“He’s really smart. I mean— duh— of course he is, he’s a Ravenclaw. And he genuinely enjoys talking about history and arithmancy. It’s adorable,” Mingyu rambles, not caring about Seokmin’s teasing.</p><p>“Nerds,” Seokmin mutters under his breath and Mingyu shushes him.</p><p>“Oh, we also have Astronomy class together,” he adds, eyes sparkling.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, Junhui would delight in teasing their friend. Junhui <em>wants </em>to be happy for Mingyu. Unfortunately, today is not going as well as Junhui wanted and he still isn’t okay with what happened during Potions.</p><p>“Wow, Mingyu. Good for you,” Junhui says monotonously.</p><p>“What’s got you so cranky?” Mingyu asks, snapping out of his daydream.</p><p>Junhui only huffs in response.</p><p>“Let him be Mingyu, he had to partner up with his archnemesis in Potions,” Seokmin explains. Junhui doesn't offer anything to add to the comment, only huffing in annoyance</p><p>“Archnemesis? You mean Minghao?” Mingyu spots the student in question at the Slytherin table, eating with Jeonghan. “He’s pretty intimidating, but he looks okay to me. He’s cool.”</p><p>“Cool like Wonwoo?” Seokmin teases.</p><p>“Shut up Seokmin.”</p><p>Junhui looks up the two, setting down his utensils. “I’m not intimidated, I’m just irritated.”</p><p>“Bitter,” Seokmin coughs, and Junhui kicks him underneath the table. “The food I mean.”</p><p>Mingyu, ever the peacemaker, tries to offer a little comfort to Junhui. “Give him a chance, it’s only the first day.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever.”</p><p>Honestly, Mingyu felt a vague <em>shift</em> since their first day. And one thing he’s learned as a divination student is that life is an unforgiving mischief-maker.</p><p>
  <em>Fate’s pulling its strings.</em>
</p><p>He keeps these thoughts to himself, though. It’s more fun that way.</p><p>“Anyway, we have Charms after lunch,” Mingyu says, carefully gauging Junhui’s reaction.</p><p>The two only nod. Without words, Mingyu knows Junhui hasn’t gotten over it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As luck would have it, Junhui also had his Charms class with Minghao, but that’s the least of his worries. Charms have always been difficult for him, for a couple of reasons.</p><p>He hopes that everyone forgets about what happened during his Charms OWLs last year in lieu of his Quidditch win. He hasn’t told his parents about it, for fear of what they’re going to say. If they ridicule him then it would mean that he still hasn’t lived up to their expectations. But if they praised him, it would mean that he’s becoming someone he doesn’t want to be. Junhui doesn’t know which outcome he prefers.</p><p>This wasn’t even the first time it happened. Way back in his first year, he was told it was an amazing skill to have, that not even adult wizards were capable of it. A first-year conjuring a corporeal Patronus was unheard of. But he was a kid who didn’t know what he was doing. He was terrified.</p><p>No one else saw it but him and some teachers. But people talk and news spreads fast. Afterward, he was always urged to replicate it but he has never been successful. Mostly because he had a vague idea of what his Patronus was. He wanted to reject it, more than anything. Eventually, the intrigue died down as the years went by. Junhui decided to lie low.</p><p>Until the OWLs last year. There was a sliver of hope that maybe it was something else. After all, his memories of what happened are hazy. Maybe he saw wrong.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he recalled how he felt the first time he conjured it. He was always told that you should be thinking of a happy thought. For him it was different, it was the inexplicable and desperate desire to be alive. That he hasn’t felt completely happy yet and he wants to experience it. He wants to <em>live</em>.</p><p>A silvery mist slowly shot out of the tip of his wand. Along with it, a bright light filled the entire castle. Gripping his wand tightly, Junhui didn’t even dare to open his eyes.</p><p>When he felt that the light dissipated, he opened his eyes, and there it was. His patronus. He finally conjured it a second time after his first brush with death as a first-year. People would’ve applauded him. But there was only silence. Junhui didn’t see wrong back then.</p><p>Everyone backed away, suddenly wary of Junhui.</p><p>A corporeal Patronus should’ve been a good thing but it only served as a bitter reminder. People became suspicious of him again, bringing up his background that he so carefully distanced himself from.</p><p>It felt like he was some sort of fraud. Time and time again, he’s reminded of the malevolence in his blood despite everything he’s done. Being in Hufflepuff, he feels like a wolf hiding in a flock of sheep.</p><p>Still, he tries to be the best person he could be. It’s just that he can’t help thinking that maybe he was meant to be a menace, that maybe he’s tricking people into thinking he’s a good person.</p><p>And that scares him.</p><p>Now, as Junhui sits in his Charms Class for the first time after that incident, he hopes and hopes that he would be remembered for his Quidditch heroics instead of the ghastly entity he conjured.</p><p>Seokmin notices his uneasiness and rubs his back. “Hey, it’s going to be okay,” he whispers. “If you can’t deal with it right now, we can just leave. We wouldn’t miss much. It’s just the first day.”</p><p>Junhui gulps. “No, it’s—it’s okay.” He smiles.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yep, thanks.” Junhui leans his head on Seokmin and tries to steady his breathing and Seokmin pats his head.</p><p>There are a few students who look at Junhui a little longer than what’s comfortable and the professor is someone who knows of his first-year incident but other than that, the class goes on uneventfully. Though Junhui finds it hard to focus, he eventually loosens up and pushes his earlier thought to the back of his mind.</p><p>He glances over to Mingyu who happened to sit beside Minghao. They seem to be deep in conversation, with the Hufflepuff talking animatedly. He catches a little glimpse of a smile on Minghao and it looks a little unusual on his face. Leave it to Mingyu to get anyone engaged in a conversation.</p><p>Junhui doesn’t want to admit it but he can’t deny Minghao’s skills. While practicing spells, he observes effortlessness in his spellcasting that he rarely sees. Maybe it pisses him off a little. Considering that Junhui has had to practice to get good at anything he’s doing, and the only thing he could’ve been proud of is shrouded in distrust.</p><p>The silver lining would be that it encourages Junhui to work even harder. He doesn’t try to think about whether he should be using spite as motivation for self-improvement. If it works, then why not?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s become a pattern that Minghao is always the one left without a seatmate in their classes. This is evident even in their next class, Transfiguration.  As to why that is, Junhui can only guess. Now that he’s calmed down, he wants to say it’s because Minghao’s too arrogant for his own good and people know it.</p><p>Instead of the usual game, Mingyu volunteers himself to sit with the Slytherin to the surprise of the other two Hufflepuffs. It seems that the two have really hit it off.</p><p>The three of them are pretty friendly but Junhui thinks his attempts at socialization can sometimes be weird and awkward. He can’t help it, especially when he’s excited. He spies the pleasant expression on the Slytherin’s face and he can’t reconcile that face with the demeanor he’s observed before.</p><p>During class, he gets the kind vindication he wants when Minghao struggles to change his teacup into a duck. At first, Junhui wonders why he’s struggling when he easily conjured birds during the duel but he soon learned that the bird-conjuring spell Minghao used in the duel was one of the easiest. Junhui found some comfort in that, even if he’s struggling too.</p><p>Beside him, Seokmin aces the said spell. The duck tilts its head and Seokmin waves, saying “hi” in a small voice. The little duck waddles toward them and Seokmin pets it.</p><p>“Aren’t you cute?” Seokmin coos.</p><p>“You’re amazing,” Junhui says, still amazed by Seokmin’s skills in transfiguring even after years.</p><p>“It’s just practice,” Seokmin says bashfully. “And it’s only with animals.”</p><p>“You’re really good with the animal ones, even with magical creatures you’re a natural, yeah, but overall, you’re good at transfiguring!” Junhui lets the duck waddle onto his hand, melting at its cuteness.</p><p>“Thanks,” Seokmin says sincerely, a wide grin on his face.</p><p>Since he was young, Seokmin’s always had an affinity for animals. As a muggle-born, he has several pets at home. When he found out that there was also a multitude of magical creatures, he was ecstatic. Since then, he focused most of his energy into learning all he could.  Albeit a little obsessively. It’s definitely paying off, though.</p><p>He tries to help out others as much as he can because more than his love for animals, he loves seeing people happy.</p><p>He notices how Minghao struggles and while Mingyu could teach him, his way of explaining things can sometimes be hard to understand. The guy’s naturally good at everything, Seokmin can’t blame him.</p><p>Their teacher isn’t all that strict so Seokmin gets up and approaches the two after helping out Junhui. His seatmate looks at him incredulously and Seokmin just shrugs.</p><p>He offers some advice to the Slytherin who just narrows his eyes. Mingyu introduces the two and Minghao only nods, eyeing him suspiciously.</p><p>
  <em>Junhui wasn’t kidding, this guy’s definitely prickly in a way.</em>
</p><p>It starts feeling awkward and Seokmin realizes what he’s doing might feel a little condescending.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I just noticed that your intonation was off,” Seokmin explains. “I’ll go now.”</p><p>Something changes in the Slytherin’s face like he caught himself.</p><p>“Um, no. It’s okay,” Minghao says shyly. “I appreciate it,” he adds in a quieter voice.</p><p>Seokmin is taken aback but he smiles. <em>He isn’t so bad.</em></p><p>Seokmin performs the spell again, flawlessly. Then proceeds to explain the little nuances in casting it. Minghao listens intently, taking note of the details. He nods and there’s an intense concentration in the way he tries to replicate it. Occasionally, the Slytherin would ask questions and Seokmin would answer them the best he could, recalling their professor’s instructions.</p><p>It takes him a few tries but eventually, Minghao manages to do it. His eyes widen and he smiles.</p><p>“You did it! Nice!” Seokmin holds up his hand for a high-five and Minghao hesitantly touches his palm to Seokmin’s. The Hufflepuff returns to his seat next to Junhui, feeling satisfied.</p><p>“Minghao isn’t as bad as you make him out to be,” Seokmin tells Junhui as the class wraps up.</p><p>“First Mingyu, now you too?”</p><p>“You know, I take it back. He’s like a hedgehog. Prickly on the outside but soft on the inside. Prickly is definitely the word for him,” Seokmin contemplates.</p><p>“Yeah, because he’s a prick.”</p><p>“Karma’s going to bite you in the ass eventually, Wen Junhui,” Seokmin scolds, but Junhui only laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just wanted to say that i love reading your comments uwu thanks guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>late update !! i took last week off because it was my birthday :&gt; i hope y'all are well during quarantine and as always, you are welcome to scream at me in the comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Some divination skills you have, huh Mingyu?” Junhui jeers. “You know, for a <em>seer</em>, your predictions suck.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up. The future changes all the time.” Mingyu rolls his eyes. “And don’t go around saying that. I don’t want people thinking I’m some loon.” He looks around, checking if anyone heard them. Luckily, everyone seems preoccupied with other things.</p><p>“How about you stop being so awkward around the guy? He’s not as bad as you think.” he counters.</p><p>Junhui sighs, taking his seat. It’s their last period of the day, Muggle Studies. And would you look at that, Minghao also happens to be in the class.</p><p>
  <em>So much for thinking that we wouldn’t cross paths again.</em>
</p><p>He’s surprised that a Slytherin, of all people, would be in Muggle Studies. But at this point he’s more pissed than surprised. He claimed this year as his own but <em>whoop-dee-doo</em> he just has to spend his entire year with the single most insufferable student he’s met. Was it too much for him to ask for a year to be in his favor for once?</p><p>He couldn’t care less as to why Minghao would be attending this class and he’s not going to waste any time guessing.</p><p>The class begins and Mingyu listens attentively while Junhui idly looks around the room. Other people in the class are pretty interested in the Slytherin it seems, as Junhui sees them whispering among themselves. And in a class with these few students, it’s easy to spot whenever they peek at others.</p><p>The general consensus about Muggle Studies is that it’s a pretty easy subject. Muggle-borns don’t take it since they grew up in that world. As for the bigoted purebloods in the school, of which there is a handful, they still think of the subject as something beneath them.</p><p>It’s mildly interesting. You would think it’s like learning about a vastly different world but it isn’t. There are devices that make life easier and intricate systems of transport. There are wars, there’s discrimination. There are heroes and myths. All of which mirror the ones in the wizarding world.</p><p>Another year of this class all because of Mingyu. At first Junhui didn’t mind, but on top of his unpleasant acquaintance, he’s incredibly bored now.</p><p>He can’t help stealing a glance at Minghao, the only thing of interest at the moment. He doesn’t even look like he’s listening. He’s scribbling on some parchment again. Unlike his usual disposition, he looks <em>relaxed</em>. It’s not completely different but there’s something about it that makes it subtly softer. It’s weird to look at, Junhui thinks.</p><p>Just then, the teacher asks a question and calls on the oblivious Minghao. The Slytherin snaps up, looking at the teacher like a deer in the headlights. Junhui snickers.</p><p>
  <em>Sucks to be you, huh?</em>
</p><p>Minghao stands up, immediately looking indifferent. He asks for the question to be repeated, to the dismay of the professor. With a straight-face, he looks like he isn’t surprised at all. Junhui scoffs, finding it ridiculous that even then, Minghao still tries to keep up his haughty airs.</p><p>But instead of becoming a stuttering mess like Junhui expected, Minghao offers a concise explanation of what has been asked of him. The professor thanks him for the perfect answer and he sits back down, doodling again.</p><p>Junhui wants to call him out, but the Slytherin’s demeanor isn’t baseless. He’s acting like he’s better than everyone else because somehow, <em>he is</em>. And the Hufflepuff absolutely hates that.</p><p>That’s the first time he’s heard Minghao say more than five words and he notices that there’s a distinctive up and down pattern to his tone. Like an accent. It makes the Junhui wonder whether the Korean language is new to him or not. He can’t be a transfer, that’s for sure, because Mingyu’s had classes with him before.</p><p>The thing that bugs Junhui the most is that this is a NEWT-level class, which would mean Minghao’s been taking this class for a while. He knows that anyone from Slytherin—a house favoring purebloods— wouldn’t be caught dead taking this subject. And judging from Minghao’s i-am-better-than-you attitude, the guy’s definitely a pureblood.</p><p>
  <em>It takes one to know one, after all.</em>
</p><p>Maybe Junhui’s a little bit interested in who Minghao is. But only because the guy pisses him off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“A Slytherin? In Muggle Studies? The plot thickens,” Seokmin says after Junhui shares his thoughts during dinner time.</p><p>The noisy chatter of the students serves as a good screen for their conversation. Everyone’s busy ranting or raving about the first day of classes. And Junhui’s caught up in a rant of his own. Looking at the Slytherin table, the said student in Muggle Studies is eating with Jeonghan again.</p><p>“He’s always with Jeonghan, AKA Slytherin royalty. He <em>must</em> be one of them,” Seokmin infers. He looks to Junhui, asking for confirmation. “Is he, Junhui?”</p><p>Junhui scrunches his brows, recalling names.</p><p>
  <em>Yoon, Kwon, Son, Jin, Park, and… Jung? Oh, and Hong, how could I forget? Zhang, Liu, Hwang… wait, is Xiao one? Ah shit, what’re the other ones?</em>
</p><p>He realizes he doesn’t remember the name Xu. Then again, his memory isn’t the most reliable. He didn’t really pay attention whenever his parents went on about the importance of knowing who’s who in the wizarding world. For connections, y’know. Plus, knowing those names can’t help him anymore.</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure, but his last name isn’t one I know,” Junhui shrugs.</p><p>“If he’s not…then why is he taking up Muggle Studies? It would be useless to him,” Seokmin takes a moment to ponder the idea.</p><p>“Plus, other Slytherins would’ve hexed him nonstop for getting close to a goddamn <em>Yoon </em>if he wasn’t a pureblood,” Junhui adds. Jeonghan’s super nice but Junhui knows for a fact that some Slytherins would go as far as harassing someone if they deem it necessary. “He looks fine to me.”</p><p>Stereotypes suck but, in this case, they aren’t baseless.</p><p>Mingyu, who’s been quiet during the entire exchange, sighs. “Guys, stop overthinking it. He could just be genuinely interested in that stuff.”</p><p>The two look at him as if that was the most absurd thing they’ve heard.</p><p>“He’s an auror-in-training; anyone who wants a job at the Ministry needs the class,” Mingyu explains. “Y’know, like <em>me</em>?”</p><p>The two stop and consider it, humming in understanding. They mutter agreements and Seokmin easily drops the subject. But Junhui doesn’t let up. “You know something and you aren’t telling us,” he accuses.</p><p>Mingyu rolls his eyes, tired of the speculations. “Yeah, no shit. I know a lot of things,” he chuckles sarcastically. “Seer, remember?”</p><p>Junhui raises his brow expectantly as if to say ‘<em>then tell us</em>’. Mingyu finally gets fed up. He doesn’t know why Junhui’s being so insensitive and pushy about this. It isn’t like him. And that troubles the seer.</p><p>“I said this before, it isn’t my place.” Mingyu sets down his utensils, looking straight into Junhui’s eyes.</p><p>“I see things I don’t want to know and things I don’t even understand. If you knew, you’d get it. But you <em>don’t</em>, so leave him alone.” He says with finality.</p><p>“What?” Junhui looks incredulous, he doesn’t get why Mingyu’s so vehement about this. In a span of a day, it’s like he’s suddenly become so protective of the Slytherin. Who even is Minghao for Mingyu to act like this?</p><p>Seokmin senses the growing tension and becomes restless. “Guys—,” but Mingyu wants none of it.</p><p>“Junhui, out of all people, I thought you would understand.” Mingyu gets up from his seat and leaves the Great Hall, his food unfinished and the two dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mingyu makes his way outside without a specific destination in mind, wanting to clear his head. He didn’t want to snap like that, but this day has been a rollercoaster for him.</p><p>Nevertheless, he meant every word he said. Most of the things he sees <em>are</em> indecipherable to him. His subjects are supposed to help him make sense of all of it. Arithmancy, Divination, Astronomy, Ancient Runes. It’s an odd collection of studies and people thankfully haven’t picked up on it.</p><p>Without anyone to guide him, it’s the best Mingyu could do.</p><p>Never did he ask for people to completely understand what it’s like, he just wants some understanding of the implications of his abilities. It isn’t some party trick he could use for anything.</p><p>Admittedly, he may have used his abilities on others unbeknownst to them. Only because he felt the need to, never to pry. If you had the chance to avoid getting involved with seemingly shady people then you’d take it, right?</p><p>But his foresight coupled with his sensitivity to auras is a double-edged sword. There are things he doesn’t understand, and there are things he never asked to know.</p><p>There are times that he can’t help but be aware of it, though. Some aspects of one’s <em>pneuma</em> are so strong that it permeates Mingyu’s senses.  However, it’s not an unusual thing, everyone has a dominant trait.</p><p>Sometimes it becomes overwhelming, and Mingyu unwillingly catches glimpses of someone’s life. Like what happened with Junhui before. And recently, <em>Minghao</em>.</p><p>Since he came back to Sinbihan Byeol this year, he felt a shift. He thought it was nothing to worry about. But after the duels this morning, strange things started to happen. Not including his encounter with his mesmerizing new acquaintance, his senses are going haywire.</p><p>As his head collided with the ground, he definitely blacked out for a second. But with it came images flooding his mind in quick succession. It was almost like an attack on his psyche.</p><p>When he regained his bearings and made eye contact with Wonwoo though, it was gone and he couldn’t recall any of it. Unprompted outbursts like that only happened in his dreams, but he chalked it up to his concussion.</p><p>It didn’t stop there. Since he fell, it’s like something was jogged in his brain. He would get flashes while in class and it drained him. Trying to keep them at bay proved to be exhausting. Junhui’s behavior was the last straw on an arduous day.</p><p>Mingyu realizes he shouldn’t have walked out on them like that.</p><p>Lost in thought, he bumps into someone and he feels a jolt in his mind. Like he’s been electrocuted. He crumples to the ground, clutching his head as it throbs painfully. The images flash in his head again for a split-second and suddenly they’re gone.</p><p>The lingering effects of the concussion make Mingyu exasperated. He’s already so clumsy, now every bump is going to give him a splitting headache if he isn’t careful.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Says a distinctly older but familiar voice. Mingyu gets up with their help and realizes that he bumped into Headmaster Han Seongsu. The Hufflepuff immediately gathers himself to apologize and bows deeply, trying to ignore the pounding in his head.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Seongsu replies softly. “You look a little shaken there, are you alright?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. I’m fine.” Mingyu answers. “I was just thinking about something.”</p><p>“My, on the first day? You should take it easy.” He places a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder and the Hufflepuff smiles sheepishly.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be going now. Have some rest.” Seongsu smiles as he walks back to the Great Hall.</p><p>Mingyu heads to the dorms, feeling like he forgot something. He realizes he still has an Astronomy class. He also realizes he’s late.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mingyu gets to his class ten minutes late and spots Wonwoo waiting idly by the door. Something flickers in his mind when their eyes meet. Though not as gripping as the first time, looking at him still has a strange effect on Mingyu. He bounds towards the Ravenclaw, glad he isn’t going to the class alone.</p><p>“For a second there I thought you couldn’t come,” Wonwoo says with a sigh of relief. He then notices the Hufflepuff’s pale face. “You <em>are </em>okay, right?”</p><p>Mingyu tries to catch his breath, tired from sprinting to the observatory. He’s surprised he didn’t trip at all on the way there. Worriedly, Wonwoo suggests that Mingyu skip the class and rest instead.</p><p>“I’m good,” Mingyu reassures. “I just had stuff to take care of.”</p><p>“Okay…” Wonwoo grins reluctantly. “Let’s go?”</p><p>They enter the observatory and the domed glass ceiling provides them a view of the celestial bodies in the sky. It’s as dazzling as the first time Mingyu saw it. Everyone’s already seated and class has already started</p><p>“Ahem.” Their astronomy professor clears their throat, narrowing their eyes at the two latecomers.</p><p>Mingyu and Wonwoo bow apologetically and settle into their seats.</p><p>“You didn’t have to wait for me, y’know?” Mingyu whispers once they’re seated. Though it's comforting to not be alone, Wonwoo’s late because of him.</p><p>The Ravenclaw looks at him for a second, then shrugs and smiles, as if he couldn’t <em>not</em> do it. Mingyu can’t help but be drawn to him, and he feels like he’s melting. The stars above their heads are pretty but they got nothing on Wonwoo’s eyes.</p><p>Making eye contact for more than a few seconds makes Mingyu’s mind slowly go blank. And with a mind that’s constantly filled with all sorts of stuff, it’s a welcomed feeling.</p><p>They lock gazes for what feels like an eternity when a flash of surprise flashes on Wonwoo’s face. He looks away and ducks his head down shyly. Mingyu feels like he snapped out of a trance.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>Mingyu probes with his senses, and there it is. A subtle but distinct color to Wonwoo’s aura that he hasn’t seen before. Deep purple swirls hover around the Ravenclaw, then they promptly retreat to the corners of Mingyu’s peripherals. Just like that time during the duels. And he has no idea what it means.</p><p>The seer shakes his head and opts to start a conversation instead. He’s had enough of this for today. He’ll be confused about it tomorrow. He can be a normal teenage boy crushing on another teenage boy just for tonight.</p><p>“You know, I said it before, but we were damn lucky for not ending up seriously injured during the duels.” He starts.</p><p>“Yeah, well I’ve always been lucky all my life.” Wonwoo shrugs. “Bag of luck is what they call me.”</p><p>Mingyu finds the dorky nickname amusing. “I hope that stuff rubs off on me, too” Mingyu sighs, recalling the many, many times a stroke of luck could’ve prevented him from getting hurt or breaking things accidentally.</p><p>The teacher drones on and on about planets but Wonwoo has proven to be far more interesting than anything at the moment. He wants to know more but doesn’t know where to start. And he definitely doesn’t want his senses acting up again.</p><p>“So, uh… What got you into Astronomy?” He asks coolly.</p><p>
  <em>Smooth segue, Mingyu. Real smooth.</em>
</p><p>Thankfully, Wonwoo is unbothered by Mingyu’s <em>amazing </em>conversational skills.</p><p>“I like learning about a bunch of stuff, and I thought it was really interesting,” Wonwoo answers, staring at the glass ceiling. “The sky is really pretty, but I want to know what it all means.”</p><p>Mingyu <em>mm-hmms</em>. <em>You and me both.</em></p><p>“How about you? Is this part of you wanting to be an aurologist?”</p><p>“Sort of? Mostly astronomy helps in divination stuff,” Mingyu chooses his words carefully. “And that’s something I somehow excel at.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah yes, the art of subtlety.</em>
</p><p>“Divination, huh?” Wonwoo leans back, nodding. “That’s cool, I’ve never met anyone who’s into that.”</p><p>They slip into silence as they take in the new information. Mingyu nods, not knowing what to say next. He looks around, painfully aware of the awkwardness.</p><p>“Isn’t it… tricky?” Wonwoo asks, breaking the silence. He sounds equally unsure as Mingyu.</p><p>“Well sort of, but I’m pretty sure I have a natural inclination to it,” Mingyu says casually, gauging Wonwoo’s reaction. “So that helps.”</p><p>His seatmate scrunches his brows, face serious. “That’s interesting, are you some seer?”</p><p>Mingyu freezes and his mind screams <em>oh no oh no oh no </em>like a warning siren. Had he been too careless?</p><p>Without skipping a beat, the Ravenclaw giggles, the act a stark contrast to his deep voice.</p><p>“I was kidding, meeting a seer would be like a one-in-a-million chance,” Wonwoo says, much to Mingyu’s relief. “I might be lucky, but I’m not <em>that </em>lucky.”</p><p>
  <em>Well, you’d be surprised.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu wants to say but instead he laughs along, trying to play it cool when he nearly had a heart attack.</p><p>“But that would be so cool,” Wonwoo says. “Like, imagine the implications of that?”</p><p>Wonwoo gesticulates enthusiastically as he starts to ramble and Mingyu doesn’t know what to do as he’s stunned into silence. Never has anyone mentioned those things to him. Not many people have expressed genuine interest in this stuff and if anyone has, it’s usually for other reasons. He’s surprised someone actually thinks the way Wonwoo thinks.</p><p>“I’m sure seers are tuned into magic so much more than ordinary wizards. They could offer so much insight to all sorts of things since they have a different understanding of the workings of—"</p><p>Wonwoo trails off when notices that the Hufflepuff has gone silent and is staring at him. “I’m sorry, I was rambling.” he scratches his head bashfully.</p><p>“No, no,” Mingyu says, waving his hand. “I agree with what you said,” he adds.</p><p>“It’s just that, usually this is the point in the conversation where you would ask me to what I see in your future or something,” Mingyu explains.</p><p>Wonwoo laughs and the professor shushes them.</p><p>“I might just take you up on that next time,” Wonwoo whispers when the teacher has turned to the blackboard again. “I know that’s not how it works though, right?”</p><p>“Really?” Mingyu quirks a brow. “What makes you say so?”</p><p>“Well, I read somewhere before that seeing the future is never literal at all. It’s all about symbols.” Wonwoo stops. “Wait, I’m sorry is that wrong?”</p><p>“No, no.” Mingyu waves his hand around, it’s ridiculous how many times Wonwoo stops himself when he hasn’t said anything wrong at all. It’s endearing, but Mingyu hopes it isn’t a habit formed out of something negative. “You’re absolutely right,” Mingyu says.</p><p>That’s a first. Someone actually gets it.</p><p>“You don’t think that it’s all malarkey?”</p><p>“What? Of course not!” Wonwoo vehemently shakes his head. “Is that what I sounded like?” He says worriedly.</p><p>“No, I just asked,” Mingyu clarifies. “Don’t worry.”</p><p>The two settles into silence once again, but this time it’s not as awkward as before. It’s comfortable. Still, the seer hesitates. Wonwoo might find it interesting as some fantasy thing. Finding something interesting and thinking it’s real are two different things.</p><p>“Divination isn’t something most people understand. That’s probably why people think it’s not real,” Wonwoo says, not looking at Mingyu. His eyes seem to be fixed on the sky above them.</p><p>“Do you?” Mingyu asks.</p><p>“Do I what?”</p><p>“Do you think it’s real?” he repeats.</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t move, as if looking somewhere past the stars in the sky.</p><p>“I’m not sure, but I’m not denying the fact that it could be real.”</p><p>“Then it’s my job to prove it to you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Astronomy class, Mingyu finds himself much more level-headed. He heads to their dorms, all the lights are off. Junhui and Seokmin are tucked in bed, seemingly asleep.</p><p>“I know you guys are awake,” Mingyu announces, but nothing happens. The lumps underneath the blankets remain unmoving.</p><p>“I’m sorry for walking out, I was just tired today.” He continues, still standing in the center of the room.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Mingyu rolls his eyes. He stomps towards one of the beds and pulls the sheets away, revealing a very awake Junhui.</p><p>“I’m sorry too,” chimes Junhui in a small voice. “I was insensitive.” He finally sits up, a look of regret on his face. “Hug it out?” he offers.</p><p>Mingyu sighs and meets Junhui’s open arms. Meanwhile, Seokmin sits up.</p><p>“Finally. He’s been going on about how much of a jerk he was and I thought it was never going to end.” Seokmin teases but he gets up anyway. “Let me get in there.”</p><p>He joins them and hugs them tightly, earning a yelp from the two. Mingyu and Junhui struggle against his hold but it’s useless. The three boys fall backward onto the bed, with Junhui in the middle.</p><p>They grab and push, hitting with pillows and almost wrestling each other for no reason at all. They end up dog-piling, with Mingyu bearing the weight of his two roommates.</p><p>He groans, barely able to breathe. Laughing uncontrollably is not helping at all. Mingyu taps his hand repeatedly in surrender and the two relents, sliding off of him.</p><p>Still coming down from their giggle fits, they squeeze together on the single bed. It definitely wasn’t made for three people but they don’t mind it one bit.</p><p>“God, we’re dumb.” Junhui drapes his limbs not-so-gracefully onto his friends. Mingyu and Seokmin mutter their agreements and chuckle.</p><p>Mingyu smiles. Of course, they may all be idiots but at least they always know how to work things out. That’s why they’re friends.</p><p>“Honestly though, what’s up Mingyu?” Seokmin asks. “Is something bothering you?” Seokmin glances at him, a worried look on his face.</p><p>Mingyu takes a deep breath. “Seer stuff… it’s just frustrating.” He runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>“You know you can talk to us about it, right?” Seokmin offers a small smile.</p><p>Mingyu nods, and he likes that. He likes it when people aren’t pushy. Though Junhui acted like it, he didn’t mean to, Mingyu’s sure. It’s subtle, but the seer still feels a lingering anxiousness in Junhui. He’s still shaken from what happened last year.</p><p><em>That</em>, Mingyu understands.</p><p>“If you <em>want</em> to talk about it, we’ll listen.” Junhui averts his gaze. “But if you don’t want to, I completely understand. After how I acted—,"</p><p>“Shh, yeah I get it you were a douche. It’s fine” Mingyu interrupts, putting a finger to Junhui’s mouth. He makes a biting motion to threaten Mingyu and they chuckle.</p><p>“Anyway, I know you will…” Mingyu starts. “It’s just… even <em>I</em> don’t get what’s happening. I don’t know how to explain it.” he yawns.</p><p>Mingyu <em>wants </em>to tell them but he doesn’t know where to start and frankly, he doesn’t have the energy to think about it either. He stretches and clings to Junhui, eyes slowly closing.</p><p>Junhui pats his head and yawns too but offers reassurance. “We’ll figure it out, together. Okay?”</p><p>Seokmin drapes an arm around Junhui and nuzzles him. “Yeah, together,” he mumbles.</p><p>No answer comes from the seer and his steady breathing tells Junhui that he’s already asleep. Seokmin has also gone silent.</p><p>It’s cramped but it’s cozy. And like that, they fall asleep, for real this time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That night Mingyu dreams. It starts exactly like how he’s seen it a hundred times before.</p><p>He dreams of a cliff and jagged rocks below. Fog slithering between his feet and a red sky, with only the planet Mars seen above.</p><p>That’s where the similarities end.</p><p>A flash.</p><p>A lone wolf rises among a flock of sheep and tears its prey apart mercilessly. The wolf looks at him hungrily, and his eyes are reptilian. Almost <em>snake-like</em>. Everywhere he looks, there’s blood.</p><p>Another flash.</p><p>Mingyu's suddenly falling again. He's back at the duels and as his head hits the ground, he sees someone step into a doorway. There's a click in his mind. Like the final groove of a key has finally unlocked something. He hears an amalgamation of different voices, talking over each other.</p><p>Flash.</p><p>Thirteen silhouettes look up at the crimson sky and the planet Mars fills his entire vision, burning the atmosphere and everything around him.</p><p>One last flash.</p><p>He’s on the cliff again. This time he isn’t alone. There are familiar faces and strangers alike.</p><p>But one of them stands out.</p><p>He sees Junhui, drenched in the same color as the spilled blood, as he pushes Minghao into the void.</p><p>And the world is sunk into darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s perfectly aware that he’s late as he opens the door to the Prefects’ Office, seeing the other representatives from each house already seated.</p><p>The room is a neat little chamber that they use for meetings and sometimes they lounge around since it’s technically theirs for any purpose they want. Though it’s usually Jihoon and Soonyoung who spends a lot of time using it.</p><p>There are a few books and scrolls for writing reports, and the walls are adorned with the crest of each house. There are heavy curtains that cover a large window overlooking the school lake. In the center of the chamber is a heavy oak table with four wooden seats, each carved with different motifs. It’s topped by a small figure, the mascot animal of each house.</p><p>Candles around them cast an ethereal glow on the room.</p><p><em>This is going to be interesting. </em>Jeonghan muses as he takes his assigned seat.</p><p>“Glad you could grace us with your presence, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol says beside him, placing his hands on the table.</p><p>Jeonghan nods formally. “Pleasure’s all mine.”</p><p>“Look, it’s late and I’m sleepy, so let’s get this over with.” Jihoon buries his face in his palms, his hair a mess. Soonyoung looks at the Ravenclaw sympathetically, stroking his hair.</p><p>Jihoon may be seen as the scary top student of Sinbihan Byeol but to Jeonghan and the other prefects, he’s just a tired student trying his best.</p><p>“Couldn’t this wait ‘til morning?” Soonyoung asks in a soft voice. He rests his head on the table, obviously sleepy as well.</p><p>“Unfortunately not,” Jihoon answers, lightly tapping his cheeks to wake himself up.</p><p>“Nothing interesting ever happens around here, it probably isn’t <em>that </em>important,” Seungcheol says, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Well, on the contrary…” Jeonghan drawls. He smirks and lets the silence speak for itself.</p><p>Soonyoung furrows his brows. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Jeonghan glances at Jihoon with an amused smile.  “Hey Soonyoung, does Horned Serpent correspond to Ravenclaw?” Jeonghan asks with an exaggeratedly curious tone. Jihoon audibly sighs.</p><p>“Horned Serpent? You mean the Ilvermorny House?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.”</p><p>Soonyoung takes a moment and looks at the ceiling. “Well, yeah. Not <em>always</em>, but most of the time.”  He looks to the other prefects, completely clueless. “What is it guys?”</p><p>“Then I’ll let Jihoon here do the honors. He <em>is </em>a Ravenclaw right?” Jeonghan leans back in his seat, looking forward to the coming announcement</p><p>The Hufflepuff looks to Jihoon expectantly.</p><p>“I don’t know why you waste time being so convoluted, Jeonghan. I know you already know this.” Jihoon takes a deep breath. “There’s a transfer from Ilvermorny that has been sorted into Ravenclaw. He arrived this morning during the first period.”</p><p>Jeonghan recalls the princely student he saw talking to Jihoon after he watched the sixth-year duels. The transfer seemed so <em>nice </em>and <em>soft</em>, with light brown hair neatly pushed back and brown eyes. Definitely a stuck-up goody-goody type. He’s also a foreigner so teasing him will be way too fun and way too easy.</p><p>Unfortunately, the student was too far away for the Slytherin to get a good read off of him.</p><p>“It was really sudden and I had to skip a class to orient him.” Jihoon continues, rubbing his temple.</p><p>“What year is he?” Soonyoung asks, excited.</p><p>“Seventh.”</p><p>All three prefects furrow their brows and look at Jihoon confused. Even Jeonghan is intrigued, this was more interesting than he initially thought. He leans forward, wanting to know more information.</p><p>“I thought Sinbihan Byeol didn’t allow seventh-year transfers?” Seungcheol tilts his head, still baffled by the idea.</p><p>They aren’t allowed for obvious reasons. It’s incredibly bothersome. It may cause conflicts with subjects that you eventually have to take NEWTs for. Plus, it’s the last year, no one in their right mind would do it.</p><p>“Well this guy obviously has connections and I need you all to help keep an eye on him,” Jihoon explains.</p><p>“What’s his name anyway?” Jeonghan’s curiosity gets the better of him.</p><p>“Joshua. Joshua <em>Hong</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seokmin’s eyes flutter open and he feels an unfamiliar weight on his chest, it’s not an unwelcome feeling though. He snuggles closer, burying his face in the sheets.</p><p>
  <em>This is nice.</em>
</p><p>But his cozy moment is quickly shot down by Junhui, who’s already up and about. He walks to the window, throwing the curtains aside and exclaims “Rise and shine!”</p><p>The light is blinding and Seokmin has to shield his eyes, he can eve feel the warmth on his skin. Junhui hops to the bed and Mingyu groans.</p><p>“Wakey-wakey!” Junhui shouts, shaking the two sleepyheads.</p><p>“Ya!” Mingyu throws a pillow, and it hits Junhui square in the face, but he’s unfazed.</p><p>Seokmin suddenly sits up and Junhui tilts his head like a puppy. He isn’t fully awake yet and just stares off into space.</p><p>“Are you ready to start the day now?” Junhui asks all smiles. Seokmin offers no response, still sleepy.</p><p>
  <em>There’s our Junhui.</em>
</p><p>Seokmin wanted to sleep for a few more minutes but he’s glad that Junhui’s in high spirits like he usually is. He was worried that it Junhui would’ve crawled back into his shell after what happened.</p><p>He looks to Mingyu who’s staring up at the ceiling with his eyebrows furrowed. Gathering up himself, Mingyu transfers to his own bed unceremoniously.</p><p>“I have a headache and I’m going to sleep.” With that, he slumps into bed, lost in sheets and pillows.</p><p>Junhui mouths an <em>oops</em> and shrugs. “Well, it looks like neither of you're going to enjoy this beautiful morning, so I’ll go ahead.”</p><p>Seokmin yawns and stretches. “Where you headed?</p><p>Junhui takes a moment and thinks. “To the music room maybe? I’m not sure, I could also go to the common room. I guess I’ll go where my feet take me.” He says dreamily.</p><p>“Okay, see you at breakfast then.” Seokmin begins to settle back into Junhui’s bed when something rings in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Common room? Why does that remind me of something?</em>
</p><p>“See ya. Good luck on that presentation for the first-years Seokmin.” Junhui says as he walks out of the room.</p><p>“Thanks.” Seokmin answers, then it dawns on him.</p><p>He’s supposed to attend the meeting to finalize the presentation. That presentation’s today.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>He springs from the bed, getting ready at the speed of light.</p><p>There’s a moment of confusion as he shakes off his sleepiness but eventually, he gathers everything he needs. With scrolls in his arms and his wand between his teeth, Seokmin scolds himself as he rushes to the Hufflepuff Common Room.</p><p>His hard work last year has earned him the privilege of being one of the senior students to orient the first-years. Chosen students are supposed to represent what being a Hufflepuff is and as wells as how being a Hufflepuff could mean different things. Seokmin still can’t wrap his head around the fact that he got the part.</p><p>But of course, he just had to be late for their first and last meeting.</p><p>He already prepared during the summer break but all three of them haven’t had the opportunity to talk about the presentation as a whole. Seokmin recalls that Prefect Soonyoung was the representative from the seventh-years but he still hasn’t met the one from fifth-year.</p><p>You would think that the place would be empty this early in the morning but there are already a handful of early-risers preoccupied with different things, some doing schoolwork or simply lounging around.</p><p>The room is spacious, with all sorts of plants decorating every corner and even hanging from the ceiling. The loft offers a view of the lower area where there are shelves of books.</p><p>Among them is Soonyoung, sitting in his usual spot next to a large arched window. The Hufflepuff Prefect, along with another student, is who Seokmin was supposed to meet with fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>With the bright natural light filtering through the flowing curtains, Soonyoung looks like he’s glowing. Even his hair is noticeably lighter, almost white, definitely not the bright orange he saw the other day.</p><p>On the table before him, there are several samples of herbs, as well as vials bubbling in different colors. Soonyoung picks up a sprig of leaves and says something to a student in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>Must be the fifth-year.</em>
</p><p>“You’ll need one leaf of that for the potion and…” The student gestures to the sprig Soonyoung’s holding.</p><p>“Mix it with this?” Soonyoung takes a vial of pink liquid with his other hand.</p><p>“Only five drops, unless you want the potion to melt your hand off,” the student explains. With that, Seokmin realizes he’s heard that voice before. In fact, he’s heard it for years.</p><p>“Seungkwan?”</p><p>The student looks back and it is indeed, Boo Seungkwan. “Seokmin?” He replies. “What’re you doing here?”</p><p>Before Seokmin could answer, Soonyoung gets up, tossing the vial in his hands. “Seokmin! You’re here!" Seungkwan scrambles to catch the glass vial before it falls to the floor, muttering a sigh when he does.</p><p>The prefect notices the expression of his two companions. “Am I missing something here?”</p><p>“Wait, you’re one of the representatives?” Seungkwan asks, eyes wide.</p><p>“Yeah, are you?”</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t, and you shouldn’t have been late.” He nags. Seokmin acknowledges this point and takes a seat.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Soonyoung reassures. “We were just going over some details for later.” Opting to get back at the task at hand, Seokmin takes in the contents on the table as Seungkwan stows them away carefully.</p><p>They briefly discuss important points for later, talking about the flow of topics as well as possible questions that might come up.</p><p>Seokmin is glad for this kind of activity since people are quick to dismiss Hufflepuffs as weak or cowardly. People think they’re all painfully shy and overall boring. But that couldn’t be farther from the truth. When a Hufflepuff sets their heart on something, they are the most persistent and determined.</p><p>They might be bashful at first but once they get comfortable, Hufflepuffs are hilarious and fun to be with. And most importantly, they are the most caring, always looking out for those they cherish.</p><p>At least that’s what Seokmin thinks.</p><p>Their conversation soon eases out of academic discussion and into friendly chitchat.</p><p>“I think we’re all set,” Soonyoung decides, his juniors offering small claps.</p><p>“So, how do you guys know each other?”</p><p>The two look at each other, realizing that their earlier surprise must have confused the prefect.</p><p>“We’ve been in the music club together for a couple of years now,” Seokmin explains. He recalls how people used to pit them against each other, considering they’re both singers but neither of them really understood what the point of that was. They didn’t want unnecessary hostility. Plus, they got along pretty well.</p><p>And if they started disliking each other, they would’ve never discovered that their voices go great together.</p><p>Soonyoung’s eyes light up, he’s always been into music even though it was never his forte. Music always reminds him of one person, though no one would expect it if they knew who it was. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he opts to ask, “What instrument do you play?”</p><p>“Oh, we don’t play, we sing.” Seungkwan quickly corrects.</p><p>The prefect perks up even more. “Really? I want to hear!”</p><p>Seokmin and Sungkwan share an anxious look. They don’t mind at all, but they’re still a little surprised.</p><p>“But we haven’t warmed up our voices…” Seokmin says quietly. “And Seungkwan is much better,” he adds.</p><p>Seungkwan looks at him, looking offended when he just received a compliment. “That is a lie.” He turns to Soonyoung, all serious. “Don’t believe this liar. He has such a sweet voice!”</p><p>Seokmin scratches his head and looks down.</p><p>“Please?” Soonyoung insists and it doesn’t take much for the two to give in. Unprompted, Seokmin starts singing softly.</p><p>“<em>You say, you say… This song that you used to sing with me</em>,”</p><p>Soonyoung listens carefully, amazed at the voice coming from the shy student. Seungkwan joins in, their voices complementing each other perfectly.</p><p>“<em>When you’re alone at night I stay</em>,” Seungkwan’s calm voice makes his heart flutter, while the melody and lyrics makes him melt. There’s something awfully nostalgic about the song like he’s heard it somewhere before.</p><p>Seokmin continues, his eyes closed as he sings passionately, gaining more confidence with every word. “<em>I love you, I love you</em>,” There's a sense of sincerity in his tone, and Soonyoung can't helped but be immersed. “<em>I’m always waiting for you like this</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Tell me to just stay</em>,” Seungkwan amazes the prefect once again with his voice. Soonyoung can’t shake the fact that this song is somehow familiar to him.</p><p>Seokmin finishes, his voice trailing off. “<em>Will you say yes</em>?”</p><p>The room is quiet, even other students have listened in and they’re in awe as well. Soonyoung claps slowly, and the younger Hufflepuffs smile sweetly.</p><p>“Wow… That was beautiful,” the prefect is still absorbing it. “And the song too, it was so heartwarming.”</p><p>“Right?” Seungkwan agrees, smiling.</p><p>“Did you write it?”</p><p>“Oh, no. It’s actually a cool story.” Seungkwan says, he looks to Seokmin who starts to explain.</p><p>“We were on cleaning duty once and we found a scrap of music sheet all crumpled up,” Seokmin starts, recalling the mysterious happenings.</p><p>“I picked it up and saw that exact song scribbled on it, too bad it isn’t the whole song.” He adds, sighing. “It’s so heartwarming, I wish we knew who wrote it.”</p><p>“Why would they even throw it away like that? It felt so personal.” Seungkwan also sighs.</p><p>Soonyoung scrunches his brows. “Wasn’t it signed at all?”</p><p>“Oh! It had a name," Seungkwan lights up, but deflates once again. "But we asked all around and no one knows who ‘<em>Woozi’</em> is.”</p><p>The world stops for Soonyoung. His own voice rings in his ears.</p><p>“Soonyoung?” Seokmin startles him from his thoughts. “Are you okay?”</p><p>
  <em>Those are dumb nicknames.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Correction, they're OUR dumb nicknames.</em>
</p><p>"Soonyoung?"</p><p>“Yeah, I—,” The prefect nods slowly. “I just remembered something.”</p><p>Seungkwan looks like he just had a lightbulb moment. “Do you know who it is?” He asks eagerly.</p><p>“N—No. I don’t.” he stutters out. “Sorry.”</p><p>Soonyoung has never been good at lying, thankfully the two don’t press him any further. There are some things that he holds too dear to his heart, and this secret is one of them. He knows exactly who it is but, <em>writing songs</em>? He didn’t know that. And frankly, he doesn’t know what to do with that information.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the meeting, Seokmin figures he could swing by the music room and meet up with Junhui. But upon reaching the room, he doesn’t hear Junhui’s distinct piano playing. Instead, he hears the strumming of a guitar.</p><p>He peers in and he sees someone he’s never seen before. He isn’t even wearing the school uniform. Seokmin watches as the boy delicately plucks the strings of the guitar, creating a soft tune.</p><p>Deciding he’s been staring far too long, Seokmin walks in and knocks on the open door. The stranger looks up from his instrument and waves his hand in a small gesture. His posture is perfect and his expression kind.</p><p>He looks so - for a lack of a better word - <em>nice.</em></p><p>“Hi! I’m Lee Seokmin, I heard you playing and I just have to say that you're really good.” He introduces himself.</p><p>“Thank you." There's a slight surprise in the stranger's expression but he still smiles kindly. "I’m Joshua Hong.” Placing his guitar on a table, the stranger gets up and offers a hand. “You can call me Jisoo if you want.”</p><p>
  <em>Joshua? For a foreigner, his Korean is really good.</em>
</p><p>Seokmin takes his hand and shakes it awkwardly, not used to the gesture. Seokmin still bows, force of habit.</p><p>“Are you a transfer?” Seokmin queries.</p><p>Joshua chuckles, it’s a melodic sound. “Is it that obvious?”</p><p>“Well, your name is Joshua and you aren’t wearing the uniform.” Seokmin quips.</p><p>“Good point.” Joshua acknowledges the other's observations and laughs again. “Anyway, I’m from Ilvermorny. I got here yesterday. Seventh-year Ravenclaw.”</p><p>Seokmin nods in understanding. He’s baffled that someone would transfer in the seventh year but he shrugs it off. He’s not one to pry, plus Joshua seems friendly.</p><p>It’s not easy being a transfer, especially this late in the game. Though Seokmin doesn’t speak from experience, he at least wants to do something to make Joshua a little more comfortable, considering he probably doesn’t know anyone here.</p><p>Seeing the guitar on the table, Seokmin is hit with an idea.</p><p>“I hope I'm not being presumptuous but…” Seokmin starts. “Would you consider joining the music club?”</p><p>The club's mostly a group of music enthusiasts and it's not all serious like the school's official choir. Seokmin thinks Joshua would fit right in.</p><p>Joshua ponders this for a moment. “That sounds fun, I’d love to.”</p><p>“Great!” Seokmin claps his hand excitedly. </p><p>“You’ll be there too, right?” Joshua asks, like an afterthought.</p><p>“Yeah! though I don’t play, I sing.” Seokmin says shyly. “Club activities haven’t officially started but I hope I see you when it does!”</p><p>“For sure, I wouldn’t miss a chance to hear you sing,” Joshua reassures.</p><p>The compliment flusters Seokmin and he desperately looks anywhere else besides Joshua. Checking the time, he realizes breakfast is in a few minutes. “Well, um— I’ll be off now."</p><p>Realizing his abrupt departure might come off as rude, Seokmin adds "Aren’t you going to breakfast?”</p><p>“I’ll catch up, thanks Seokmin,” Joshua says sincerely. “It was nice meeting you.”</p><p>Seokmin shoots a look over his shoulder catching Joshua getting ready to play again. “Likewise.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Junhui! I thought you were in the music room.” Seokmin takes a seat and immediately begins eating.</p><p>“Nah, something came up.” What Junhui doesn’t say is that he spent all morning at the lake, practicing spells and reading. Also singing embarrassingly loud. It was all-in-all a great morning. He reminisces and sighs in contentment. Meanwhile, Mingyu's having a rough morning. Looks like he’s still nursing his headache from this morning, judging from the way he’s slumped on the table while taking occasional bites of food.</p><p>“It’s all good.” Seokmin starts to eat, noticeably peppier. “I met someone there though and I asked him to join the music club.”</p><p>“You did?” Mingyu asks, his tone betraying his supposed interest. Junhui notes that it's the first thing he's said all breakfast.</p><p>“Yeah, I heard him playing the guitar," Seokmin chirps. "Apparently, he’s a transfer from Ilvermorny.”</p><p>“A transfer,” Junhui says, stopping to look at Seokmin. "We don't usually get a lot of those."</p><p>Personally, Junhui doesn't know any transfers at all. Are there any?</p><p>Seokmin scoops up some rice and continues with his mouth full. “He’s a Ravenclaw. Seventh year. Arrived yesterday morning.”</p><p>This catches Junhui and Mingyu off-guard and now they pay more attention.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Mingyu asks a little too loud, but his head remains firmly rested on the table.</p><p>“Weird, right?” Seokmin ignores the incredulous look on his roommates. “But he seems really nice. Anyway, his name is Joshua.”</p><p>Junhui freezes in place, thoughts coming to a halt. He then immediately dismisses the idea, he's being dumb. But he still asks. Just to be sure.</p><p>“Did you just say, Joshua?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Seokmin looks at him confused.</p><p>“You don’t mean Joshua Hong, right?” <em>Please tell me I’m wrong. Please tell me I’m wrong. Please tell me I’m wrong.</em></p><p>Seokmin beams “That’s him! How’d you know?”</p><p>
  <em>Of course. Of. Course.</em>
</p><p>One day Junhui’s going to throw himself in the lake. He thinks it’s pretty soon.</p><p>“Do you know him?” Mingyu asks. He finally lifts his head and sits up. There's an intensity in his eyes for some reason Junhui doesn't know.</p><p>“I know <em>of</em> him.” Junhui spits.</p><p>Seokmin and Mingyu look to him expectantly. Junhui sighs. The guy hasn’t done anything to him directly, but his mere existence caused Junhui problems. He doesn’t want to hate him but having a person to focus his frustrations on is very tempting.</p><p>Recently, his past loves catching up to him in more ways than one and something in Junhui decides he should at least try facing it. Maybe it’s his good mood or maybe he just doesn’t care anymore.</p><p>“Joshua Hong, heir to a chain of apothecaries in the West, also a pureblood. Potions prodigy.” Junhui explains.</p><p>“So, he’s basically a prince?” Seokmin’s astounded. That would explain how the guy just exudes a particular sense of charisma.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mingyu is silent.</p><p>“I guess you could say that?” Junhui says nonchalantly, he never liked titles like that. They're dumb.</p><p>He could hear the cogs turning in their heads as he braces for the next question.</p><p>“Hold on, how do <em>you</em> know this?”</p><p>Junhui breathes in. <em>Like a band-aid, pull it off quickly.</em></p><p>“Because his family’s in direct competition with mine.”</p><p>Also, he’s the goddamned poster child Junhui’s parents have always wanted. But Junhui doesn’t say that. Remember, <em>baby steps</em>. He waits for them to say something about his family.</p><p>For a moment there’s only silence then Seokmin’s jaw drops. “Wait, you’re rich?”</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em>.” Junhui holds up a hand for emphasis. Whatever he was about to say, Seokmin swallows. But it doesn't stop him from expressing his disbelief.</p><p>“Holy shit, you’re rich <em>rich</em>.” Seokmin doesn’t stop, still reeling. Junhui buries his face in his hands.</p><p>“Aren’t you surprised by this?” He asks Mingyu.</p><p>“I kinda already figured?” He explains, slumping back onto the table. Junhui thinks they're taking this surprisingly well. He knows Mingyu knows more than he lets on and Junhui's thankful that his friend is considerate of him because being rich is not the only thing the Wen family is famous for.</p><p>Junhui's known them for years but he hasn’t told them much about his family. He probably hasn't told them anything at all. But even though this was just the tip of the iceberg, he feels a little lighter.</p><p>“So yeah, that’s that.” Junhui is quick to fill the silence. “Let’s move on now.”</p><p>
  <em>Baby steps.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After last night, Jeonghan couldn’t stop thinking about what Jihoon had told them. Sure, the Slytherin prefect liked meddling around with people all the time, but this was different. He has a weird gut feeling with this Joshua guy, and his hunches are almost always right.</p><p>Walking around, he finally spots the person he’s looking for. Joshua emerges from a room, probably just finished a class. He walks alone and Jeonghan is quick to take the opportunity.</p><p>Rounding the corner, the Slytherin walks in step with him.</p><p>“Hi!” Jeonghan says enthusiastically.</p><p>The transfer jumps a little but still greets politely. “Hello?” Joshua says, unsure. “I don’t think we’ve met before.”</p><p>“Oh, where are my manners?” Jeonghan laughs, putting on his best sociable tone, years of social etiquette training finally being useful to him. “Yoon Jeonghan. Slytherin Prefect. Jihoon asked me to check up on you.”</p><p>The title has its perks and Jeonghan definitely uses it to his advantage. The concerned-prefect card always works. He’s just doing his job, after all.</p><p>“I see. Thanks, that’s so nice of you.” Joshua nods and smiles softly. Jeonghan has to fight the urge to roll his eyes at how primly articulate the Ravenclaw is. Even the way he looks feels so stuffy. The perfectly pushed back hair and the immaculate uniform screams <em>privileged</em>. It's a stark contrast to Jeonghan's long locks bleached almost-white. and his half-tucked dress shirt, sans tie, and his loosely-worn robe.</p><p>As they shake hands, he tentatively peers into Joshua’s mind, but he sees nothing. Jeonghan starts a conversation to hopefully get his thoughts running.</p><p>“How are you liking it here at Sinbihan Byeol?”</p><p>“It’s great! You’re all so nice.” Joshua clasps his hands together. “It’s quite different from what I’m used to but I’ll get the hang of it in no time.” He ends with a bright smile.</p><p>Jeonghan purses his lips, the other’s sing-song tone grating on his nerves. He tries again and now there’s a little give, the other's mind loosening up.</p><p>But it’s not enough so he pries harder.</p><p>“I’m sure you will!” Jeonghan replies, slinging an arm over Joshua's shoulders. “Anyway, it isn’t easy being a transfer, so why did you—,”</p><p>“I’d advise you to stop what you’re doing,” Joshua interrupts, without looking at him.</p><p>Jeonghan falters and Joshua side-eyes him with a smirk. The expression is a far cry from his image. “It’s not gonna work,” he mutters.</p><p>Jeonghan’s forcibly thrown out of Joshua’s mind and everything’s blank. No matter how hard he tries, the guy won’t budge. For a moment, the Slytherin is taken aback, but the slight twitch in his eye shows his irritation.</p><p>
  <em>So that’s how it’s going to be, huh?</em>
</p><p>Jeonghan’s unfazed. “What do you mean?” He asks innocently. Joshua raises an eyebrow and he smiles that soft smile again, ready to act his part once again.</p><p>“I meant stop doting on me, silly!” Joshua playfully jabs the prefect. “We’re the same age, I can manage.”</p><p>“But still, if you need any help I’ll always be here.” Jeonghan counters sweetly, grabbing Joshua’s hand in mock-assurance.</p><p>
  <em>Two can play at that game.</em>
</p><p>Joshua grips Jeonghan’s hand tighter. “You’re so <em>kind</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Of course</em>, it’s my job to make sure everyone’s okay, especially transfers from a foreign school that seemed to have transferred so urgently.” Jeonghan stares at Joshua intensely, his grip tightening. “Gee, I wonder why?”</p><p>“It’s nothing to worry about, I <em>assure</em> you.” Joshua smiles, a little too widely.</p><p>“Oh but it is, why else would you be so guarded about it?”</p><p>The passive-aggressive banter goes on, Jeonghan finding it quite amusing. It’s always been so easy for him to read people and mess with them. But with Joshua, it’s a challenge. A challenge that Jeonghan will eagerly accept.</p><p>“I see that you’ve become acquainted with Jeonghan.”</p><p>The two snap to the person in front of them, holding a tall stack of books. The person peeks and it looks comical, they could barely even see Jihoon.</p><p>They immediately let go of each other.</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Joshua says pleasantly. “He was giving me such a warm welcome.”</p><p>Jihoon raises a brow at the Slytherin. “Yeah, <em>sure</em>.” He still has a class to get to and he doesn’t want to deal with whatever prank Jeonghan is trying to pull on the transfer.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m glad I saw you Jeonghan,” Jihoon starts, and Jeonghan <em>coos</em>.</p><p>“Aww, you’re glad to see me? I’m touched,” Jeonghan wipes a non-existent tear from his face. "You look so cute today too."</p><p>The Slytherin prefect moves to pinch Jihoon's cheeks.</p><p>“Let me finish." Jihoon sidesteps. "I’m glad to see you because this is supposed to be <em>your</em> job.” Jihoon quickly passes the books to Jeonghan, who stumbles at the sudden weight.</p><p>“Professor Heechul needs those in his office.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Jeonghan groans as he balances the books. Meanwhile, Jihoon walks away with Joshua in tow.</p><p>Jeonghan spares a look back and eyes Joshua, who in turn answers with a grin. Jihoon was right, they <em>should</em> keep a close eye on him. And Jeonghan's going to have fun with it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Thanks a lot! You can put those on my table,”</p><p>Jeonghan’s glad he could finally put the books down, stretching his sore arms afterward. He takes in the messy papers on Professor Heechul's table, as well as the books haphazardly stacked around the room.</p><p>“What’s all this?” Jeonghan leans onto the table.</p><p>“I’m just doing some research on something,” Heechul responds distractedly as he flips through the pages of an ancient-looking tome covered in dust.</p><p>“If you're here to tell me about any of your pranks, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment.” Heechul looks at the student seriously. “Jest don't get caught,” he smiles.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Jeonghan chuckles. “I have nothing planned anyway, I’m just bored.”</p><p>“Well go be bored somewhere else, I’m busy.”</p><p>Jeonghan likes Professor Heechul. He's cool, for a teacher that is. He lets his students mess around and even partakes in a laugh or two, he knows how to have fun. When it comes to class though, he can be quite serious and Jeonghan respects him for that. However, the prefect has never seen him so invested in researching something like he is right now. The professor seems a bit frazzled, which is unusual considering he's usually very chill.</p><p>In the corner of his eye, something twinkles and the prefect walks towards it. Browsing the stack of books, he doesn’t know what he’s looking for but there’s something calling to him.</p><p>Every book looks old and musty as if they haven’t been touched in years. And Jeonghan recognizes one of them. It’s a book he used to sneak out of the restricted section of the library. But the one that catches his attention is the one to his right. It’s unmarked, bound with plain red leather. Or perhaps its markings had already faded off.</p><p>He quietly takes it and flips through the pages, nothing really catching his eye. Maybe he was just seeing things. Giving up, he returns it to its place, but then he sees something sticking out like something's wedged between the pages. Jeonghan carefully pulls and a thin journal slips out of the book.</p><p>It looks handmade. Jeonghan’s pulse quickens at the sight.</p><p>He looks back to Heechul, still busy reading. “This looks pretty serious,” Jeonghan points out. The professor hums in agreement, not paying any attention.</p><p>The journal’s unmarked and Jeonghan immediately stows it away in his robe, easily concealing it.</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to bother you any longer,” Jeonghan announces as he moves to leave the room. “I’ll be off.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks again.”</p><p>Jeonghan hurries out of the office, clutching the journal with his heartbeat in his ears.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jeonghan knows the Sinbihan Byeol Castle like the back if his hand, but he’s never been to the place that this map is leading to.</p><p>There’s that gut feeling again, and he isn’t going to ignore it until he finds out where it leads.</p><p>As he opened the journal, he found that most of its bulk is a folded handwritten map, pointing to a destination inside the school, somewhere within the dungeons. It looks like it leads to a blank wall and that’s exactly what Jeonghan is facing right now.</p><p>He flips through the journal again, hoping it would provide more information. There are countless scribbles on it, almost indecipherable. But one thing clearly stands out.</p><p>
  <em>What the chosen ones seek, only they shall find.</em>
</p><p>He sighs, not being a fan of riddles. He wandered the dungeons for quite a while and his stamina has clearly run out, solving this convoluted mystery might prove to be harder than he thought.</p><p>Placing his hand on the wall before him, he leans and takes a moment.</p><p>“Just what are you?” he talks to the wall.</p><p>There’s a slight rumble and Jeonghan steps back in surprise. He takes his hand off the wall and it splits, revealing a dark chamber. The prefect shrugs, thanking his luck.</p><p>The stillness in the room is eerie and Jeonghan feels like it would be a grave mistake to break the silence so he moves carefully as he enters. Using his wand to illuminate the room, he sees that the room is mostly empty, save for a round table in the middle, and thirteen chairs around it.</p><p>There are tons of unused rooms in the castle, most he’s already discovered. But he wonders what could be so special about this room that it warrants a map. Not to mention that this, in particular, looks special. The high ceiling and the grand chandelier in the middle isn't something meant for a room in the dungeons.</p><p>He runs his free hand along the dusty walls, feeling every crack and crevice as he explores the room. As he reaches the halfway mark, the surface beneath his hand changes. It’s smoother, with distinct grooves.</p><p>Jeonghan brushes off the grime with the sleeve of his robe and finds a plaque bolted into the stone wall. He coughs at the dust floating around and the sound echoes across the room. The sign is golden, well, it used to be, with inscriptions that Jeonghan has never seen before. Honestly, it looks like meaningless scribbles. But with the way it’s engraved onto the golden sign, it must mean something important.</p><p>Above it, in regular letters, reads:</p><p><em>TRUE SIGHT IS THE KEY</em>.</p><p>
  <em>One mystery after another, huh?</em>
</p><p>Outside, he hears the bells signaling lunchtime and he scrambles to leave, not knowing what to do. The stones move again and the chamber is gone. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he decides to keep it his little secret for now. Until he figures out what it means.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's been two weeks oops and this chapter doesn't flow well ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Junhui is a stupid teen who says stupid teen things. Mingyu’s bothered, in more ways than one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk why there’s a chapter summary but anyway, this fic is supposed to be mainly junhao,,, but have this meanie content hihi there’s junhao in this chapter if you squint lol</p><p>also: HAPPY 5TH ANNIV TO THE BESTEST BOYS!!! it’s oddly fitting that this chapter is mingyu-centric, coinciding with the amazing snapshot mv he directed what a talented man</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu flips through his astronomy book, stopping at a page with the planet Mars plastered on the entire page.</p><p>“He’s so <em>annoying</em>,” Junhui arrives from his trip to the kitchen and gently places the plates of pastries he’s been balancing on his arms onto their table.</p><p>The smell fills the Hufflepuff Common Room. Looking around, other students have the same idea for their morning break, judging from the snacks on their tables.</p><p>They’re halfway through the second week and the difficulty in their lessons is starting to pick up. But overall, it’s still pretty chill. Except for the fact that Junhui has been ranting about Minghao day in and day out.</p><p>“What is it now?” Mingyu doesn’t bother looking up from the book he’s reading.  He continues to skim the pages and Junhui continues with his rant. Neither he nor Seokmin needs to ask who their restless roommate is referring to.</p><p>“Every time we’re in Potions he gets such a kick out of being a prick,” Junhui aggressively takes a bite of the cookie in his hand. “But in our other classes it’s like I don’t exist.” He stares off at nothing in particular, all worked up. “I just don’t get it!”</p><p>Mingyu tries to tune it all out. It’s been a week and his dreams haven’t stopped. Sleep has been scarce and he decides he’s getting to the bottom of it. If he can’t avoid it, he might as well try to find out what it means.</p><p>Seokmin looks up from the cake he’s currently eating. “Aren’t you glad he’s minimizing your interactions?”</p><p>“He’s got a point,” Mingyu adds absentmindedly. He focuses on the book in his hands.</p><p>
  <em>Mars… Connotations of war… That’s a little too dramatic, I think. Aggression, maybe? Nah.</em>
</p><p>He skips a few paragraphs.</p><p>“It rubs me the wrong way,” Junhui explains. He chews on his lip, finding the right words. “Like the other day…”</p><p>“Here we go…” Mingyu mutters silently, rolling his eyes. Seokmin grimaces. Junhui ignores them, or maybe he just didn’t hear.</p><p>“I spilled some armadillo bile on the table and I swear he straight up chuckled.”</p><p>
  <em>In dreams, Mars could signify inner turmoil that others may not be trying as hard as you are.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu frowns. That’s enough introspection for today. He didn’t need to be reminded of that. Giving up, he closes the book and finally turns his attention to Junhui and the plate of brownies in front of him</p><p>“We laugh at you all the time. I don’t see what’s the big deal.” Mingyu shrugs, taking a bite.</p><p>“It’s not just that, he then proceeds to take <em>my</em> vials and finish <em>my</em> potion.” Junhui continues his tirade, his tone sounds like someone committed a crime against him.</p><p>“I could’ve done it by myself if he wasn’t meddling like that.”</p><p>It’s moments like these where Junhui seems to talk out of his ass. It’s a talent. He could ramble for hours on end but it would just be him running circles around a topic. Inversely, he could say only a few words and that would be enough.</p><p>It’s pretty amusing seeing him so agitated. It’s so… <em>directionless</em>. Mingyu bets he doesn’t mean half the things he’s saying. But he won’t say that out loud, Junhui’s going to get all upset.</p><p>And this is better than having him holed up and wordlessly going about his day. That pains Mingyu and Seokmin. So even if Junhui’s being petty right now, they never get tired of him.</p><p>“Isn’t he trying to help you?” Seokmin offers and Mingyu gets what he’s saying. He’s hung out a bit with Minghao since the first time they sat together and you can easily get antagonized with the Slytherin’s behavior.</p><p>“Not with that shit-eating smirk, he isn’t.”  Junhui crosses his arm and sinks into the chair, sulking.</p><p>Minghao has a way to go with his social cues, that’s for sure, and having chronic resting bitch face is no help. Meanwhile, Junhui’s too fixated on his one-sided rivalry.</p><p>In other words, they’re both kinda dumb.</p><p>“You’re just bitter that he’s good at everything,” the seer teases, earning him an eye-roll.</p><p>“Ha-ha, real funny,” he steals a brownie and normally Mingyu would rush to steal it back but he lets him, he doesn’t really have the strength to do it. And Junhui looks cute munching on the brownie in his hands, pouting childishly.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Walking into class, Junhui takes a deep breath before settling into his seat with Minghao. Mingyu offers a reassuring pat on the back. Meanwhile, the seer stumbles into his seat and slumps onto his desk, startling Wonwoo.</p><p>“You okay there?” Wonwoo asks in that awkward tone of his. The seer nods sloppily. He can’t even bring himself to turn his head to look at his concerned partner.</p><p>“Sure?”</p><p>Mingyu offers a thumbs-up instead of answering. He hears the teacher walk in and decides he has to get himself together. He remembers they have an activity today so his pretend-to-listen-by-staring-at-a-book M.O. won’t work. Instead he lays out his things, making sure the small cauldron in front of him is balanced perfectly on its stand.</p><p>Tapping himself a few times on the face sort of helps and then he finally sits up.</p><p>The potions master wastes no time and starts the class. “I trust that everyone did their research beforehand for the ingredients of a Potion for Dreamless Sleep.”</p><p>Still, she moves to a tray of ingredients perfectly lined-up and proceeds to list off different things that they need, holding them up for students to recognize. Mingyu hears some mumbling and steals a glance at his potions partner, who’s mouthing the words unconsciously.</p><p>“… and Valerian sprigs,” he finishes quietly.</p><p>Mingyu finds it adorable. This past week, he’s starting to pick up on the little things Wonwoo does instinctively. The mumbling of things he had memorized, how quiet and unassuming he could be if he wanted, and the way he would look into Mingyu’s eyes only to tear his gaze away. These all contradicted Mingyu’s initial impression of him.</p><p>One thing he hasn’t picked up on though, is the mystery of Jeon Wonwoo’s aura and its mauve haze.</p><p>Occasionally, there’d be an excited glint in his eyes that Mingyu finds overwhelming. It’s enchanting, but for some reason, Wonwoo always seems to quell his enthusiasm afterward. The purple lights come up often when that happens, but there’s a hesitant quality to them.</p><p>Just when the seer thinks he could get a good feel of it, it’s gone. As if it knew he was trying to catch it.</p><p>The professor tells the students to start, carefully eyeing each pair.</p><p>Mingyu and Wonwoo start putting ingredients into their respective mortars, carefully measuring each one. There’s a peaceful air in the way the Ravenclaw works. He’s looking excitedly at the bubbling cauldron, pleased with his work. Even the way he crushes the mixture is somehow mesmerizing. Mingyu distractedly mixes his own, causing little drops to spill.</p><p>Maybe him being sleep-deprived is the cause but Wonwoo looks unreal. And he thinks his headache is letting up, the noise of the classroom fades into a pleasant background hum. He watches his careful movements and when Wonwoo turns to look at him, he’s in slow-motion.</p><p>“Um, you’re spilling some,” the Ravenclaw momentarily stops and points a finger at the tiny droplets on the table.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>At first Wonwoo looks confused, then a look of realization crosses his face. He takes a deep breath and everything around Mingyu starts to come into focus again. The dull ache in his head returns and the chatter of students fills his ears, more annoying than relaxing.</p><p>He overhears a conversation from the next table over.</p><p><em>“It’s two blobs of Flobberworm mucus.” </em>Minghao says nonchalantly.</p><p><em>“This </em>is<em> two blobs.” </em>Junhui insists.</p><p>
  <em>“That’s two and a half.”</em>
</p><p>Junhui groans loudly and Mingyu glances away. If he had it in him, he would’ve laughed. He belatedly wipes away the splatters on his table. Beside him Wonwoo coughs.</p><p>“You okay?” for the nth time. It’s a phrase Mingyu seems to hear from him quite often. Always preceded by him ogling Wonwoo. Maybe he’s starting to feel self-conscious about it.</p><p>“I’m just spacing out a lot,” Mingyu cards a hand through his hair. “That and I haven’t been getting much sleep.”</p><p>It’s not entirely a lie, just a simple omission of the truth. If Wonwoo has been noticing the said ogling, he makes no sign of it. “Is there something bothering you?”</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, some freaky-ass dreams that’s probably about the future, because ha-ha would you look at that, I’m a seer. I keep seeing my best friend covered in blood, seemingly killing my new friend, and did I mention that everything’s on fire?</em>
</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head to erase his imagined outburst. It’s no use to scare Wonwoo off.</p><p>“Not much, I just want to get some sleep.” Mingyu drums his fingers idly on the table, eyes drooping.</p><p>“Well, we <em>are </em>making a Potion for Dreamless Sleep…” Wonwoo begins. “Why not try that? We can make another batch.” He starts gathering up the leftover ingredients before Mingyu could protest.</p><p>“That’s actually a good idea,” Mingyu smiles widely for the first time today, his canines showing at the prospect of a restful evening. Even if it’s only for one night, he welcomes the little reprieve. He needs a little rest if he’s going to figure out what this means.</p><p>Technically speaking, it’s not that the seer can’t sleep, it’s more of his sleep is always disturbed by the ominous flashes. <em>That’s </em>what’s keeping him up. It’s kind of hard to want to sleep if you keep seeing that kind of stuff.</p><p>“It’s supposed to knock anyone out and guarantees that you won’t be bothered by dreams or anything,” Wonwoo adds, as if he read his mind, which is a ridiculous thought.</p><p>They set off, working together to create a third potion and take turns doing each step. Mingyu starts to heat it up when he accidentally bumps the cauldron and some of the liquid spills. It scalds Wonwoo, who’s cleaning up leftover sprigs of Lavender.</p><p>“Shit!” Mingyu’s quick, taking Wonwoo’s hand in his. He lightly dabs a cloth on it and turns it this way and that to inspect it. He doesn’t notice the way his seatmate freezes up when he does.</p><p>“It doesn’t look that bad, but I’m really sorry,” he gently thumbs circles into the Ravenclaw’s palms. It’s a little red but Mingyu sees no signs that it burnt the skin.</p><p>
  <em>Nice going. The guy was trying to help and you spill a boiling potion on him.</em>
</p><p>Then he catches himself. He looks at his partner frozen in place, staring at their hands. There’s an odd look in his eyes and Mingyu’s mind goes blank. There’s only Wonwoo and everything else is a blur. His hand in his feels right and there’s nothing he would want more. Violet spots cloud his vision and it’s comfortingly pleasant.</p><p>It doesn’t last long though, as Wonwoo snatches his hand away and Mingyu almost frowns when he does. He won’t lie, it’s disappointing. Regaining his bearings, he realizes how he had affectionately borderline caressed the Ravenclaw’s hand and his face heats up.</p><p>“I— um,” Mingyu looks down, <em>wow what a nice floor</em>, it’s pretty clean for a Potions classroom. Whoever’s cleaning is doing a good job. Oh look, there’s a little crack shaped like a heart near his feet. <em>Interesting. </em>He’s definitely not thinking about how Wonwoo’s hands felt and how he basically had tunnel vision for a few moments, <em>nope</em>, not at all.</p><p>Wonwoo clears his throat, taking the cloth on his slightly prickly skin. “I-It’s okay, like you said, it’s uh, not that bad,” gesturing to the small patch of red on the back of his hand.</p><p>Mingyu nods and they continue working on the potions, setting them all aside to brew for half an hour.</p><p>A heavy air hangs between them and Mingyu thinks thwacking himself on the head is very appealing right now. God, if he wasn’t being a klutz, he was being a creepy weirdo. What even was wrong with him? He has no business leering at Wonwoo every chance he gets, no matter how pretty he looked or how comforting it was to stare at him.</p><p>And the purple spots, they were there again.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Mingyu starts but trails off, after a particularly uncomfortable silence. He tries to busy himself by fiddling with the test tubes lined up in front of him. He’s not entirely sure what he’s apologizing for. Spilling stuff on him? Holding his hand? Gawking at him from head to toe? <em>All of the above</em>?</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t look at him but an embarrassed smile curls on his lips. “You don’t have to apologize,” He props his elbow onto the table, resting his chin on his palm. “… It was my fault,” he sighs.</p><p>“Huh?” Mingyu glances his way confusedly but Wonwoo doesn’t move. Now <em>he’s</em> confused. Which one was Wonwoo forgiving him for?</p><p>“Trust me. You aren’t at fault.” There’s that faraway look on his face again, like his words are supposed to mean something more. This time though, it feels as if Wonwoo’s avoiding meeting his eyes on purpose.</p><p>Mingyu takes his word for it and whispers a silent <em>if you say so </em>under his breath, not really understanding what he meant. It kinda stings how he won’t look at him though.</p><p>If it was okay then why is he acting like this?</p><p>
  <em>Do you think Wonwoo… Soft, dorky, and awkward Wonwoo, would have the heart to tell you it was your fault? He’s doing you a favor by being nice.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu purses his lips. That it isn’t right. Wonwoo may be a little mysterious but he won’t do something like that. Then like an epiphany, it hits him.</p><p>
  <em>Was it the lights?</em>
</p><p>When the class is done, Wonwoo shyly hands him the flask, his eyes never meeting Mingyu’s. Their fingers brush a little as it’s passed from one hand to another and Mingyu decides to use his <em>abilities, </em>just a little.</p><p>Wonwoo tries to scurry off, head hanging low, when Mingyu grabs him by the wrist. This catches his partner off guard and he unconsciously meets Mingyu’s eyes.</p><p>In the split-second contact, Mingyu feels another jolt but he pushes on and peers in. The soft purple lights swirl around Wonwoo, pulsing every now and again.</p><p>“Thank you.” Mingyu’s completely sincere as he smiles, and the lights pulse brighter, making it hard to focus on anything. His hold on Wonwoo relaxes, as does his whole body.</p><p>But there’s one more thing that happens, he sees the shadows on the cliff in his dreams. But now he can clearly see one of them is Wonwoo.</p><p>“N-No problem,” Wonwoo stutters out, then as soon as they appeared, the lights disappear. It doesn’t feel like they’re gone, though. Just… <em>hiding</em>. “I hope you sleep well tonight.”</p><p>Wonwoo walks away without Mingyu even noticing, too bewildered to notice how the Ravenclaw’s ears were tinged a bright red as he left.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mingyu scarfs down his lunch, earning him strange looks from his friends.</p><p>“What’s the hurry?” Seokmin asks.</p><p>To say he’s restless is an understatement. It isn’t just about the dream anymore, Wonwoo’s aura was fucking with him, <em>big time</em>. He doesn’t expect he’ll get answers soon, but if he doesn’t do something about it, he’ll definitely lose his mind.</p><p>“Meeting up with your Ravenclaw <em>friend</em>?” Junhui emphasizes the word <em>friend </em>like it’s something malicious, with a waggle of his fingers. Seokmin squeals and Mingyu rolls his eyes.</p><p>“No,” Mingyu says humorlessly, struggling to chew on the last bite of his food.  “I gotta go to the library.”</p><p>Realizing he stuffed his mouth way too much, Mingyu finds himself not being able to swallow. He makes a grab for his drink to wash down the contents of his mouth.</p><p>Seokmin must’ve noticed his discomfort, patting him on the back. “Slow down, you’re going to choke on something.”</p><p>Beside him, Junhui chuckles and offers a suggestive eyebrow raise. “That’s not the only thing he might choke on…” he whispers.</p><p>Mingyu almost spits his drink. “Ya!” He smacks Junhui upside the head. “You leave Wonwoo out of your filthy mind,” he huffs, continuing to take large gulps of water.</p><p>Junhui giggles like a prepubescent child “But Seokmin made it so easy,” he whines.</p><p>Seokmin tilts his head, confused. “Don’t listen to the likes of him,” Mingyu moves to cover Seokmin’s ears.</p><p>“Wait, I thought you were…” Seokmin knits his brows, removing Mingyu’s hands from the side of his head. “…uh, the one that wears the pants?”</p><p>This time, it’s Junhui who almost spits his drink, clapping his hands as he guffaws. Mingyu groans, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>“You have much to learn,” Junhui tells Seokmin, wrapping a protective arm around him. “You should’ve seen him Seokmin, he looked so whipped.”</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of Minghao lecturing you.” Mingyu counters, effectively making Junhui stop from his teasing. The smile on his face is replace with an unamused scowl.</p><p>“Don’t even <em>start</em>,” Junhui warns, eyes pointedly looking at him.</p><p>Mingyu laughs, finding it hilarious how easy it is to rile him up. “You started it.”</p><p>“Touché, my good friend.” Junhui raises his glass in acknowledgment, sipping at it with an air of exaggerated elegance. Seokmin lets out a prolonged <em>ohhh</em>.</p><p>“I get it now! He was talking about giving Wonwoo a—,”</p><p>“STOP!” Mingyu clamps a hand over Seokmin’s mouth, collapsing in embarrassment. “I wish the ground would open up and just swallow me.”</p><p>“Speaking of swallow—,”</p><p>“OH MY GOD JUNHUI, SHUT THE FUCK UP.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s been barely a month and Mingyu’s mind is already in shambles with all sorts of mysteries. Junhui’s rather risqué humor did not help at all.</p><p>It’s dangerous to keep thinking about Wonwoo after his dumbass friend’s comments but Mingyu’s already has his heart set on looking for answers. Entering the library, he makes a beeline for the section of books on auras, pulling a few.</p><p>The library is mostly empty, save for a particular table littered with books. Mingyu spots Minghao silently reading, tucked away innocuously in one of the corners.</p><p>He decides to sit with the Slytherin, hopefully to avoid his mind drifting to other things, and Minghao honest-to-god flinches, jumping a little at the sound of the chair across him being pulled.</p><p>“Hey!” Mingyu chirps, to which Minghao only offers a thin smile. It’s the friendliest expression Mingyu’s seen from him and he delights in it. He places the books gently onto the table as he settles down.</p><p>Because of Mingyu’s recent search for meaning in his dreams, he’s been frequenting the library. What he didn’t expect to discover was that this was Minghao’s usual place to hang out. Without fail, he finds him at the exact same place, reading something.</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t need to wonder why he doesn’t stay at the Slytherin Common Room.</p><p>Sometimes they talk. It could be about anything and everything and the conversation flows so well, to the surprise of the Hufflepuff. They share similar interests and views on things. They just <em>clicked</em>.</p><p>Sometimes they sit in silence, each immersed in a book of their own and it’s oddly comforting.</p><p>“Back for some Divination studies?” the Slytherin asks, out of the blue.</p><p>Minghao’s not really one to initiate conversation so Mingyu is a little startled, like his seatmate has somehow learnt of his recent troubles. But he remembers how he used the class as an excuse for reading so many symbology books.</p><p>“Nah, I’m…” Mingyu starts. “I’m here to refresh myself on auras. You?” He asks as he eyes the books strewn about on the table, the titles catching his attention.</p><p>
  <em>Ancient Runes: A History of Symbols, A Complete Guide to Ancient Runes, Essential Ancient Runes.</em>
</p><p>“Just reading a novel.”</p><p>Mingyu nods, though that’s quite a lot for one subject. And those are usually already covered during their third or fourth year.</p><p>“And all of this?”</p><p>“Not mine.”</p><p>Succinct answers. Very Minghao-esque, Mingyu thinks.</p><p>
  <em>Then whose are these?</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know <em>how</em> you spend so many hours cooped up in here Hao,” A few more books are placed onto the table, surprising the Hufflepuff. Mingyu looks up and sees Prefect Jeonghan, wiping sweat off of his brow.</p><p>“Who’s this?” Jeonghan belatedly notices the tall student.</p><p>“This is Mingyu.” Minghao offers. “…an acquaintance.”</p><p>Mingyu would at least like to be called a friend, but in this case, he’ll gladly take it.</p><p>“Hi Mingyu! I’m Jeonghan,” he waves playfully, his smile a little mismatched with his knowing eyes. There’s an intensity in the way he looks at Mingyu and it makes the Hufflepuff antsy.</p><p>“Oh, I know. You’re the Slytherin Prefect, right?”</p><p>“I’m flattered a handsome student like you knows me,” Jeonghan swoons.</p><p>Mingyu would like to feel good about the compliment but instead he smiles awkwardly. As if sensing his growing unease, Minghao speaks up. “Ignore him, he just wants to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>The seer chuckles nervously, not knowing how to react. Just the prefect’s gaze is enough to unsettle him, making Mingyu feel like he knows something Mingyu doesn’t.</p><p>Which is dumb because Mingyu’s a seer. He’s the one who knows things. It doesn’t make him feel any less nervous though.</p><p>“I keep getting recognized by cute Hufflepuffs, I’m so happy,” Jeonghan hums. “Last week it was Junnie, now it’s you.”</p><p>“You know Junhui?”</p><p>There’s a beat of silence then Jeonghan answers. “Yeah, it’s like a family thing.”</p><p><em>Family</em>?</p><p>Mingyu stores that information away for later, recalling the recent revelation regarding Junhui’s family.</p><p>“Plus,” Jeonghan adds. “He’s Hao’s <em>friend</em>, of course I’d know him.”</p><p>Without looking up, Minghao answers, “He’s not my friend.”</p><p>“You wish he was though.” Jeonghan breathes out, smiling shrewdly all the while.</p><p>Minghao’s eye twitches but he says nothing to confirm nor deny the prefect’s claims, only answering with a “read” as he gestures to the books on the table. Mingyu senses something shift in his aura. <em>Huh.</em></p><p>The seer spies the prefect’s curious selection of books, scanning a few of the titles. He didn’t take Jeonghan as someone who’s into runes or history. That’s more of a Wonwoo thing.</p><p>He realizes that that was the reason he was in the library in the first place, finally opening a book on auras. He skims the index of the book’s contents but nothing in it seems to have any information about the purple lights. He moves on to the next book, with no better luck. On the fourth book, Mingyu starts thinking he’s never going to find any information.</p><p>Mingyu hears Jeonghan frustratedly thump his head on a thick tome. “I’m never going to find what I need.”</p><p>Relating to the prefect’s struggles, Mingyu pauses from his browsing.</p><p>“Need any help?”</p><p>There’s a slight prick in Mingyu’s mind as Jeonghan looks at him, but he ignores it thinking it might be his seer sight being a jerk again. There’s that scrutinizing gaze from Jeonghan and Mingyu doesn’t know how to act.</p><p>But apparently, he did <em>something</em> right, judging from the way Jeonghan’s returns to his playful demeanor.</p><p>“I have to decipher something but I can’t seem to find anything about the runes I have.” The prefect whines.</p><p>
  <em>I could help out, but I think I have my own mysteries to solve. On the other hand, Wonwoo would love a challenge like this.</em>
</p><p>“I study runes but I know someone who knows much more than I do,” Mingyu suggests. “He could definitely help you out.”</p><p>“That’s great, I’d love that.” Jeonghan claps excitedly. “So who’s our guy?”</p><p>“Jeon Wonwoo, sixth-year Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“You’re right! He <em>is </em>a huge nerd for this stuff. Why didn’t I think of him?” Jeonghan smacks his forehead lightly a his own forgetfulness.</p><p>“You know him?” It’s a small school, and surely Wonwoo must have other friends but it still comes as a slight surprise.</p><p>“Hmm, lanky boy, looks scary but actually really awkward if you ask me, but he’s cute in a dorky kind of way.”</p><p> “…So, you do?”</p><p>Jeonghan smiles, busy with scanning a book. “Yeah, he’s Soonyoung’s childhood friend.”</p><p>“Really? I didn’t know.”</p><p>That’s weird, Mingyu thought. Why didn’t Wonwoo mention that? Soonyoung’s his house’s prefect. Surely Wonwoo would’ve pointed that out. It was some sort of common ground for them, right?</p><p>And he doesn’t really see the two hanging out much.</p><p>“How do <em>you</em> know him?” Jeonghan peeks from his book with that trademark smirk and Mingyu shifts uneasily. The Slytherin prefect’s aura feels so slippery, like trying to hold a snake, which is oddly fitting.</p><p>“He’s a classmate and friend.” Mingyu answers simply. He recalls their duel and becoming potions partners and finally the purple lights. He gulps, remembering the vision he saw when he looked into Wonwoo’s future. He glances at Minghao, the one he saw falling into an endless void in the same vision, sending a shiver down his spine.</p><p>Something feels off, like an intrusion in his mind. The prickling sensation almost smothers his senses. It’s new to Mingyu and it’s incredibly uncomfortable. Looking back at Jeonghan, his smirk is gone, his mouth slightly agape.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m glad I could help with your homework?” Mingyu asks unsure, his mind still trying to breathe and form coherent thoughts.</p><p>“I appreciate it,” Jeonghan smiles again, but there’s a faltering quality to it. “It’s not for class though, more like just something I’m curious about.”</p><p>Minghao narrows his eyes at the prefect for a second, then shrugs. Mingyu doesn’t know what it’s supposed to mean. He hums in agreement instead, completely understanding inquisitiveness, at least.</p><p>The bell chimes and Mingyu realizes lunch break is over and he’s grateful to find a reason to leave. He felt suffocated in the room. He takes the last book on the table he hasn’t read and excuses himself.</p><p>“I have to go now,” he moves to leave, stumbling a little, and the two Slytherins wave at him.</p><p>Mingyu walks away, feeling like his skin has been peeled back. He doesn’t have to look back to know that Jeonghan’s staring at him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That night, Mingyu’s exhausted, even more so than usual. The encounter at the library made him feel out-of-sorts and it’s another thing he doesn’t have an answer to. Add it to the pile, he guesses.</p><p>He keeps the book, well it’s more of a journal really, that he got from the library in his bedside drawer, choosing to read it some other time. Tonight, he’ll be getting some well-deserved rest.</p><p>Mingyu takes the potion Wonwoo gave him earlier on top of the nightstand and uncaps the flask in his hands. Swishing the thick purple liquid around, it smells of freshly-pressed linen and oozes coziness.</p><p>
  <em>Here’s to a good night’s sleep.</em>
</p><p>Holding it up as if he’s giving a toast, he drinks it down, until the very last drop. It flows down his throat, the honey-like consistency combined with the slight warmth offering a comforting feeling. He pulls the covers over his body, shifting into the most comfortable position to sleep.</p><p>The effect is instantaneous, his eyes droop and he feels his body getting groggy.</p><p>Then, his eyes finally close. In his mind there’s nothing.</p><p>But like a ghost haunting his every dream, there’s blood, there’s fire, and then darkness, all too familiar.</p><p>His vision starts once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>update schedule who? i only know sporadic posts ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>seriously though, thanks for putting up with my dumbass self and as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated</p><p>take care !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Junhui reminisces and learns that familiarity can be a bad thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m back &lt;3 you’re all very sweet,,, thanks for being patient with me :&gt;</p><p>now for our regularly scheduled junhao (there’s a sneak peek of the angst to come, enjoy it masochists)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had just risen when Junhui woke up and he thought it’s perfect for a little early-morning flying. He gets ready for the day, not bothering to be sneaky. His roommates are far too used to his morning excursions and makes his way to the lake.</p><p>When Junhui gets there, the lake and its surroundings look lively and new in the light, clean and untouched. He perches on his broom, slightly hovering off the ground.</p><p>Crisp colors of nature and a soft fresh breeze offers him a comfortingly familiar feeling. He kicks off his shoes and the grass barely graze his toes. Junhui starts swinging his legs back and forth, smiling at the tickling sensation. Urging forward, he starts skimming the lake’s glistening water. It’s much cooler above the lake and the wind breathes life into the trees, making their leaves rustle softly. It also breathes life into Junhui, filling him with an unmistakable brightness that he craves every moment of his life.</p><p>He takes a deep breath, trying to get as much of the fresh air as his lungs can.</p><p>It reminds him of the way the wind beneath his feet swirled as he buzzed around the Quidditch pitch, with people’s cheers in his ears. He longs for nothing more than to get back on the field, to feel so free. There he had an actual purpose, and it was something he could excel at that wasn’t… morally questionable.</p><p>He guesses the tryouts would starts next week or the week after that. Soon he'll be back to doing training, drills and exercises. Junhui's pretty excited, which explains why he’s taking his broom for a spin this early.</p><p>Initially, none of his friends were into Quidditch at all. Mingyu had dabbled in many extra-curriculars but usually stuck to wizard chess, and Seokmin was focused on music club. As for himself, clubs weren't his thing.</p><p>One day towards the end of fourth-year with the sticky humidity of a fast-approaching summer, Mingyu had been invited to hang out with the Hufflepuff team, as per the request of one of his friends. Junhui and Seokmin had nothing better to do so they tagged along.</p><p>The Quidditch pitch was wide and well-maintained, it was a little odd seeing it empty like this. Without houses screaming at each other and rivalries at the forefront of every cheer.</p><p>They watched in awe as the players flew around, passing the ball as they moved swiftly in the air. Junhui thought they looked really cool to and he kind of wanted to try.  He had always done well in his flying classes, maybe he had some potential for the sport.</p><p>As if hearing his thoughts, Yugyeom, the one who had invited them, asked them to play along for fun.</p><p>Not one to back down from a challenge, Mingyu gladly accepted. Seokmin was all for it too, trying his best as a keeper. He screeched so loud whenever he tried to swerve and intercept the ball. The guy wasn’t the best when it comes to flying but every time he fell or got hit, Seokmin always had a huge smile on his face. Needles to say, he tried his best.</p><p>Meanwhile, Junhui had been assigned as a chaser and he also sucked. He could barely remember how many times he lost his balance while going after someone with the quaffle. His head still aches when he thinks about it. Not to mention his hair always got into his face uncomfortably.</p><p>It’s no surprise that the players exceeded Junhui’s expectations. At first it dampened his spirits, but he had so much fun that he didn’t mind.</p><p>After the first round, one of the players suggested to rotate the roles and that’s when Junhui discovered his uncanny skill as a keeper. Pinpointing where the ball would fly to felt natural to him, easily blocking every attempt at sinking a point. Despite his tall stature, he wasn’t disadvantaged at all, easily maneuvering his body nimbly and his stamina never faltering.</p><p>Mingyu also received praises for his reflexes as a beater. Due to his height, he got hit quite often but it ended up being an effective way to protect the chasers from the bludgers. It was amazing and pretty hilarious at the same time.</p><p>Meanwhile, Seokmin wasn’t any better at other positions and Junhui recalls that he got quite sulky, wanting to do better. The upside would be that he found a friend in the current Hufflepuff Prefect, Soonyoung. Aside from playing the game, the two messed around a lot. They brought out the chaotic tendencies in each other and <em>man</em>, they were loud. They made so many of the players double over in laughter and fall off their brooms. Soon enough, Seokmin was back to his sunny self.</p><p>Looking back, if it was a simple ball game, Seokmin could’ve done better. But with all the flying and balancing, it was probably difficult to get his head in the game.</p><p>Drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, they decided to settle on the bleachers to take a break and eat snacks, laughing about mishaps beforehand.</p><p>Junhui observed that they cared for each other a lot, seeing the kind gestures and atmosphere surrounding the team. They rested their head on another’s shoulder, unconsciously stroked one’s hair, and always made sure everyone had food and drinks.</p><p>The kindness and care felt so natural and it even extended to him. Someone had slung a towel across Junhui’s shoulders, gave him a drink and patted him on the back, offering endless compliments. Though they were only acquaintances, Junhui thought it was oddly comforting hanging around the Hufflepuffs. Sweet, pleasant, and simple.</p><p>At some point, the senior players had become somber and pointed out that most of them were graduating, leaving the team pretty much empty. It was like cold water had washed over their warm atmosphere and everyone nodded solemnly.</p><p>The captain stood up and called Soonyoung's attention.</p><p>"You're a great player." He began. "I think you'd make a great captain."</p><p>“Thanks!” The princely student grinned, eyes turning to slits.</p><p>“You take care of the team now, okay?”</p><p>Soonyoung tilted his head, confused and then it <em>clicked</em>.</p><p>“Wait, are you…?”</p><p>The captain only laughed. “Yes, Soonyoung. <em>You’re</em> the new captain.”</p><p>Soonyoung had been on the brink of tears then, not believing what he heard and the captain ruffled his hair fondly. There were claps and cheers all around. Overall, it was a heartwarming sight.</p><p>Thinking they might have overstayed their welcome, the three had offered to leave. This was obviously something meant for the team players. It was sweet but a little awkward for an outsider.</p><p>Junhui briefly wondered how’d that feel like. Be so happy that you’re moved to tears. But to their surprise, the former captain had asked them to stay.</p><p>“You’re a good bunch, why don’t you consider trying out for the team next year?”</p><p>Mingyu and Seokmin beamed, overjoyed at the offer. However, Junhui was hesitant. He had fun, but joining the Quidditch team isn’t something his parents would approve of.</p><p>With a heavy heart, he politely declined.</p><p>“But!” It was Soonyoung who spoke up this time. “You were so good! You should at least try.”</p><p>There were mutterings of assent among the group, mostly people Junhui has never even met before this day. He had heard so many different compliments: ‘<em>you were meant for this’ </em>or ‘<em>you’re a natural</em>’ and even ‘<em>I’ve never seen someone as good as you’</em></p><p>But it was one specific statement that stuck out to him.</p><p>“<em>We need you</em>.”</p><p>He barely knew these people and they were whole-heartedly inviting him to join their little family of sorts. It’s only been a few hours and they already put so much trust in him.</p><p>It felt nice. It felt nice to be wanted.</p><p>His parents would have some choice words for him but the next year, he was there at the Quidditch pitch to try out for a place in the team. Months later, they became champions.</p><p>And Junhui doesn’t regret his choice, not one bit.</p><p>Sitting here by the lake, he's glad that he can find comfort in this familiar feeling. But Junhui quickly reminds himself that familiarity can be a bad thing too.</p><p>This is proven only a few minutes later. After his little reminiscing session, he walks back to get breakfast, and he sees none other than Joshua Hong walking out of the library, all neat and clean and <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>Junhui does a full 180-degree pivot, turning on his heel as inconspicuously as he can. Apparently, it’s not inconspicuous enough, because he hears the bright voice of the Ravenclaw transfer call after him.</p><p>“Junhui?”</p><p>The Hufflepuff pretends he doesn’t hear it and keeps walking, but this doesn’t deter Joshua.</p><p>“Junhui! <em>Wen Junhui</em>!”</p><p>He winces and turns around, offering a forced smile. Joshua’s face goes through at least three different expressions. His eyes widen, he smiles in disbelief, moves his mouth to shout but for some reason decides against it, and finally closes his mouth, smiling thinly. Joshua maintains his poise and walks towards him.</p><p>“It’s good to see you,” he greets politely.</p><p>“Yeah,” Junhui chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. <em>Ever the courteous one.</em></p><p>“Old habits die hard, huh?” He snickers, before he realizes what he had said, referring to the Ravenclaw’s formal demeanor. Though Joshua’s dainty by nature, Junhui knows that the formalities only come from years of rote.</p><p>At first the Ravenclaw’s caught off guard, then he smiles much more naturally. “You can still see right through me.”</p><p>Constant comparison to him can be a pain in the ass but honestly, Junhui likes Joshua. They get each other in a way few could. After all, not everyone bears the unending pressure of being an heir to a world-renowned business.</p><p>They've only met briefly a couple times when they were kids at those stuffy social gatherings where the amount of false flattery could suffocate you and kids are paraded as cute little things in designer outfits.</p><p>It’s called ‘strengthening ties’ but to the young heirs, it was smiling at strangers who pinched their cheeks without permission while the two were bored out of their mind. They had to be on their best behavior so everyone would think they’re perfect little kids, and by extension, have perfect parents.</p><p>Now that Junhui thinks about it, they were like <em>dogs</em>. Behave and be cute, oh, and learn a bunch of tricks to impress people.</p><p>Junhui had never cared for that kind of bullshittery and he thought he would hate Joshua. He’s everything an heir should be. He smiled at everyone, was very polite, spoke different languages, and carried himself with dreamlike grace.</p><p>Contrary to his opinion though, he found that the American boy was a little inclined to mischief, as long as you gave him the right push. This led to multiple occasions of them going behind their parents’ backs, doing dumb stuff or wandering whatever event hall they were at instead of mingling with the so-called nobility that they were born into. They're parents barely noticed they were gone.</p><p>So yeah, Junhui enjoys Joshua’s company. They both have a role to play and that’s their common ground.</p><p>It’s just that Joshua is better at it. That’s what makes Junhui a little bitter.</p><p>“So… mind telling me why you’re here instead of finishing up at Ilvermorny?” Junhui finally asks. It's been a while and catching up might be nice. They were friends a long time ago, after all.</p><p>“Well, you know…” Joshua shrugs. “<em>Parents</em>.”</p><p>Junhui nods. It's a vague answer, but one he understands.</p><p>"They finally got tired of your antics?" Joshua always had a penchant for tricks behind that soft image, ever since they started messing around as kids. Junhui heard through the grapevine that he hadn’t grown out of that. It wouldn't come as a surprise if he’s here as some sort of punishment.</p><p>If Junhui's parents cared enough, something similar would've happened to him.</p><p>Joshua chuckles weakly. "Yeah, you could say that."</p><p>They walk together in silence, not knowing what to say next. It's been quite a while and they haven't gotten in touch during the last few years.</p><p>"How about you, though?" Joshua suddenly asks. "I heard what happened. Are you doing okay after…” he hesitates and Junhui tilts his head curiously.</p><p>“After what happened with <em>Samuel</em>?”</p><p>The name sends a spike of pain somewhere in Junhui's soul. He feels his chest tighten and gulps, trying to get a hold of himself.</p><p>“You disappeared after that entire <em>thing</em>… I was a little worried." Joshua explains gently. The Hufflepuff is still processing his feelings, as if there isn’t enough air in his lungs to get words out of his mouth. He fights through it though, there’s no way he’s falling apart <em>here</em>, out in the open.</p><p>“Junhui?”</p><p>He clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm good. It's been, what? Seven— eight years?" He tries to smile, but it wobbles pathetically, like it’s not meant to be there.</p><p>"I'm—" his voice cracks and Junhui tries to steady himself. "I'm fine."</p><p>"Jun..."</p><p>"Really, I am," Junhui insists. "I have to go. My friends are waiting for me at the Hall. I’ll see you around.”</p><p>Of course it’s a lie, breakfast has barely started this early in the morning, but Junhui needs to leave <em>right now</em>. So before Joshua could reply, he disappears around a corner hurriedly, furiously keeping the tears in his eyes from falling.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Instead of going to the Hall for breakfast, Junhui goes back to his room. He practically flings himself onto the bed, defensively curling up into a ball. He clutches his pillow close to his chest but he doesn't cry, that's not something he does. Instead he digs the heels of his palms into his scrunched-up eyes until he sees stars.</p><p>What he said was right. It’s been a little less than ten years; he <em>should</em> be fine. But then again, what right does he have to forget? What happened was still his fault, and forgetting it doesn’t sit right with Junhui.</p><p>It’s selfish of him to say it’s been easy to push such thoughts to the back of his mind but that’s what time does. It doesn’t lessen the guilt that weighs heavy on his shoulders, but he’s gotten so used to it that it became his normal.</p><p>Junhui’s eyes still sting as he removes his hands and his vision is still spotted with stars as he stares at the ceiling. Something blooms in his chest, cold and painful. The feeling washes over him until he feels it in his fingertips and he doesn’t even notice that he’s crying. There’s an intense physicality in the emotions but at the same time, it makes him unbearably numb.</p><p>He’s well acquainted with the sensation.</p><p>He blinks the tears away, feeling the warm dampness on his cheeks. He lays there, not wiping them away while feeling everything and nothing at the same time.</p><p>Now that the memory has been brought back to the forefront of his mind, he remembers it all so vividly.</p><p>The darkness, the fear, and most of all… the cowardliness.</p><p>He wants to laugh at himself, how deceitful he’s been. But more than that, there’s the self-loathing. It’s there, right under his skin. Grimy and inconsolable and <em>familiar</em>.</p><p>He lets his tears flow silently down his cheeks wordlessly, soaking in every drop of his own misery. He falls asleep like this, with ghosts of his past haunting him and the voice of someone crying for help.</p><p>Help that never came.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sound of the door opening wakes Junhui but he doesn't bother to move. He didn’t mean to fall sleep and he has no idea how much time has passed since he did. His body feels like tar, and he can’t keep himself from spilling in every direction.</p><p>But he doesn’t have it in him to even care. At least it beats violently breaking into a million fragments, since Junhui finds picking them up afterward difficult. Despite being whole though, he still feels weightless, almost as if he doesn’t have any of his pieces to begin with.</p><p>"There you are! We looked all over for you!" Seokmin exclaims, immediately approaching Junhui for a hug. "You missed breakfast."</p><p>Junhui can only offer an <em>mm-hmm</em>, still not making any movement. Mingyu hasn't said something, always one to read the room… among other things. It all feels far away to Junhui.</p><p>"Class is going to start soon, aren't you going?" Seokmin asks, then he finally notices Junhui’s gloominess and his expression turns to one of concern.</p><p>“I don’t want to.” Junhui rolls and buries his face in his pillow, avoiding his gaze. Junhui really doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to go to class, he doesn’t want to leave his room, he doesn’t even want to move. Frankly, Junhui doesn’t want to exist at the moment.</p><p>“Are you feeling sick?”</p><p>“You could say that.” Junhui’s voice is muffled as he speaks into the pillow. “Just not up to it today.”</p><p>“Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Junhui swallows. He’s sure his friends are good people but, this was too much to share. He can’t even think about it or have someone mention that name without spiraling into the mess that he is right now.</p><p>And what if it forever changes the way Mingyu and Seokmin look at him? What if he loses the two people he’s come to treat as family? A sadistic voice in his mind coaxes him to finally expose himself as the fraud that he is.</p><p>
  <em>Tell them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell them about the blood on your hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They deserve the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What they don’t deserve is a scam like you.</em>
</p><p>“Junhui?”</p><p>He closes his eyes forcefully. They <em>do</em> deserve the truth, that much he admits. But he’s not ready for that kind of pain. For now, he chooses to be selfish.</p><p>“I’m fine, just need to let the mood pass,” Junhui decides to say, that at least is a partial truth. “Go to class, I’ll catch up when I can.”</p><p>“You sure you’ll be okay by yourself in here?” It’s the first thing Mingyu has said since he entered the room.</p><p>“We could keep you company.” Seokmin suggests.</p><p>“S’okay,” Junhui mumbles. “I don’t want you guys to miss class because of me.”</p><p>Mingyu and Seokmin look at each other hesitantly. To this Junhui smiles the tiniest of smiles, looking tired when it’s barely nine o’clock in the morning. “I’d appreciate it if you cover for me, though.”</p><p>The two leave, looking back at their roommate as they walk out the door. Meanwhile, Junhui closes his eyes, letting a few tears fall. Hopefully sleep could offer him some respite.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He wakes up again, probably a few hours later—he hasn’t been keeping track—to a plate of food, a glass of water, and a note on his bedside table. Junhui sits up, his body feeling like lead and takes a sip of the water. He hadn’t noticed how dry his mouth was until he did, sighing in relief as the water washed down his throat. He’s starving too, judging from the way his stomach rumbles at the sight of the meal laid out for him. Taking the note, he smiles warmly.</p><p>
  <em>you better eat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>take your time and rest</em>
</p><p>The handwriting Junhui recognizes as Mingyu’s, neat and simple. Turning it around, there’s more scrawled on the back of the paper.</p><p><em>we’re always here for you, okay? </em> <em>♡</em></p><p>It’s Seokmin’s tiny writing. Junhui takes a book from his bedside table, slipping the note between the pages for safekeeping.</p><p>He takes the food and has a few bites, eating slowly. Instead of thinking, he focuses on eating. Chewing and tasting in the silence of the room. The food is good and it makes him feel somewhat better. Eating feels like a chore but he continues, picking up his pace. Soon enough he finishes the plate, his stomach warm and full.</p><p>Checking the time, he finds that his next class is Potions. He groans.</p><p>Junhui bites the inside of his cheek and weighs his options. He could skip but he’s already so bad at the subject as it is. An absence would only make his grades far worse.</p><p>Gauging himself, he feels he could attend this one class today. Maybe if he barreled through what he’s feeling he’ll get over it. A distraction always does the trick when he’s on the verge of a breakdown.</p><p>He’s kind of proud of himself for his decision.</p><p>Only a little though, because as he gets up from his bed, he immediately hates himself for it. His head aches and there’s zero energy in him to do anything at all. Every movement feels sluggish, his thoughts flowing no better than a jar of molasses.</p><p>Junhui catches his reflection in the mirror and his hair is sticking out in every direction. Briefly considering combing then scrapping the idea, he ruffles it, and makes it worse than it already is.</p><p>Frustrated, he rakes a hand through his hair, letting it fall over his face. A sharp exhale slips out of his mouth.</p><p><em>Maybe I </em>should<em> skip today’s classes.</em></p><p>Junhui glances back at the bed but immediately shakes his head, tearing his eyes away from the temptation.</p><p>
  <em>Just one class.</em>
</p><p>With a deep breath, he finally steps out of the room and walks to the class in his rumpled uniform, bed-hair and all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It doesn’t come as a surprise that Junhui’s the last person to arrive at the class, and he doesn’t pay attention to the glare his professor is giving him as he settles in his seat.</p><p>
  <em>Just one class. Just one class. Just one class.</em>
</p><p>He repeats it to himself like a mantra. Mingyu sees him and the seer’s face is stuck between confusion, worry, and frustration. Junhui offer him a thumbs-up and the seer raises a brow sarcastically. Junhui ignores it.</p><p>A clinking of test tubes turns his attention to his seatmate and it occurs to him that the one class he decided to attend is the one where he’s partners with Minghao.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, hello Regret, nice to see you again.</em>
</p><p>Turning his attention away from the situation he found himself in, Junhui desperately tries to pay attention to the class. Everything feels so far away though, like something had dulled his senses. His entire self is out if focus.</p><p>He slumps onto the table, the chatter of the teacher entering one ear and leaving the other. Who was he kidding? Whether he attended class or stayed in bed didn’t matter. Not with him being all over the place.</p><p>Junhui peeks from behind the hair covering his face, making a mental note that he should get it trimmed, and steals a glance at Minghao.</p><p>He expected passiveness, or maybe even an unconcerned look as he participated in class. He’s a diligent student like that.</p><p>However, that's not what Junhui sees. The Slytherin is looking at him, head tilted to the side, his brows furrowed.</p><p>
  <em>That’s… weird.</em>
</p><p>He closes his eyes and doesn’t think about it too much.</p><p>Minghao’s probably glad or wondering why Junhui isn’t offering any of his regularly-scheduled snarkiness.</p><p>
  <em>You can thank my crappy mood for that.</em>
</p><p>Someone raps on his table and Junhui snaps up to see the professor looking at him, displeased.</p><p>“It would do you good to pay attention, considering you were already late. I catch you slacking off one more time, you’re getting detention.”</p><p>The professor walks away, and Junhui definitely regrets going to class. He waits for some sort of remark from his partner, as per usual, but it doesn’t come. Minghao’s uncharacteristically quiet today. Well, he’s always quiet to be honest, but he would’ve at least insulted Junhui <em>once</em> by now.</p><p>The Hufflepuff tries to get himself together, eyeing the apparatuses in front of him. But how is he going to start if he doesn’t have the slightest idea what the lesson is about? He’s been spacing out the minute he sat in his seat and now it’s backfiring.</p><p>Stealing glances, he at least figures out that they’re working on a potion they left to brew last week. He takes it and starts to stir.</p><p>“You’re…” Minghao starts.</p><p>
  <em>There it is.</em>
</p><p>Junhui looks at him and for once, Minghao <em>hesitates.</em></p><p>“…stirring the wrong way.” he points out, in the quietest voice. It sounds like something a sincere friend would say to help, not a condescending tip from someone he dislikes.</p><p>Junhui doesn’t retort or roll his eyes. Only sighs as he reverses the direction of his actions. What he wouldn’t do to be in his bed right now.</p><p>After a minute he stops and gathers the other ingredients for the potion. The problem is that he doesn’t know in which order to put them in.</p><p>Mingyu’s too far away to ask and asking the professor is definitely not something he can do after getting scolded.</p><p>It would be incredibly dumb of him to guess, unless he wants to endanger himself or anyone in this class. And that would also lead to him getting an earful from the professor, and probably a failed grade.</p><p>Panic starts to creep into him and he’s left staring nervously at the potion before him. If he doesn’t finish this in time, he’s going to fail the activity, if he fails the activity then it’s going to reflect badly in his marks. If his marks are bad, his parents aren’t going to be pleased with that.</p><p>Usually he wouldn’t care but now it’s the end of the world for Junhui, he feels so helpless that he can’t move.</p><p>“You need to put the leaves in next.”</p><p>A soft voice mutters from beside him. Junhui looks to Minghao incredulously, the source of the sound.</p><p>Had he noticed Junhui’s panic? Was he watching him?</p><p>Not being able to process what’s happening and still racked by anxiety, Junhui only nods and does as he’s told. If Minghao’s gloating, he doesn’t care. Finishing this potion is more important than his pride at the moment.</p><p>Minghao reaches for a turmeric root on Junhui’s side of the table and the Hufflepuff lets him, staring blankly. The Slytherin proceeds to turn it into a fine powder, and puts it into a small disc, sliding it back to Junhui discreetly.</p><p>“Two measures of that.”</p><p>Junhui knows he’s staring but he can’t help it and Minghao never meets his eyes as the Hufflepuff finishes his potion. With a poof of orange smoke, the potion is complete, swirling around the cauldron. The fragrance is enough to tell that it went well.</p><p>It didn’t cross Junhui’s mind that Minghao could’ve been messing with him. He could’ve easily given him wrong instruction to mess him up, considering the Hufflepuff had been so trusting.</p><p>But he <em>didn’t</em>.</p><p>The class ends and the potion earns Junhui a nearly perfect score. Thankfully helping him get back into the good graces of the Potions master.</p><p>He turns to Minghao, who has a weird grimace-like smile. Is it even a smile? Junhui can’t tell. If it is, there sure was an attempt. Albeit an unsuccessful one. Whether he’s being smug or whatever, Junhui’s still grateful for the help. But Minghao leaves before he could even say anything.</p><p>To say it grates on his nerves is an understatement, what was this guy’s deal?</p><p>Junhui gets up to follow him, not wanting to be indebted to the Slytherin. He sees him outside and calls after him. It’s the first time he’s actually done that. The name feels weird as he says it.</p><p>In front of him, Minghao actually turns back and doesn’t ignore the call.</p><p>
  <em>Another first.</em>
</p><p>Junhui walks to him, noticing how he looks so tiny and quiet as he waits for what Junhui’s about to say. This surprises the Hufflepuff and the ‘thanks’ he wanted to say gets stuck in his throat.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mingyu stomps towards him. “I thought I told you to rest?” Attempting to throw himself onto his roommate, he loses his footing and falls towards Minghao with all the momentum of someone six-feet-tall.</p><p>Without thinking, Junhui grabs Minghao’s hand and pulls him away from his blundering giant of a friend. Mingyu falls to the floor with a slight thud.</p><p>The Chinese students look at him on the floor as he tries to get up. A cold sensation registers in Junhui’s mind and he notices how tightly he’s gripping Minghao’s icy hand. For some reason, Junhui also catalogues the fact that Minghao’s fingers are long and slender.</p><p>It seems the both of them had the same idea, their eyes meeting after glancing at their hands. Both of them retract their hands quickly.</p><p>“I-just-wanted-to-say-thanks-for-the-help,” Junhui blurts out rapidly, not looking at Minghao.</p><p>To this Minghao nods and gestures to Mingyu. “Guess we’re even.” He’s no longer soft or tiny, eyes sharp and guarded but it doesn’t look right to Junhui. It feels… <em>unnatural</em>. He would even go as far as to say it seems forced.</p><p>Which is ridiculous, because that’s Minghao’s default. Prickly and cold and callous.</p><p>Junhui nods too, rushing to Mingyu. “Okay-thanks-again-I-have-to-go-bye.” He runs away, not knowing why he’s feeling so flustered.</p><p>He practically drags Mingyu away, who’s still nagging about Junhui not resting.</p><p>Minghao is left standing alone outside of the classroom, hand raised with an unsaid ‘<em>bye’</em>. He turns away, rubbing his hand that feels warmer than before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hihi this is longer than usual</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how we feelin after the cb?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here are some notes on the stuff you missed.” Mingyu hands Junhui a thin filler notebook. There are short paragraphs and bullet points on each page summarizing a topic. As usual, the handwriting is neat and simple, easy-to-read.</p><p>Junhui takes them with a smile. “Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.” He looks through the notes silently, and Mingyu senses a melancholic air to him, like whatever’s got him down last time is lingering.</p><p>“You feeling any better?”</p><p>Junhui briefly stops skimming and scratches his head. “Yeah, sorta… taking a break helped.”</p><p>Mingyu nods, muttering a ‘<em>that’s good</em>’ under his breath and slinging an arm over his friend.</p><p>“Thanks to your nagging, I guess.” he chuckles, giving Mingyu a lopsided smile.</p><p>After the seer’s blunder with the two Chinese students, he personally saw to it that Junhui went back to the dorms to rest. Surprisingly, his friend went with it despite being notoriously stubborn when it comes to his own well-being. He was quiet the entire time and agreed that forcing himself to attend class wasn’t going to do him any good.</p><p>“Hate to say I told you so.” Mingyu offers an all-knowing smirk, earning him a playful jab on the shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>Mingyu smiles, glad for the banter.</p><p>He knew the moment he walked in on Junhui yesterday that something was haunting him. Something that he’d had been carrying since Mingyu met him.</p><p>It’s vague but it looms heavily over his friend. He could ignore it sometimes but it’s unmistakably there. Everyone’s got their own demons to fight but this in particular troubles the seer. With the unsettling dreams he’s been having, he’s incredibly worried for Junhui. Whatever it is, Mingyu fears that it’s deep-seated nature will cause Junhui a lot of pain in the future, based on the visions at least.</p><p>Mingyu shakes these thoughts away, it’s no use being afraid of something he isn’t sure about. Junhui’s a strong person and whatever it is that he’s sensing, Junhui won’t let it consume him.</p><p>Still, if he could help him in any way and ease whatever’s troubling him, then all the better.</p><p>Entering the classroom, they part ways, having their seats on opposite sides of the room. Mingyu rubs Junhui’s shoulder reassuringly and they slide into their respective spots behind the long oak tables flanking the the room.</p><p>Mingyu’s seatmate is already here, reading silently at the very front of the line of seats. He offers a small wave and Minghao reciprocates, looking away from the book in his hands.</p><p>After the greeting though, Minghao looks over Mingyu’s shoulder, as if looking for something. Or maybe, some<em>one.</em></p><p>Minghao’s eyes scan the rows of students instead of going back to reading. His head doesn’t move, trying to be discreet. Mingyu curiously follows the Slytherin’s line of sight, his eyes landing on Junhui talking to Seokmin.</p><p>The seer remembers their little incident, and also remembers that he had barged in on Junhui and Minghao seemingly having a proper conversation.</p><p>“Yeah, Junhui’s back.” Mingyu offers.</p><p>The two were seatmates in most classes so Minghao might’ve wondered why Junhui hadn’t attended some. Then again, the two weren’t on the best terms. Junhui hasn’t exactly been the most amiable, that dumbass.</p><p>But looking at Minghao, seemingly searching for the said dumbass, makes Mingyu want to laugh. Maybe he was right about this ‘rivals’ dynamic being one-sided.</p><p>“I didn’t ask.” Minghao says monotonously, tearing his gaze away.</p><p>“I know.” Mingyu smiles to himself.</p><p>
  <em>Well, not completely one-sided.</em>
</p><p>On an elevated platform is their Charms professor, prattling on about today’s activity. Behind him is a large window filling the room with bright light. Being in the seat next to the very front, Mingyu has to squint because of the lighting.</p><p>“… he okay?”</p><p>“Hm?” Mingyu starts, barely hearing or understanding what Minghao said. He’s too distracted with trying to see what their teacher’s doing. Thankfully the professor finally draws the red curtains as he starts his demonstrations. His eyes have to adjust to the sudden change, and Minghao’s face comes into focus. “What were you saying?”</p><p>“Nothing, never mind.”</p><p>Mingyu shrugs and turns his attention back to the lesson.</p><p>“What matters to me when performing this spell is precision. Being able to carve something out of a material isn’t enough, one must know how to control it.”</p><p>Their instructor’s referring to the gouging spell they had been taught previously and with it, you can carve out specific areas of a certain material. The teacher moves his wand, carving his name on a wooden panel put up beside him. Afterwards, he turns to the students.</p><p>“This isn’t about destruction; I want you to <em>create</em>. Draw, carve, or write. Get creative. Now it’s your turn. Note that I had casted it non-verbally, but if you aren’t able to do that, saying the incantation is fine. Non-verbal casting takes practice.”</p><p>Mingyu beams. He dabbled in art during the school break and he found that he enjoyed it. He tried painting and drawing and even photography, enjoying the last one the most. It’s a shame that the magic in this school interferes with electronics, he couldn’t bring his camera along.</p><p>He thinks about what he wants to carve and decides to recreate one of his favorite photographs. A picture of a tree swaying in the wind. Meanwhile students repeatedly mutter the incantation ‘<em>defodio’, </em>trying to control their wands.</p><p>It’s hard to focus, what with the constant chatter of students saying the spell, but Mingyu’s determined to do well on this activity.</p><p>Mingyu starts, and finds that carving is harder than he thinks. For one, his hand won’t stop shaking and him being left-handed is really getting in the way. His limbs are already too long, and he struggles to find enough elbow space.</p><p>Keeping his arms in as to not bump into his seatmate’s work, he continues, ignoring the cramp forming in his arm. It certainly becomes frustrating after a while, but he pushes on, occasionally twisting his wrist and rolling his shoulder.</p><p>About halfway through, he feels a light tap on his arm.</p><p>“Do you want to switch seats?” Minghao asks slowly.</p><p>It takes Mingyu a few seconds to process what the Slytheyrin wants, so he doesn’t reply. Minghao grows uncomfortable under his gaze.</p><p>“I noticed you’re left-handed.” He points out and Mingyu realizes that the Slytherin probably noticed him struggling. Of course, the seer gladly accepts the offer.</p><p>“Sure, thanks.” They switch seats, carefully bringing their work and notes with them. He delights in the unexpected kind gesture.</p><p>But of course, Mingyu has to have some sort of slip-up. The corner of his wooden canvas pokes Minghao in the arm and causes the Slytherin to drop a bundle of paper he had been carrying.</p><p>Mingyu winces and immediately starts picking them up.</p><p>“Sorry,” he offers a pained smile.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Minghao starts to gather up the paper quickly, a little panicked, so Mingyu doesn’t see whatever’s written on it. But one piece of parchment is already in the seer’s hands.</p><p>On it is a drawing, a rough sketch of some sort. It’s quite abstract-looking, with fluid lines. The continuous line on it depicts a side-profile of a face, simple and minimalistic.</p><p>“This is really cool,” Mingyu says as he returns it to his seatmate, eyes still glued to the drawing. Minghao murmurs a small ‘<em>thanks’</em> and continues his own work silently.</p><p>There’s a fierce look of focus on him. The drawing that Mingyu saw is on top of small pile of parchment beside him. On the wooden panel, he’s recreating the very sketch Mingyu saw. He hadn’t taken Minghao as someone artsy but what he’s seeing now definitely proves it. Mingyu often saw him scribbling but never knew what he was actually writing. Now he knows he was probably drawing.</p><p>What amazes him further is the way Minghao’s doing the spell non-verbally. He’s focusing intensely and it reminds Mingyu of the day Seokmin taught the Slytherin a spell in Transfiguration class.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were into art,” Mingyu unconsciously says out loud, startling Minghao.</p><p>“Oh yeah…” Minghao answers, taking a break from his work. It’s coming along nicely, Mingyu thinks.</p><p>“Drawing helps me relax…” Minghao takes his sketches and looks through them. “I try to not think too much about what I draw. Just let the lines flow.”</p><p>“It’s the same for me.” Mingyu doesn’t draw often, rather relating to the feeling of letting creativity flow as a means to relax. “But I prefer taking pictures and making collages.”</p><p>“Art…” Minghao gestures with his hands trying to find the right words. “Art helps with feelings.” He says ambiguously, lips in a thin line, apparently still not satisfied with his choice of words.</p><p>“Anyway, I like yours a lot too.” The Slytherin adds belatedly, like an afterthought.</p><p>There’s a beat of silence, not entirely uncomfortable. Mingyu looks over the opposite side of the room, seeing Junhui fiercely concentrated on his own work. There’s a bead of sweat on his forehead as he reads through the notes he had been given.</p><p>Seokmin has a similar expression, but soon after they’re already snickering and cooing, pointing at each other’s work. They wave their hands, trying to get Mingyu’s attention. The seer tilts his head, waiting for what his friends have to tell him. The two lift up their panels to show Mingyu their doodles.</p><p>On Seokmin, there’s a shining sun with a smiley face, surrounded by flowers. It’s almost as bright as Seokmin’s smile. On the other hand, Junhui’s is full of cat doodles. They’re a little wobbly but he can make out one that’s sitting, one playing with a ball of yarn, and one sleeping. There’s also a spot where the something seems to have been scratched out, probably a mistake. Junhui enthusiastically recreates the cats’ expressions as he points to each one, and Seokmin laughs beside him.</p><p>Mingyu smiles, giving both of them a thumbs-up, much to the pleasure of his roommates who continue to whisper excitedly about their work.</p><p>He hears something beside him, but doesn’t quite catch it. “Did you say something?” He asks Minghao.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Mingyu nods halfheartedly, he was sure he heard something, like an exhale out of the nose of someone almost laughing. He goes back to carving though, feeling much more comfortable now that he has enough wiggle space.</p><p>Small talk easily slips out of Mingyu’s mouth, finding himself drawn back to his seatmate’s particularly… <em>odd friend. </em>And the unsettling feeling he had planted in Mingyu’s mind.</p><p>“So… you’re friends with Jeonghan?”</p><p>
  <em>The master of conversation strikes again.</em>
</p><p>“Sort of?” Minghao answers absent-mindedly. “He hangs around and I don’t mind, so I guess he’s a friend.”</p><p>Why is Mingyu not surprised that that’s how Minghao thinks of it? But surely there’s more to it than that. He doesn’t take Minghao as someone who’d just let people hang around him and be fine with it. Especially a character as strong as Jeonghan.</p><p>“You must’ve known each other for a long time then.”</p><p>Minghao looks at him, finally finishing up his work. “Yeah, since my first-year.”</p><p>“Has he always been…” Mingyu tries to find a way to put it gently. How could he say that Minghao’s—probably only— friend gives him not only the <em>heebies</em> but also the <em>jeebies</em>.</p><p>Minghao completely understands though, and even offers to complete the sentence for him. “Shady? Sleazy? Overall, not to be trusted?” He also giggles, it’s tiny and unassuming, surprising the seer.</p><p>“Yeah, something like that.”</p><p>Minghao shrugs. “To answer your question, yes. He’s always been that way. To everyone.”</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, Mingyu takes comfort in the fact that Jeonghan isn’t out to get <em>him</em> specifically. However, there’s still something bothering him.</p><p>“This is going to sound crazy, but why does it feel like he’s inside your head…” Mingyu explains. “It’s not exactly that, I don’t know how to explain it.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Unexpectedly, his seatmate agrees with him, nodding slowly. “He likes to do that…”</p><p>The Slytherin trails off, and now Mingyu’s restless, wanting more answers. “How? What exactly <em>is</em> he?”</p><p>Minghao tenses, his shoulders rising slightly, apprehended by the bluntness. “I— I don’t know…”</p><p>Realizing he’s being a tad overbearing, Mingyu apologizes. Thankfully, Minghao doesn’t take offense.</p><p>“…but what I do know is that I can never hide things from him.” Minghao makes a show of shivering, Mingyu only further questioning why he would even have a friend like Jeonghan.</p><p>“Trust me, other than that, he’s a nice person.” The Slytherin reassures in a small voice. “He likes to tease, just takes a little getting used to.”</p><p>Mingyu wouldn’t think that making someone question their sanity would be counted as teasing and that offers no comfort at all. But he <em>had</em> been a little too pushy, and now Minghao’s acting quite guarded.</p><p>“Sure…” Migyu says reluctantly. He doesn’t want to push it and upset Minghao anyway.</p><p>Then a thought hits him. Could Jeonghan be a seer? Like him? But that would be impossible, right? If he was then he would’ve known, maybe something about his aura could’ve gave it away. He’s not sure how he’ll even begin to figure that out but something in his gut is telling him that something’s off.</p><p>He isn’t really sure about any of this because no one told him how this shit works. Then again, if Jeonghan isn’t, then what the hell is he?</p><p>“<em>Rén guò liúmíng, yàn guò liúsheng.</em>” Minghao suddenly adds, much to the confusion of his seatmate.</p><p>“Chinese proverb. It means a person leaves a reputation as a swallow leaves its call. We’re remembered by the reputation that we leave behind.” He says as if it explains why he had said it in the first place. Mingyu raises his brows, urging the Slytherin to go on.</p><p>“We always have impressions about other people and their so-called reputations… But I think whatever that might be, it isn’t enough to make a sound judgment about someone.” Minghao fiddles with his wand as he says this, thinking really hard about the words he’s saying.</p><p>That’s awfully… <em>vague. </em>But Mingyu gets it more or less, and he agrees.</p><p>It reminds him of the time he had brought up Minghao when Junhui had first met the Slytherin. Which he knows was wrong, the way he phrased it could’ve easily been interpreted differently. Frankly, he might’ve done Minghao dirty.</p><p>And that’s what seals it for Mingyu.</p><p>If Minghao, someone he knows isn’t one to let people in easily, trusts Jeonghan enough to defend him, then who’s he to not believe it?</p><p>But that doesn’t lessen any uneasiness Mingyu has with the Slytherin prefect.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Junhui eventually gets back on his feet, he just had to let the mood pass, like he said. Who would even want to dwell on things that make them uncomfortable anyway?</p><p>In the interim, he’s focusing on doing good academically. At least, try to do good. Quidditch tryouts are coming up and he has to keep his grades up if he wants to get away with joining the team again.</p><p>But there’s a constant uneasiness gnawing at him for a while now and it’s making focusing on things really difficult. It rolls around in his stomach and sometimes makes its way up his throat. He swallows it downs, knowing the feeling’s dangerous and it harkens back to very unpleasant memories, Junhui would rather not deal with it, so he buries his nose in the notes Mingyu gave him, letting the words cloud his mind instead.</p><p>Walking to his last class of the day, he comes across Minghao just outside their classroom, seemingly mumbling to himself. Junhui doesn’t understand what he’s saying, but there’s a desperation in Minghao’s expression, with eyes closed tightly and hands wringing his tie. He takes a deep breath and finally enters the classroom.</p><p>
  <em>What was that?</em>
</p><p>Junhui shrugs it off and goes in too, finding his seat with Mingyu. Junhui diligently listens and takes notes for the first time, with Mingyu doing the same beside him. He finds himself glancing at Minghao though, who’s looking less than comfortable. Constantly looking over his shoulder like he’s looking out for something.</p><p>That wasn’t right, usually he would look the most ‘okay’ during Muggle Studies. Which is still a mystery to him, Not that Junhui cares, he just noticed it. He has eyes, might as well use them.</p><p>After spending almost a month with him, Junhui was pretty sure about what kind of person Minghao is. Truly he’s skilled, that much Junhui will admit, but he’s also haughty and indifferent.</p><p>And yet the way the Slytherin acted that one time was incredibly out-of-character. It was like he cared and genuinely wanted to help. Junhui had considered giving him the benefit of a doubt but after that day, Minghao was back to his default of apathy and occasional condescension.</p><p>Now Junhui wasn’t sure at all what to think. On account of this dubiousness, he decides to not get too involved with the student. Who knows if the guy turned out to be bad news.</p><p>Outside, the sun is already setting, filling the room with an orange-tint. There’s a stripe of golden light on Junhui’s desk and he inches his hand closer to it, savoring the warmth on his hand. The way it lights up his skin is pretty, he thinks.</p><p>Like this, time passes and the class ends. He’s starving at this point, already thinking about what’ll be served during dinner. Him and Mingyu walk out of the room, following the stream of students headed for the hall.</p><p>“How’s your catching up going?” Mingyu asks once they’re outside.</p><p>“Great, actually. Thanks again for the notes. I even added some of my own.”</p><p>“Wow, look at you being all responsible.” Mingyu jabs him on the shoulder lighty, making Junhui laugh.</p><p>There’s a strange incompleteness that Junhui feels as he mentions this, and he realizes his hands shouldn’t empty. He hits his forehead with the heel of his palm.</p><p>“Wait! I left my notes back at the classroom.”</p><p>“But I’m starving,” Mingyu groans, stretching out the last word for emphasis.</p><p>“I gotta get those, I worked too hard for them.”</p><p>Mingyu whines some more, clutching his stomach. Junhui doesn’t know how he could look so tiny, and also incredibly annoying.</p><p>“You can go ahead. I know you’re hungry.” Junhui starts running the way they came. “I’ll be quick don’t miss me too much!” He shouts rapidly over his shoulder, not waiting for a response.</p><p>He gets to the room and it’s dark, he hadn’t noticed that the sunset he was watching earlier had already given way to the night. He foregoes using his wand for light, instead fumbling around with his hands outstretched in front of him.</p><p>Eventually, he finds his desk and the notes he had painstakingly written down. He does a little dance in celebration, shuffling as he makes his way outside.</p><p>In the darkness of the hallway, Junhui hears something and it causes him to stop in his tracks. He could barely hear it, but it’s there, he’s sure of it. It sounds like voices. Looking behind him, he sees nothing. The moonlight passing through the large windows offers little help, only illuminating the faint shadows of the pillars that line the wall.</p><p>This is the part where he would turn around and definitely <em>not </em>walk towards the whispers in the shadows but alas, Junhui does exactly that.</p><p>He creeps closer to the sounds as quiet as possible, his pulse quickening. He’s not sure whether it’s because of fear or excitent. Soon he gets close enough to understand the words, the conversation becoming clearer.</p><p>“…told you to cut this shit out.” Junhui hears the end of a sentence. The voice is awfully familiar and the tone is one of frustration and disbelief. Despite that, he stays in the shadows, not risking a peek. He hears some shuffling and infers that there’s a couple of people there.</p><p>His mind races, thoughts conjuring up images of juvenile delinquent wizards with unruly appearances scheming in the shadows. Are there actually students like that? Junhui doesn’t know, his ideas are only based on stereotypes in shows after all.</p><p>But who else would be hanging around this late and in the dark?</p><p>No one speaks for a second and it compels Junhui to finally take a peek.</p><p>What he sees is nothing short of unexpected.</p><p>The first thing he notices is the shock of messy blond hair, in the middle of two students. It’s unmistakably Jeonghan. His face is void of any emotion, cold and soulless. It makes Junhui shiver. The prefect’s usual knowing expression can easily make someone uneasy but seeing him completely serious like this is <em>way</em> scarier.</p><p>Behind him stands another student, seemingly being held back by the prefect. If Jeonghan had the perfect apathetic look, the student behind him had a glare that could kill, his lips set in a tight line.</p><p>It’s Minghao, his hair a mess and his dress shirt all rumpled.</p><p>Junhui swallows a gasp about to jump out if his mouth, and continues to watch, curiosity getting the best of him. There’s something on Minghao’s face, but he can’t see what it is in the dimness of the hall.</p><p>“I think detention and taking away 50 points would suffice.” Jeonghan finally speaks, his tone betraying the tense atmosphere. He merely checks his watch impatiently then looks pointedly at the student nearest Junhui.</p><p>He’s not quite tall and also a Slytherin, radiating an air of arrogance. The Hufflepuff sort of knows him. Some pureblood supremacist he’s seen around. He’s never met him directly but Junhui knows enough to point out that he’s an asshole.</p><p>Had Minghao been in a fight with this guy? And Jeonghan caught them?</p><p>In response to the prefect, the student only crosses his arms. “You’d take points away from our own house?” He scoffs. “You’re pretty stupid.”</p><p>Like a switch, Jeonghan glowers, walking towards the student slowly and stops halfway, Junhui crouches lower to avoid being seen.</p><p>”You think I give a shit about house pride? I could take away as many points as I want.” The student ignores him, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Next time this happens, it won’t be a matter of some useless points.” Jeonghan adds imposingly, Minghao is still in his place, eyes fixated on the floor. The prefect moves to leave, but the student still puts up a fight, wanting to have the last say.</p><p>“Wait ‘til the others hear this. I hope you haven’t forgotten that I’m still a powerful pureblood.” He threatens.</p><p>Suddenly Jeonghan smiles, jarringly wide. He starts chuckling and closes the gap between him and the student. For every step he takes, the shadows on the wall seem to grow taller and the temperature around them drops. Cold sweat forms on Junhui’s brow as he watches in awe.</p><p>Jeonghan stops inches away from the student’s face and he moves a hand to hold his chin, tipping his head upwards to meet his gaze.</p><p>Looking directly into his eyes, Jeonghan breathes in the sweetest tone: “And who’ll listen you?”</p><p>The student squirms and the prefect tightens his grip on his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.</p><p>Junhui gulps, the way Jeonghan’s acting is something he’s never seen before. If it had been him, he’d be quaking in his shoes. Jeonghan was definitely an enigma, but what the Huffplepuff was seeing right now struck fear into his heart.</p><p>For a moment the prefect only stares scrutinizingly, then in a tone not completely dissimilar to the hissing of a snake, Jeonghan speaks.</p><p>“Let’s see, you’re angry… but more than that, you’re <em>scared</em>.” Jeonghan turns his head this way and that. “That’s cute, you’re scared that people won’t take you seriously so you bully them instead.”</p><p>“What are you—,”</p><p>“Shh, no need to act brave. Having to live up to a name is scary indeed.” Jeonghan grins, the student’s eyes widening in shock. “Here’s a tip though, making others feel inferior isn’t going to fix any problems you have with your own self-esteem, sweetie.”</p><p>The prefect moves closer and brings his mouth close to the student’s ear. “I know things about you, Jin Daeshim. Your fears and your innermost secrets. It would do you good to be careful with the things you do.”</p><p>Daeshim visibly stiffens and Jeonghan moves away, letting go of the student’s face.</p><p>“Are we clear on that?” He says it pleasantly but there’s a venomous edge to the statement, his eyes seemingly glowing in the dark.</p><p>Daeshim nods obediently, still standing still, but the panic in his eyes betrays the action.</p><p>“Great!” Jeonghan exclaims. With that, Daeshim takes a shaky breath, his hand snapping up to hold his head like it’s aching.</p><p>The prefect starts walking towards the wall where Junhui is hiding and it takes the Hufflepuff a few seconds to get his body in motion. He almost trips over himself as he scrambles away, heartbeat beating wildly and the glow of Jeonghan’s eyes in his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so,,, heng:garae happened</p><p> </p><p>left &amp; right is illegally catchy i cannot get it outta my head<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Speculations and games of the mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhui eyes Minghao cautiously during the next day’s classes. He’s not acting any different after whatever happened last night, and it makes the Hufflepuff even more nervous. He hadn’t thought Minghao would be the type to pick fights. At least not the physical type of. They might not be <em>buddies</em>, but the Hufflepuff has spent enough time with him to decide the guy was not one bit violent.</p><p>The worst-case scenario for whatever happened was probably Minghao losing his temper and giving the guy a severe tongue-lashing, resulting in some heated argument that Jeonghan had to quell.</p><p>Then again, would that kind of offense justify the way the prefect had acted? Junhui shivers, remembering the cryptic words and fright he had felt.</p><p>Nevertheless, he thinks made the right choice with keeping his distance.</p><p>At the front of the class, their professor’s demonstrating a particular technique in making an extract for the potion of the day. When she asks for a volunteer, Mingyu’s hand shoots up eagerly.</p><p>Junhui watches as his roommate takes a bundle of leaves on the teacher’s table. He’s quick on the uptake, as usual, successfully replicating what they had been taught. Junhui’s envies him a little, but this is greatly outweighed by the respect he has for how enthusiastic Mingyu is with everything he does.</p><p>The professor takes the extract and adds it into the cauldron, turning away from the simmering pot, she thanks Mingyu and dismisses him.</p><p>While the professor reaches for a vial on a nearby steel trolley, Junhui spots an unmistakable stream of air (<em>smoke</em>?) that swirls around the cauldron, diving into the potion and making a sound akin to a bubble popping. He looks around if anyone else noticed but the rest of the class is either spacing out or too focused on their own work. Even the professor seems oblivious to it.</p><p>Part of him wants to ask Minghao, but after chancing a peek he quickly decides against it.</p><p>He isn’t even paying attention by the looks of it. His expression is sullen, his eyes weighing heavy with bags underneath. It’s like he barely got any sleep, or any meals judging from the slightly hollowed cheeks. There’s a weird unevenness to his skin too, some parts looking puffy. Junhui would say it looks a little swollen but there isn’t anything on his face to signify some sort of injury. No redness or anything of the like.</p><p>It’s… Junhui racks his brain for the right word and the first word that pops up is <em>concerning.</em></p><p>Wait, no. That would mean he’s <em>worried</em>. He isn’t worried, why would he be? Something about Minghao’s just bothering him a little. What had happened?</p><p>Junhui shakes his head. He was just curious, that’s probably it.</p><p>He turns his attention back to the class, observing as a small amount of the potion is transferred to a vial. It’s a gross thick consistency tinged with a bright purple hue and it dribbles in a very unsettling way. By now Junhui’s pretty sure there’s something wrong with it.</p><p>He recalls the weird wisps that he saw earlier. Was it a trick of the light? Or did he miss something and that was supposed to happen?</p><p>“That’s peculiar,” the professor starts, apparently sharing Junhui’s sentiment. She brings the vial close to her face to examine it but she sees nothing of interest and quickly turns to the cauldron. As soon as she peeks in, the gooey liquid violently shoots up like a geyser, straight into her face. At first Junhui winces as he imagines the feeling of the liquid shooting into the professor’s nose but the way she was covered in the substance made him and the rest of the class laugh hysterically.</p><p>The force of the sudden outburst causes the sludge to splash onto the ceiling and eventually rains down slime on the entire class, getting onto every surface it possibly can.</p><p>“Who’s responsible for this?!” The teacher bellows furiously as she swipes away the gunk on her glasses. She looks pointedly at Mingyu, the only one who came close to the cauldron. While someone in the class comes up with the greatest idea to launch a glob across the room. There are shouts of indignation and the assault causes everyone else to follow suit, turning the class into a warzone.</p><p>“No Ma’am it wasn’t me!” Mingyu shakes his head furiously, though it’s apparent he’s trying to stifle a laugh with the way his lips are pursed. “I swear!”</p><p>“Well then who—,” She’s cut-off by a ball of goo hitting her square in the face, producing another chorus of boisterous laughter. Junhui can barely hear anything but he eagerly joins the fight, scooping up the sludge on his table with both hands and chucking it at Seoho, the one that probably started the whole slime-fight.</p><p>In the corner of Junhui’s vision, he spots a silhouette right outside of their class. It’s Joshua, swishing his wand and pointing it to Junhui. Before the Hufflepuff could react, a slimeball flies straight into his forehead.</p><p>The Ravenclaw offers him a wink with a small salute.</p><p>Junhui smiles knowingly and reciprocates the action as Joshua walks away cheerfully.</p><p>
  <em>Old habits die hard, indeed.</em>
</p><p>Something grazes Junhui’s face and he’s quick to take refuge under his table, rolling the slime in his palms to prepare a counter-attack. But he discovers that he isn’t hiding alone, as he finds Minghao beside him without any trace of slime and hugging his knees. He still looks miserable and it’s a stark contrast to the chaos currently unfolding outside of their desk-bunker.</p><p>It sobers Junhui up.</p><p>“That is enough!” The professor screeches. Junhui peeks and sees her flick her wand in a large arc. Immediately, the goo-geyser sputters to a stop, offering a very comical sound as it does. Junhui assumes she had cleared all the spells in the area, as flying charmed slimeballs suddenly fell to the floor with a sickening splat.</p><p>The pandemonium comes to a screeching halt and the class is petrified into silence, their actions only sinking in now as they come face-to-face with a very slimy and very angry Potions Master. Those caught mid-swing snap to attention, hiding their hands behind their backs. Right on cue the bell rings, signaling the start of lunch. Everyone starts rushing out of the room, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the teacher’s anger. Junhui scrambles to get outside too, but in the confusion, he gets pushed around and loses his footing on the slick floor. He stumbles and is heaved onto the person in front of him, that person being Minghao.</p><p>For a split-second, their eyes meet and it’s impossible to miss the shades of purple and blue blooming around the Slytherin’s right eye and cheek. Junhui’s mind recounts the events he had witnessed last night. The puffiness he had noticed around that area of his face. Minghao shoves him off, his expression acidic as if he might hiss venom. He makes a discreet motion with his wand and the bruises disappear as he runs out of the classroom. Before Junhui could even begin to make sense of what he saw.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Joshua hums contentedly, having successfully delivered a little gift for his childhood friend. He walks away from Junhui’s classroom, still hearing the rowdy shouts of glee. There’s nothing like a prank to get people’s spirits up.</p><p>It's the only thing he could offer after bringing up something Junhui probably doesn't want to remember, let alone talk about.</p><p>On the topic of pranks, Joshua thinks messing around in this new school is going to be delightful. No one knows who he is and no one’s going to be breathing down his neck watching his every move. He honestly doesn't know what his parents expected when they sent him here, unsupervised. That he'd suddenly have a change of heart because he's away from home? Yeah, no. Joke's on them, he'd always liked traveling.</p><p>Joshua thinks it's enough that he's embraced, and is still keeping up with, his gentlemanly image. He's practically earned the right to a little bit of fun.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, he walks past a very familiar student in the halls and doesn't notice. That is until the said student calls his attention.</p><p>“I saw that, Shua.”</p><p>Joshua stops in his tracks, already recognizing the voice before turning around. A knowing grin slowly stretches on his lips as he finds Jeonghan leaning against one of the hallway’s pillars, arms crossed, held low and eyes obscured from view.</p><p>Recently, he had been running into the prefect more frequently. He seems to pop up wherever he goes and for some reason, Joshua finds it more entertaining than unsettling. Every time they meet, Jeonghan prods at his mind, as if Joshua wouldn't notice. And every time, his efforts are fruitless.</p><p>So the smile Joshua flashes isn't completely fake, but rather one marked with a hint of amusement. He already knows where this is going.</p><p>“Saw what, Jeonghan?” Joshua asks innocently.</p><p>The prefect doesn’t lift his head, only using his eyes to meet Joshua’s gaze. Between the strands of his hair, his eyes are sharp and gleaming playfully. But two can play at that game, the Ravenclaw thinks. After all, they're both aware of each other’s <em>capabilities</em>, making their little battle of hanky-panky all the more interesting.</p><p>Joshua knows he should still be cautious. He trusts in the fact that the Yoon family is known to be the most progressive in a shitty world of blood politics--which is great because they're one of the most influential-- but Jeonghan's the exact type of person he's supposed to guard his mind against.  The bright side is that the costant mind games keeps his own in check. An opportunity like this doesn't come often.</p><p>The first time he had exerted all his effort to keep Jeonghan out, but now there's no point in trying too hard. Jeonghan had learned his lesson, his tricks are ineffective against Joshua. There's just no way the Slytherin could one-up him, the multiple times that he had tried and failed is enough proof of that.</p><p>Jeonghan might not be stronger than him but he's the first person to not completely buy his gentle image on the get-go and it's refreshing. That's why Joshua lets him be.</p><p>But that's where Joshua has made grave misjudgment.</p><p>Without warning Jeonghan pries into Joshua’s thoughts again, and the Ravenclaw jerks his head at the unexpected intrusion. It’s a sensation that he'd been acquainted with but the force of it stuns him, almost knocking the air out of his lungs. It's incomparable to Jeonghan's previous attempts.</p><p>
  <em>Surprised?</em>
</p><p>Joshua hears a voice in his head, silky and snake-like, but it’s not his. He looks to Jeonghan, who still hasn’t moved from his spot, staring so intensely that Joshua’s skin starts to prickle, every hair on his body raised. It's completely different in his head though, where there’s an overwhelming amount of numbness, of <em>nothing.</em> His own thoughts are completely gone.</p><p>“Cut it out,” Joshua manages to croak out, it's a miracle that he could even form a coherent thought. The Ravenclaw tries to push him out, but it’s too late. Jeonghan's already gotten a foothold and he’s powerful, <em>alarmingly </em>powerful.</p><p>“Cut what out?” Jeonghan pouts and tilts his head, apparently amused and unfazed. Joshua grits his teeth.</p><p>"Try look at this in my perspective," Jeonghan says as he circles the helpless Ravenclaw. "A foreign student suddenly decides to transfer during their last year, something that is most often than not prohibited. And yet here you are, at a school thousands of miles away from your home.”</p><p>The prefect comes to a stop right behind him and leans in. “Wouldn’t you think that’s a little suspicious?”</p><p>Joshua feels like he's being ripped open, something thick smothering his senses. Jeonghan walks back to face him and suddenly something falters. The Slytherin smiles again, but now it’s one of fondness. The heaviness in Joshua’s mind instead becomes warm. It isn’t unpleasant, the feeling of being laid bare only overwhelming him. He’d never been this vulnerable.</p><p>In fact, it feels pretty cozy.</p><p><em>Thanks for letting me in. </em>Jeonghan whispers.</p><p>The warmth wraps him up, making him feel drowsy and an image starts materializing in his mind.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, he would be terrified if someone had jumped his brain and messed up his thoughts but how could he fear someone telepathically sending him images of rabbits running in a meadow?</p><p>He's completely bewildered, face contorting in confusion. Joshua doesn't know what his expression looks like but whatever it is, it makes Jeonghan yield and burst out laughing while Joshua unconsciously breathes a sigh of relief. To him it's like the first time he's tasted air. The bell rings, signaling the start of lunch, but it still sounds far away as Joshua regains his bearings.</p><p>"Gotcha~!" Jeonghan declares in a cutesy tone complete with finger guns, betraying his previous display of power. And even though he's still reeling from regaining control, Joshua has to agree. He became complacent and it spectacularly backfired. The fact that Jeonghan managed to get in his head and mess him up, for a <em>joke</em> mind you, is something Joshua respects.</p><p>At least the sudden change in the prefect's demeanor puts him at ease. Enough for Joshua to finally admit and address the one thing they had been pointlessly tiptoeing around all this time. Students start filling the hallway, on their way to get lunch and Joshua hopes their conversation is drowned out by the noise.</p><p>Jeonghan's smart and powerful, that's for sure. And the glint in his eyes gives away his penchant for inciting mischief. Something that Joshua understands very, very well.</p><p>“You’re quite the <em>legilimens</em>,” Joshua extends his hand that is currently not massaging circles onto his temples and Jeonghan gladly takes it, shaking it firmly.</p><p>“Well, you’re quite the <em>occlumens</em>," he retorts, mockingly imitating Joshua's posh tone.</p><p>“Like…” the Ravenclaw lowers his voice to a whisper, making sure to look at Jeonghan. "<em>Dark</em>-<em>Arts</em>-level kind of good."</p><p>“Well, you know what they say,” the prefect purrs, gripping his hand tighter. “It takes one to know one.”</p><p>Even with the convoluted mind games, this revelation finally brings the two together in the name of kinship. With their cards laid bare, the atmosphere between them quickly turns friendlier and more casual and the deathly tight grip on each other’s hand loosens</p><p>"Well, it was nice to finally get to know you Mr. Hong," Jeonghan says, awfully formal, and starts to walk away as if nothing happened and he didn't just ransack Joshua's psyche. Like they hadn't just told each other of their morally dubious practices of magic.</p><p>"I didn't snoop around your private stuff, just so you know," he adds.</p><p>“How awfully <em>nice </em>of you,” Joshua barks, but it’s all fake malice.</p><p>Jeonghan only chuckles, throwing a look over his shoulder. "I still have my manners."</p><p>To that Joshua offers an inelegant snort and whispers under his breath "Yeah, <em>sure,</em>" rolling his eyes at the same time. Jeonghan still saunters off, but Joshua's quick to fall in step next to him. They're both on the way to the Great Hall anyway.</p><p>
  <em>As Joshua catches up, Jeonghan reckons he doesn't need to be a legilimens to pick up on someone being so obviously predictable.</em>
</p><p>“But really? Bunnies?” Joshua asks, recalling the fluffy creatures he'd unwillingly seen just a few minutes ago.</p><p>“You kinda remind me of them,” Jeonghan stuffs his hands in his pockets and rolls on his heels. "They're cute too.”</p><p>Joshua narrows his eyes at that. Jeonghan said he didn't pry into his personal thoughts but how come he knows that rabbits are his favorite animals?</p><p>“If this is your way of telling me I'm cute then I'm flattered."</p><p>"Getting ahead of ourselves now, are we?" Jeonghan raises a brow.</p><p>Joshua lets it go and instead asks a more pressing question. "Anyway, what <em>did </em>you do in my head? I think you owe me that much for being an unwelcomed guest."</p><p>"Just scoped around to see if you're up to some trouble." <em>Jeonghan says, letting Joshua fall right into his hands. After all, the secret to a perfect lie is to have a bit of truth in there.</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Joshua had expected this, just not this soon. Though Jeonghan seems like a choice trickster, he's still a prefect with duties. Soon enough, Joshua's parents are going to hear this and probably send some animagus to watch over him.</p><p>“If you saw what I did back there," Joshua jabs a thumb back the way they came, referring to Junhui's slime-covered classroom. "... then reading my mind was completely unnecessary,"</p><p>"Oh no, not <em>that </em>kind trouble," Jeonghan exclaims, draping an arm across Joshua's shoulders. "I encourage you to keep doing that, stir things up here a little."</p><p>"Wha...?"</p><p>Jeonghan ignores the transferee's puzzled expression, pursing his lips. "That was kinda weak though."</p><p>This time Joshua has no trouble understanding the jab at his handiwork. He slips out of Jeonghan's hold, affronted by the statement. “<em>Excuse me</em>?”</p><p>"You heard me." Jeonghan provokes and Joshua launches off on a tirade to defend his honor.</p><p>“Do you know how complex that spell was? I’ll have you know that I'm notorious back in Ilvermorny, once I even-,"</p><p>"Is that why you're here then?" Jeonghan interrupts, much to the surprise of the Ravenclaw. The words on Joshua's tongue never find their way out of his mouth as he realizes he had said exactly what Jeonghan had wanted.</p><p>"You're adorably predictable for an occlumens, y'know?"</p><p>Mentally cursing himself, Joshua doesn't reply lest he makes a bigger fool of himself.</p><p>"Little Young Master Hong is on timeout for being naughty, isn’t he?"</p><p>The title snaps Joshua out of his shock, and it makes him want to laugh. "<em>Young master</em>? That's rich coming from you, <em>Young master Yoon</em>."</p><p>Like he said before, their influence in the wizarding world is unmatched, having their hands in every industry out there. Almost everyone knows the Yoon family, either because they support their ideology or are strongly against it or simply because you can't not know them.</p><p>And as far as Joshua knows, a Yoon is always at least one of three things: wealthy, powerful, or intelligent. But the one in front of him has proven to be all of that and more.</p><p>“You could've seen for yourself, Mr. Mind Reader, and saved us one less conversation."</p><p>"Again, I have manners," is Jeonghan's only reply. He stops talking, expectantly waiting for confirmation. And with a sigh, Joshua relents.</p><p>Truthfully, he's still glad that Jeonghan chose to ask him, even if he's being such an ass about it. He notes the Jeonghan had changed courses awhile ago. Joshua knows that he could’ve been messed up beyond recognition, but Jeonghan didn’t do that. Joshua guesses he passed whatever test Jeonghan was giving him.</p><p>"Yes, I'm here on timeout as you so eloquently put it," Joshua says the word <em>timeout </em>with air quotes. "What else do you want?" He huffs.</p><p>"Aww, Shua's all grumpy," Jeonghan pouts and then laughs at Joshua cringing. The Ravenclaw again finds himself drawn to the sickeningly sweet contrasts of the Slytherin prefect's personality.</p><p>“At first I just wanted to mess with you but now...” Jeonghan trails off, crossing his arms.  “I think you’re way more fun than I gave you credit for.”</p><p>“Thanks for the backhanded compliment,” Joshua rolls his eyes but he's intrigued with what the prefect is implying.</p><p>“Ignore what I said earlier, I just wanted to rile you up," Jeonghan admits. "That was hilarious, and props to you for getting the students to take it a step further."</p><p>Joshua absolutely preens at the compliment, enjoying the company of someone who respects and understands the hustle of a prankster. Eyeing Jeonghan though, it seems there's still something he wants to say. They stop right outside the commanding doors of the Great Hall, hearing the drone of hundreds of students and the clinkingo f their utensils.</p><p>"With that being said, I have a proposition."</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>"How about a collaboration?  As a way to…" Jeonghan holds his chin. "...settle our differences.”</p><p>A smile slowly forms on Joshua's lips. “I like the sound of that. What do you have planned?”</p><p>"We could work out the particulars later, I want to hear your ideas," Jeonghan explains. "But first I want you to meet someone." The Slytherin starts walking into the hall with Joshua following closely.</p><p>"And who might that be?"</p><p>"A certain Gryffindor, I think you'll like him." Jeonghan starts waving his hand and Joshua's eyes turn to slits as he spots a bright doe-eyed boy waving back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Junhui makes a dash back to their dorms with Mingyu running right beside him. Some people headed to lunch give them weird looks, probably because they're drenched in slime, leaving puddles of goop on the floor. Far behind them, an enchanted mop seems to be following and cleaning after their trail.</p><p>Junhui had been fine with going to the Hall as he is but Mingyu had insisted to take a shower first and change their clothes. He was disgusted just by hearing that idea from Junhui and dragged him back to their room. "<em>You are not getting anywhere near food with all that filth" </em>he had declared.</p><p>As they're running, Mingyu still has that huge puppy-like grin on his face, but Junhui has other things on his mind. Minghao's bruised face has etched itself into Junhui's head and to say it bothered him was an understatement.</p><p>Bullies exist, that much he's aware of, but to inflict that kind of injury on someone is a whole other level of messed up. Another question that's clawing at his mind is what had transpired for things to reach that point? Surely, there was a reason for that... that <em>is</em> considered assault, right?</p><p>Once they get to the Hufflepuff dorms, they slam their door open, startling Seokmin who looks like he was just about to leave the room. The buzzing in Junhui's mind thankfully takes a backseat.</p><p>"What happened to you guys?" His eyes widen at the sight of his friends but instead of an answer, Mingyu shoves his way inside and makes a beeline to the bathroom.</p><p>"Junhui, don't you dare get near any of the beds or I swear I'm going to turn you into a frog!" Mingyu shouts, his voice muffled as he closes the door and turns on the shower.</p><p>"Only Seokmin can do that!" Junhui shouts back, moving to lean on one of the bedposts, unaffected by the threat. Menawhile, Seokmin's still completely befuddled by the entire situation, turning to Junhui for answers.</p><p>"Someone pulled a prank in class and made a slime-geyser." he explains, making an exaggerated motion with his hands to symbolize a fountain of some sort. He also moves away from the bed, thinking Mingyu might actually try to learn the spell just to spite him.</p><p>"Aw man, that's awesome," Seokmin gasps. "Our Potions class was boring as hell." He drops his shoulders with a deep sigh to emphasize his point.</p><p>"Aww," Junhui frowns and opens his arms, slime dripping off of his sleeves. "Want a hug?"</p><p>"Uh..." Seokmin takes a step back. "No thank you."</p><p>"But I want to cheer you up, dear friend of mine," Junhui steps closer, trying to catch Seokmin, but the latter ducks down and escapes, running to the opposite side of the room. Junhui doesn't stop and chases after him, soon they're running circles around each other laughing maniacally.</p><p>Finally, Junhui corners him, his hands outstretched. Seokmin helplessly tries to escape but soon realizes there's no way out.</p><p>"I'm happy now, look! HA HA HA!" Seokmin declares, eyes still darting around to hopefully find an opening to escape. Nervous laughter starts bubbling from his mouth as Junhui closes in.</p><p>As a last resort, Seokmin grabs Junhui's hands with his own and pushes him backward. He forgets about his goal of not getting dirty and wrestles Junhui to get out of the corner he's stuck in. All the while laughing through gritted teeth as they try to overpower one another.</p><p>Mingyu walks out of the bathroom, squeaky-clean and hair damp and spots the two locked in a battle of control.</p><p>They both turn their heads, creepily in sync.</p><p>"Mingyu! my dear friend!" Junhui races towards his next victim, Seokmin in tow. For that, both of them get a face full of towel.</p><p>"Nice try," Mingyu says as he proceeds to his closet for a fresh change of clothes. "Both of you better get cleaned up quick, I'm starving."</p><p>Seokmin and Junhui laugh, remembering that they might miss lunchtime if they continue to mess around like this, they're stomachs rumble in protest. Junhui ends up borrowing one of Mingyu's robes since he forgot to do his laundry the other day. When they're all cleaned up, they proceed to the Hall, sprinting all the way to save time.</p><p>When they arrive, the place is already full of chattering students from all year-levels. Fortunately, they find a spot that isn't too far off. As they eat, they recount the the prank in detail with Seokmin in between mouthfuls of food.</p><p>"It even reached the ceiling!" Mingyu says. "It went everywhere!"</p><p>"You should've seen Ms. Shin! The stuff shot her straight in the face!" Junhui gestures with his hands, reenacting the way their professor's head snapped upward at the force. It's terribly exaggerated and Seokmin can't help but laugh.</p><p>"She even thought it was Mingyu, since he's the only one who got close to the cauldron."</p><p>"It really wasn't me though!" Mingyu defends, raising his hand and putting the other on his heart. "If I had known, I would’ve never volunteered."</p><p>Seokmin chews thoughtfully. "If it wasn't you, who was it?"</p><p>"Who knows?" Mingyu shrugs while Junhui chooses to keep quiet. "Whodunnits aren't part of my seer expertise."</p><p>"Well whoever it was, they're really amazing," Seokmin says, clapping his hands.</p><p><em>Amazing indeed.</em> Junhui muses to himself as he spots the prankster in question on the next table over, not with the Ravenclaws, but with the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuff smiles inwardly, appreciating his earlier antics. Maybe it had been some sort of peace offering.</p><p>With him is Jeonghan and both of them seem engrossed in some sort of game with the Gryffindor prefect, Seungcheol. Junhui doesn't quite understand it but it seems to be a game of chance, where a wand hovers and spins before it points to someone. Seungcheol takes it in his hands and twirls it, meanwhile Jeonghan and Joshua sit on each of his side, smiling shrewdly. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to deduce that they're both up to something.</p><p>Seungcheol's oblivious though, intensely staring at it as it slowly comes to halt. It lands directly pointing at the Gryffindor, much to his chagrin. He buries his face in his hands as he slumps onto the table, while the two beside him offer a not-so-sympathetic pat on the back with one hand and share a high-five with the other.</p><p>
  <em>That's rough buddy.</em>
</p><p>They proceed to eat with each other, not bothering to go back to the assigned tables. But Minghao, Jeonghan's usual lunch buddy, is nowhere to be seen. The image of his scuffed-up face flashes in Junhui's mind again and it makes him so anxious, something unpleasant forming in his gut.</p><p>He then remembers Mingyu's words on their first day about Minghao's <em>reputation. </em>Is this what he was talking about? Was Minghao a delinquent that's known to get into physical fights?</p><p>Junhui shivers at the thought, he was just starting to consider what Seokmin said about Minghao being nice on the inside and Mingyu telling him to give Minghao a chance. But that was before all of this. Now Junhui isn't very keen on doing any of that.</p><p>He chances a glance at the Slytherin table again, eyes searching for Minghao but he isn't there. If he hadn't done anything wrong then he wouldn't be hiding right? He should be with Jeonghan. But his absence tells Junhui that the prefect got upset with Minghao's altercation, that would explain why they're not having lunch together.</p><p>He hadn't noticed that he's been staring at the trio until Joshua waves a hand at him to snap him out of his thoughts. Junhui belatedly waves back, smiling thinly.</p><p>"Who's that?" Mingyu asks beside him.</p><p>"Huh?" Junhui starts, suddenly aware of his surroundings. "Oh, that's Joshua. My friend from Ilvermorny, the one I told you about," he blurts out.</p><p>"Friends? I thought you only <em>knew of him</em>," Mingyu recalls and Junhui regrets his earlier pettiness about the whole matter.</p><p>"Did I?" Junhui feigns ignorance, despite knowing Mingyu's memory is impeccable. "We're not super close but we've known each other since we were young. I'd say we're friends."</p><p>Mingyu doesn't answer at first but eventually <em>mm-hmms</em>, his gaze lingering a little longer on the seventh-year trio. Junhui knows him well enough to figure out that he's suspicious about something. Thankfully, he isn't in his usual confrontational mood.</p><p>Junhui will probably hear about it later.</p><p>Meanwhile, Seokmin turns around and waves his arm in a wide motion. "Hi Jisoo!" He greets loudly, surprising the Ravenclaw. His nose scrunches up as a smile spreads on his face, offering a reserved wave to Seokmin. Junhui takes it as an opportunity to change the topic.</p><p>"How come you never call me by my Korean name?"</p><p>Seokmin looks at him, <em>"Junhui, Junhwi,</em> they're like the same thing."</p><p>"No, they're not!" Junhui raises his brow in mock-indignation, eyeing Mingyu.</p><p>"Uh, yes they are," Mingyu chimes in, to Junhui's relief.  He isn't ready for some sort of confrontation at the moment. Not with his accidental discovery that he'll be spending the entire school year with a delinquent that could most probably punch his lights out at any given moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi it has been a month oop-</p><p>the first chapter now has a snazzy illustration thanks to Lemon (@Blemonadez on twt) so make sure to check that out if you missed it hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan stands inside the mysterious chamber, staring at the plaque with the indecipherable writing. He runs his hand along its surface, mind completely blank. He found himself frequenting this place nowadays, spending his breaks in between classes in the musty darkness. Sometimes to plan out his last year-end prank, other times to lounge and think. He could do the latter in the Slytherin Common Room or the Prefects’ Chamber, both much more comfortable and welcoming, but he’s drawn to this place like a moth drawn to the light.</p><p>Nothing has changed since he last went here. Every time Jeonghan comes back, everything is as he left it. This leads him to believe that no one has been in the chamber but him.</p><p>He already knows how to get here without the map too, opting to keep it and the journal in his room, tucked away safely. Jeonghan also decided to make a copy to put back in Professor Heecgul's office, just in case. It helped that the stack of books in there had only gotten messier, making it easy to drop off the replicas.</p><p>Though he's not the type that likes cleaning, Jeonghan tried tidying up the place a couple times. He managed to get rid of the blanket of dust on the table and chairs with some spells but everything else seems like a lost cause. No matter what he did, there was no changing its dilapidated state. But it’s all good, he thinks.</p><p>He brings the ancient lanterns circling the room to life, bathing the room with an orange glow. Standing in the silence of the seemingly forgotten room, there’s an uncanny quality to the walls. Like it’s a layer that could be peeled back and it’ll reveal something entirely different. Maybe that’s what draws him to this place over and over again.</p><p>Jeonghan doesn’t know why he’s here; he should be meeting up with Wonwoo to hopefully shed some light on this. But there’s a strange pull in his gut that urged him to revisit the place, like whatever this mystery is, it wants to be solved soon. Jeonghan chews on his lip, this strange attachment more so complicated by his unexpected encounter regarding a certain Hufflepuff.</p><p>Admittedly, he had been hasty when he met Mingyu at the library. Jeonghan had been on edge for some reason, making him suspicious of the younger student’s intentions when he offered help. The prefect went too far, discovering something else entirely.</p><p>That kid should do better with controlling those thoughts. What if it had been someone else that found out he was a seer? Who knows what others might do? It makes him wonder if Mingyu was completely oblivious to the fact that the prefect was reading his mind. Luckily, Jeonghan knows a thing or two about keeping secrets.</p><p>Going back to the subject at hand, he could honestly be making a mountain out of a molehill, there are tons of secret rooms in their ancient school. This could just be one of many.</p><p>Only one thing's for sure, it isn’t any help if he stands here and wonders. Jeonghan is a person of action, after all.</p><p>Taking one last look and extinguishing the lanterns, he turns around, approaching the blank wall on the opposite side of the room. The first time he’d been here, he was surprised when he didn’t find any trace of the door he had entered from. But a quick touch to the blank wall did the trick. A line carved itself into an arched doorway and with a quiet rumble, split open to reveal the path back into the labyrinthian dungeons.</p><p>It fascinated Jeonghan, there aren’t many places whose entrances were enchanted for security. Usually it was because the space was designated for specific people— like house common rooms— but then who is this place for and why can he enter so easily? There isn't even any sort of password, just his hand on the wall. Is it because he’s a Slytherin, a seventh-year, or a prefect? The possibilities are endless.</p><p>There's also the possibility that there’s something in there that’s being kept out of reach of the average person.</p><p>Jeonghan is thrilled by the prospect of this once he’s outside. He turns to his right, where the path leads outside and to the more well-known parts of the dungeons. It’s almost pitch-black but he knows his way around enough to not stumble, walking leisurely without any light.</p><p>Behind him, he hears a shuffling coming from beyond the halls that lead deeper, the sound akin to footsteps.</p><p>One’s first instinct is look back or walk faster, but Jeonghan knows better than to do that, lest he gets in trouble. Instead he brushes off his initial shock and pretends he hadn’t noticed anything.</p><p>Once he happens upon the corner at the end of the hallway he hides and waits. Waits for whoever or whatever was lurking in the shadows.</p><p>It could be some sort of rodent but there isn’t anything wrong with being too careful.</p><p>Proving his suspicions right, a hooded figure emerges from the shadows, their robes swishing as they walk the length of the hallway. Never has Jeonghan encountered anyone else around here, for good reason too. There is nothing in this part of the underground except for the mysterious chamber, and the hooded figure seems to be heading straight for it. There's a piece of paper in his hands, a map maybe? Since there aren't any markers that tell there's a secret room here.</p><p>Normally, he would take this time to escape so as to not be caught wandering around but he needs to know if anyone else knows about this room and if they could help him learn about it. The figure stops in front of the wall where the room lies behind but makes no move to remove their hood. Jeonghan can’t discern any identifying features either because of the heavy robe. He briefly considers using legilimency, but decides against it. It would be too risky without knowing who he’s dealing with.</p><p>The individual puts a hand on the wall but Jeonghan doesn’t hear the familiar rumbling of the entrance revealing itself. Nothing happens. Perplexed, the hooded figure feels around the wall, to no effect. They consult their map and scratch their head as they look around, probably checking their surroundings.</p><p>They know there’s something there, but it isn’t letting them in.</p><p>The stranger sighs dejectedly, standing still. Jeonghan leans out further to try and get a glimpse of the person’s face, but it’s too dark and the hood they’re wearing is not helping. The stranger whips around and Jeonghan nearly stumbles as he retreats back to his hiding place.</p><p>He pleads that they would ignore it and assume it was a rodent but he hears footsteps approach him. Panic starts to settle into his stomach. Looking back at the hallway before him, he thinks he can make it to the next corner if he runs <em>really</em> fast and <em>really</em> quietly.</p><p>Jeonghan pulls the hood of his robe over his head to conceal his light-colored hair. Taking a deep breath, he gets up and sprints with everything he’s got without looking back a single time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s a couple minutes past the set time when Jeonghan finally meets with Wonwoo in the school lounge.</p><p>The place is a more spacious version of the common rooms, sans the themed colors. It’s nice neutral ground void of house rivalries, Jeonghan would say, if he didn’t enjoy taking the piss out of Gryffindors so much. It’s not his fault they’re hilariously easy to rile up.</p><p>“Hey,” Wonwoo greets as Jeonghan occupies the seat across him.</p><p>“Hi, sorry for the delay.” The Slytherin’s mind is still buzzing with the knowledge that someone else knows about not only the existence of the chamber but also its location. He assumes that he wasn’t seen by whoever it was because no one was tailing him when he got out of the dungeons.</p><p>Plus, he’s steps ahead of the stranger who can’t even get inside the chamber.</p><p>“So, Mingyu and Soonyoung told me you wanted help with ancient runes?” Wonwoo begins, folding his hands together. There’s a thinly-veiled enthusiasm in the Ravenclaw’s words despite the coldness in his countenance.</p><p>The prefect takes this as a cue to bring out a piece of paper where he had painstakingly copied the runes from the chamber.</p><p>“Yeah, here you go.” He hands him the paper, not offering any context for where he got them or why he needs to decipher them. There’s no need for that just yet.</p><p>The Ravenclaw gladly takes it, a gleam in his eye. Looks like he’s the right guy to ask help from.</p><p>“I’m glad you approached me. I always find that…"</p><p>Wonwoo trails off, a noticeable change in his expression. He turns the paper this way and that, eyes slightly wide.</p><p>“Are you sure this is what it was? <em>Exactly</em>?” He asks, still scrutinizing the writing.</p><p>“Yeah, it was so hard copying that shit.” Jeonghan sighs, but Wonwoo stays silent. This reaction piques the Slytherin’s interest. “Why? What is it?”</p><p>Wonwoo purses his lips. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing my ass, you look like you’ve seen a three-horned lizard,” Jeonghan blurts out, a slight chuckle in his voice.</p><p>The Ravenclaw doesn’t answer, averting his gaze and laying the paper flat on the table. This guy knows something, <em>for sure. </em>And Jeonghan isn't taking no for an answer.</p><p>“Sorry, that was rude," the prefect backtracks. “But please, It’s <em>really</em> important.”</p><p>A beat of silence. A tapping of fingers. Jeonghan stares him down and with a sigh, Wonwoo responds.</p><p>“I’ve seen this before.”</p><p>Jeonghan raises a brow, unconsciously leaning forward. There it is, now if he could just keep him talking.</p><p>“<em>Where</em> did you see it?” he presses.</p><p>“Recently I’ve run out of things to read so I decided to…” Wonwoo scrunches his brows, looking for the right words. “Expand my reading resources.”</p><p>Jeonghan ignores the crypticity, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He briefly wonders if this is how he makes Jihoon and everyone else feel. “And by that you mean?”</p><p>Again, Wonwoo doesn’t answer and Jeonghan grows impatient. Why is he being so secretive? What is there to hide?</p><p>Not being able to help himself, the legilimens finally takes a little peek and hears an anxious voice emanating from Wonwoo.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to get in trouble for this.</em>
</p><p>The Slytherin makes an effort to not laugh.</p><p>“Oh, you won’t. I promise,” he answers out loud, leaning back into his chair.</p><p>Wonwoo snaps to look at Jeonghan. “Did you just—”</p><p>“Look, I fully support all the sneaking around, believe me I do. So you don’t have to worry about getting in trouble.”</p><p>Jeonghan firmly believes that rules should be taken as suggestions and it’s up to you to figure out what’s right and what’s wrong. That's why we have brains, to decide for ourselves, not to blindly follow whatever's served to us. And in his humble opinion, breaking and entering isn’t <em>all </em>wrong. If it’s in the name of harmless fun or— in Wonwoo’s case— knowledge, then why not?</p><p>The said knowledge-seeking student furrows his brows, then realization dawns on him.</p><p>“Holy shit… you’re a—"</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I am. And I would appreciate if you didn’t announce it to the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, my bad. This is just so fascinating.</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo looks around, astonished by the voice in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Can you hear me right now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you always hear people or can it be selective?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Selective.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Interesting.</em>
</p><p>It’s endearing in a way and Jeonghan gives him time to let it sink in. Even he admits that it's pretty cool, not to mention useful. The guy just seems so eager to know things and that’s so on-brand of him. Seems those sharp eyes of his are quite adorable. A not-so-sly-looking fox, if you will.</p><p>
  <em>Wait ‘til you find out about your Hufflepuff friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> What about my Hufflepuff friend?</em>
</p><p>Jeonghan curses himself, Wonwoo wasn’t meant to hear that. He clears his throat, quickly changing the topic. “So, you were saying?”</p><p>Wonwoo squints but lets it go, thankfully.</p><p>“Yeah, anyway…” he lowers his voice to a murmur. “This year I started sneaking into the forbidden section of the library and I found a book. It had similar markings to these runes.”</p><p>Wonwoo gestures to the paper Jeonghan had given him. And the prefect delights in finally finding a lead.</p><p>“What was in it?”</p><p>“That’s the thing, there was nothing in it. It was just blank pages.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>Wonwoo ignores Jeonghan’s shock and continues. “I checked if there were any records on it and nothing came up. It basically didn’t exist.”</p><p>Jeonghan rakes a hand through his hair. Just when he thought that he’d come close to solving whatever this was, his only clue turns out to be a dud. The bright side would be that he now has someone else to solve this mystery with. It’s obvious that the younger student is interested too and it’s comforting.</p><p>“Do you think someone left it there? Like maybe someone actually owns it?”</p><p>Wonwoo scratches his neck. “I don’t think so. It looked like it was meant to be there. And I felt like I had to take it. Like it was calling to me.”</p><p>There’s a faraway look in the Ravenclaw’s eyes as he talks, and Jeonghan understands it completely.</p><p>“I know that doesn’t make sense—,”</p><p>“No, no I get it,” the Slytherin interjects, it was the same feeling he had with the chamber. The undeniable connection they both felt were somehow related to the runes. “Keep going.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like those runes. I want to do more research on it but I can’t just browse leisurely in the forbidden section y’know.”</p><p>Jeonghan nods and lets Wonwoo continue though he doesn’t agree a hundred percent with the statement. If he wanted to, he could technically do it. When have rules ever stopped him anyway?</p><p>“I have a half a mind to ask Mingyu about it since he seems to be into this stuff too, but I’m not all too sure.”</p><p>At the mention of Mingyu, the prefect lights up. “That’s actually a great idea.”</p><p>Someone like Mingyu could definitely be of some help to this. Who knows what kind of visions is stewing up in that kid’s head? Maybe one of them could even offer some insight.</p><p>“It is?”</p><p>“Yeah. You said it yourself, he’s into this stuff. And if he’s your friend, then we can trust him,” Jeonghan explains.</p><p>“Huh, alright. I’ll ask him about this stuff when I get the chance.”</p><p>If Mingyu’s special abilities don’t benefit their little investigation, it would still be an interesting experience to talk to a seer. Deep down though, Jeonghan hopes that Mingyu will provide some concrete answers. Jeonghan is convinced that he isn't overthinking this, knowing Wonwoo stumbled upon similar inexplicable things and feelings. Something is definitely up.</p><p>With that considered, he feels a sense of urgency in getting to the bottom of all of this and he's grateful for all the help he can get. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“No need to thank me, I want to know more about this too,” Wonwoo removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. “Which is why I think it’s your turn.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I told you what I know,” the Ravenclaw steeples his hands and leans forward. “Mind telling me your side of things?”</p><p>Straightforward and blunt, Jeonghan is impressed. He opens his mouth to explain when an idea strikes him. <em>Could Wonwoo get into the chamber?</em></p><p>Wonwoo isn’t a prefect and is in a different house and year. If Jeonghan brings him there he could test if there are specific traits that are required to gain entry. That could narrow down the possibilities.</p><p>“I think it’s better if I show you," Jeonghan's eyes twinkle.</p><p>“By all means, please do.”</p><p>“Great. Are you up for more breaking and entering later tonight?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mingyu fiddles with the crystals in his hands, turning it this way and that. He watches as light filters in and spills out, not bothering to pay attention to the homework in front of him. The light’s pretty, but it offers little distraction from the itch in the back of his mind.</p><p>The library is close to empty, even Minghao— someone who seems to spend all his time here— is nowhere to be seen. The silence is supposed to help Mingyu clear his mind but instead it offers a playground for his thoughts to run amok, unrestrained.</p><p>And these thoughts sprinted circles around his head, clawing away at his very precious peace of mind. The newest addition being brought about by the presence Joshua, Junhui’s <em>friend. </em>The moment Mingyu saw him, he’d been hit with a wave of déjà vu. The seer knew for sure that he’s never met him before so why is it that Joshua looks so familiar?</p><p>The transfer seemed to be getting along with Jeonghan too, getting a kick out of Seungcheol. It was pretty entertaining watching them during lunch, even heartwarming in a way. Seeing the three older boys together looked <em>right </em>somehow, like that’s how things should be. That—at least—eases the knot in Mingyu’s gut. Despite the questionable circumstances of Joshua’s admission to Sinbihan Byeol and the overall sketchiness Jeonghan radiates, they aren’t all bad. And that’s enough for Mingyu.</p><p>On a more serious note, the transfer's arrival has caused another new development.</p><p>The seer was minding his own business, sharing laughs with Junhui and Seokmin as they recounted the morning prank that had been sprung upon them. After he saw Joshua, the air felt charged... almost <em>electric</em>.</p><p>A white glowing string floated into the Hall, its other end extending outside. Where it came from, Mingyu had no idea. But the end that he <em>could</em> see darted straight towards him, and he almost flinched as his vision suddenly went white for a split second.</p><p>He felt a ghostly touch on his pinky where he saw the string looping itself before continuing to do the same thing to Junhui and Seokmin, connecting the three of them. His two friends hadn’t made any sign of noticing, still arguing about Korean names and birth names, so it was safe to assume that only Mingyu could see the strange phenomenon.</p><p>Locking his gaze on it, the string went straight to the Gryffindor table, where the trio he had mentioned were sitting. It lingered there, probably doing the looping thing again, before shooting to the end of the same table. He notices that the three older students’ auras glowed a little differently afterwards.</p><p>It took a few seconds before it also jumped to the Ravenclaw table and then to the end of the Hufflepuff table, where younger students usually sat. It floated up near the ceiling, moving left and right like it’s looking for something before finally leaving out a window.</p><p>To say that Mingyu was dumbfounded is an understatement. It took a while for him to convince himself it was real, staring at the string for the rest of his lunch period.</p><p>He may not have this seer thing entirely on lock but this is a very, <em>very </em>new to him. He immediately wondered what this string was and what was its purpose. It was probably like the red string of fate, right? But different, kind of? Because for one, it’s white. So that would mean that the fates of the people he'd been connected to are somehow intertwined with his.</p><p>He buries his hands in his hair. He has no idea, he's just taking guesses here.</p><p>Junhui and Seokmin are obviously part of this as they’re his closest friends. The former being the prominent person in his recurring vision. Seungcheol is a huge question mark, while Joshua and Jeonghan are acquainted with Junhui, which Mingyu had wanted to ask about a while ago.</p><p>That information provides a little inkling to this entire thing. The words <em>‘It’s a family thing’ </em>and <em>‘I’ve known him since we’re young’ </em>hover in his mind, hoping he would be struck with some sort of realization.</p><p>And they weren’t the only ones, there were a few that Mingyu didn’t see, there could be one more or even ten more, he has no way of knowing at the moment. But something tells him he’ll find out who they are pretty soon. Joshua being here has kickstarted something, had set things into motion. And Mingyu doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay i am very bad at updates ha ha ha pls look away isweari'mtryingmybest ihopey'allstickaround<br/>this one's a little shorter than usual :/// also to clarify, the way jeonghan talks to people that are non-telepathic is that he listens to their thoughts and then he plants an answer in their head hehe idk if i got that detail across properly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm alive :000</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slytherins are a tight-knit house.</p><p>With its fairly predictable elitist preferences, most everyone can tell who their future housemates would be. Everybody knows that even though not all purebloods get sorted into Slytherin, you’re bound to be one if your parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, all were. And that’s exactly the type of people that get in, kids who come from a long line of serpents.</p><p>It’s the Sorting Hat’s job to choose, but you could say there isn’t a need for its verdict at all. Because becoming a Slytherin is not spontaneous, it’s something that’s decided long before you even set foot in the school. Otherwise, you aren’t truly one of them.</p><p>So, when something doesn’t align with these predictions, these expectations, people notice and people <em>talk</em>.</p><p>All of these, Junhui knows, knows too well in fact, as he walks through the halls of the southern building with every hair on his body standing on edge. This wing of the castle is the unspoken territory of the said house and he avoids this place—and anyone that might hang around here—like the plague. But it’s only through the southern building that Junhui could get to the school counselor’s office. To which he’s obligated to report to since he chose the Auror track, for reasons still unknown to himself.</p><p>When he first thought about this screening of sorts, it made him anxious as all hell. Especially because of the possibility that they might make him try to conjure his patronus.</p><p>But recently, there’s a spiteful knot in his gut telling him to just <em>suck it up. </em>Because if this is what people want of him, then so be it. He knows he’s going to hate it— that it’ll probably do him more bad than good— but he’s past the point of caring right now.</p><p>Junhui figures that if he barrels through it all, it’ll all work out somehow. So, he strides through the relatively empty halls with a twisted sense of motivation to undo possibly years of hiding from his fears.</p><p>On the other hand, there’s something so undeniably awful about this and if Junhui pushes through, it’s like he’s admitting that he <em>is </em>the awful person that he’d spent his entire life denying. He’d have to finally face the truth that he isn’t the person his friends have come to care about. That he’s a fake.</p><p>He keeps walking though, body on autopilot and mind filed with loud static. Without realizing it, he finds himself standing in front of the imposing entrance to the Counselor’s Office.</p><p>The large wooden door is carved intricately and it looms over Junhui. For a split-second, reaching for the handle proves impossible, every limb in his body is petrified with anxiety.</p><p>Junhui quickly scolds himself though, forcing himself to swing the door open. Inside he’s greeted by Professor Dae, the Hufflepuff Headmaster.</p><p>“Wen Junhui! You’re here! Please come in!” They quickly usher Junhui into the room, gently urging him towards the dark oak table in the middle of the room. “I’ve always seen such great potential in you, I’m glad you finally decided to put that to use!”</p><p>Their voice is soothing, Junhui thinks, as his previous thoughts simmer. He should feel good about the compliment but it only makes the static in his mind grow louder.</p><p>In front of him is Counselor Chaerin, her eyes sharp as she gestures for him to step forward. Junhui had expected her to be here, but he couldn’t say the same for the Hufflepuff Head though. They might be here to endorse him but as to why they would go out their way to do that is beyond him.</p><p>The counselor’s intimidating air is a stark contrast to the Headmaster though both of them stand at a striking five-foot-three. Chaerin has a gaze so piercing you’d think it could cut if she stares at you for too long while Dae is big-eyed and bright-faced.</p><p>“I assume you’re aware of why you’re here,” Chaerin begins, to which Junhui manages only a tiny nod.</p><p>The wand in Junhui’s pocket suddenly feels very heavy and the dread he’d been pushing down finds itself lurching at the back of his throat. Again, he swallows it all down.</p><p>He’s here to prove himself, to reaffirm his commitment and his skills. After all, it takes more than grades for a chance to be an auror, it also has to do with whether or not people see the potential in you.</p><p>You have to be worthy of the investment and the endorsement to the Ministry of Magic. You have to seem like you’re worth something. Being good doesn’t mean anything, you have to be <em>great</em>.</p><p>And Junhui wants nothing more than to feel worthy.</p><p>“You hadn’t expressed your desire to be an auror in your earlier years and usually students declare this goal very early on…” Chaerin looks directly at him. “Why the sudden interest?”</p><p>Junhui gulps, not expecting the question. “Like what Professor Dae said… uh… I think it’s time I put my skills to use.”</p><p>Counselor Chaerin looks like she doesn’t completely buy it, her silence a tell-tale sign, but she doesn’t press any further. Instead she smiles. Albeit a little too widely.</p><p>“Ah yes, I saw your performance during the OWLs last year and I commend you. You’re ahead of many, considering how powerful your patronus conjuration is.”</p><p>Junhui visibly stiffens, unconsciously gripping his wand until his knuckles are porcelain white. He recalls the bright light, the swell of power in his chest, and the inevitable shame. All these he’s tried so desperately to forget.</p><p>He holds on to this feeling, though it makes him sick. He’ll be needing it today.</p><p>“That was truly commendable!” Professor Dae adds. “Even I was in awe! Your patronus is one of a kind and…”</p><p>They continue to talk animatedly, praising Junhui over and over again. But no matter how hard Junhui focuses, their praises float in and out, the buzzing in his ears is now more prominent.</p><p>The words coming out of the Headmaster’s mouth don’t make Junhui proud or happy, only nauseous.</p><p>Something revolting settles right underneath his skin but before he’s overcome by the impulse to leave and forget about this entire thing, the counselor cuts in.</p><p>“That’s enough Dae,” Chaerin cuts in, seemingly noticing Junhui’s silence. She clears her throat and continues.</p><p>“As you know, an Auror relies heavily on their patronus. It’s the only effective weapon against the Dementors they would inevitably face.” She shuffles through a few files on her table, probably Junhui’s school records.</p><p>Junhui’s clenches his fist, nails digging into his palm. He only did this when absolutely necessary and every time he does, he detests it to his core. And maybe it’s not so bad, considering he hates himself a little bit too.</p><p>It doesn’t sit right with him how naturally he can conjure his patronus but at least it’s going to help him get through this screening easy-peasy.</p><p>But instead of asking Junhui to perform the spell, Counselor Chaerin sets aside the files and leans forward.</p><p>“You’ve already proven yourself as someone capable of a corporeal patronus, so this assessment is merely for formality’s sake.”</p><p>Junhui is taken aback, he had been so sure that he had to conjure his patronus today. He would be thankful, but instead it shakes him up a considerable amount. Professor Dae is surprised too, but is still too caught up in their swelling pride for the student.</p><p>Suddenly, all the guilt, shame, and most especially fear takes hold of Junhui. He feels like he’s been pulled back to the ground and everything around him is spinning. The strength and conviction he had all melted away.</p><p>Was he really just about to do that? So decisively? What was he thinking?</p><p>The realization hits him and the urge to run away becomes overwhelmingly strong.</p><p>The rest of the time is spent on checking on how Junhui’s been adapting to his classes and the possible interim evaluation for aurors-in-training. By the time it ended, Junhui barely absorbed anything. The only thing on his mind is leaving and hopefully finding something to distract himself.</p><p>He almost flings himself out the door, but Counselor Chaerin offers a rather cryptic message as he does.</p><p>“I can see that you’re destined for greater things.”</p><p>Her eyes flash with a knowing twinkle before Junhui finally leaves the office, feeling like his skin has been peeled back.</p><p>Junhui makes a dash outside, the door slamming behind a little too loudly, but not as loud as the pulse crashing against his chest. Something lurches in his throat and he gags, anxiety making his skin feel repulsive.</p><p>Outside, the Slytherin classes have ended and Junhui’s vision is blurred with greens and silver. It takes him a few minutes to process the fact that there are Slytherins all around him, their classes done.</p><p>Junhui’s breathing a little too heavily as he keeps his head low, pretending he can’t feel the eyes on, practically shoving himself through the throng of students.</p><p>People indiscreetly steal glances here and there, glaring daggers and Junhui thinks they’re being a little more hostile because it’s <em>him </em>especially that isn’t supposed to be here. Suddenly the yellow on his robes don’t feel warm or bright anymore, instead it feels like a target and the people around him are eager to shoot him down.</p><p>“Who let a <em>rodent </em>in here?” Someone calls out, followed by a few snickers and Junhui instinctively shrinks, clenching his teeth. He doesn’t stop walking though, barreling forward through the people, through the anger, through the simmering shame in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>In the corner of his eye, he spots a painfully familiar face and it makes him quicken his pace.</p><p>“Hey, what’s the hurry?” A hand clamps onto Junhui’s shoulder, freezing him in his tracks. He knows the voice and the grip on him is tight.</p><p>“Leave me alone Dongyoung.” Junhui promptly shrugs out of the hold but is immediately blocked by another student.</p><p>“Well, look what the trashy badgers dragged in,” Yuno drawls, blocking his path. He smiles widely, expression bright. It’s an offensive contrast to his words.</p><p>With his path blocked, Junhui feels like a cornered animal. He could either cower in front of them or fight back.</p><p>“Eat slugs, Yuno," Junhui bites.</p><p>“Feisty, aren’t we?” Yuno mocks. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen you around.”</p><p>Now aren’t these two just the perfect Sytherin boys, Junhui thinks to himself. Good grades, good family reputation, and absolutely <em>rotten</em>. This time Junhui doesn’t answer.</p><p>Yuno takes him in, looks back the way he came. “Did you come from the Counselor’s office?”</p><p>Dongyoung gasps dramatically. “You want to be an auror?” He fails at concealing a smirk. Meanwhile Yuno scoffs. “You couldn’t even beat lanky little Xu in DADA,” he replies with a laugh.</p><p><em>Lanky little Xu? </em>Though Junhui didn’t want to admit it, the boy was amazing at the duels and he acknowledges his own loss. Why Yuno and Dongyoung were ragging on Minghao, Junhui didn’t know. The statement is enough to knock some sense into Junhui. He should just leave. It would be a waste of time to stay here just to be the butt of everyone’s jokes. But before he’s out of earshot, he hears Yuno say something. A hushed jab that hit him harder than it was supposed to.</p><p>“Good luck conjuring up that horrid excuse for a patronus,” Yuno muttered. “You’ll need it since dementors like you so much.”</p><p>Junhui shoves his way past the two, eyes on the floor. From far away, he hears someone call out.</p><p>“Yuno! You messing with students again?”</p><p>“See you around,” Yuno walks away, with Dongyoung in tow.</p><p>Looking around, he sees nothing but the green and silver accents and he imagines himself in the colors himself. Imagines how it would not have been like this if he had just been one to wear the same colors.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That night Junhui becomes restless.</p><p>He stares up at the ceiling of his dark room, faint snoring —probably Seokmin’s— being the only thing breaking the silence. His roommates have been fast asleep for a while now, leaving him alone with his thoughts for hours.</p><p>Being a Hufflepuff has been amazing for him, honestly. Everyone’s so nice and caring and thoughtful. They’re all the things he had always wanted for himself. His amazing best friends, Mingyu and Seokmin, are both Hufflepuffs. Soonyoung, an incredibly talented and charismatic student, is also Hufflepuff. And there’s bound to be more remarkable people he hasn’t met yet that share the same house as him.</p><p>But there’s still this gnawing sensation that’s been eating at him for years. That maybe things would have been better if he had just been a Slytherin, like he was supposed to be.</p><p>Junhui can’t help but feel like a disappointment. His entire family told him he would be a Slytherin, just like his entire family. There were no other options, no other choices. There was never a shadow of a doubt that that was his reality.</p><p>He didn’t even think that there was a possibility of that not happening. He also never thought about what would happen if that were the case. Now though, he doesn’t have to think.</p><p>Though he’s found comfort in the house he wasn’t supposed to be in, one can’t help but wonder if he really belongs here, if he deserves to be grouped with these bright and nurturing people.</p><p>Maybe that’s what pains Junhui the most. He wants to desperately fit in with the Hufflepuffs, because it’s with them that Junhui found respite from everything that was bothering him. But he knows there’s something about him that would unravel the semblance of peace he’s found.</p><p>He fears that if he faces his reality, every thing he’s come to care about would disappear since he only got them by hiding from the truth.</p><p>Junhui vacillates between thinking of nothing at all and thinking of everything all at once before he finally decides that this won’t do.</p><p>He grabs a sweater and sneaks out, careful to not alert anyone who might be patrolling the halls. Junhui navigates the dark pathways with practiced ease, not bothering with light. Stepping out of the Hufflepuff dorms, he’s hit with a harsh whip of cold wind, instinctively wrapping his arms around himself and slowly making his way to the school lake.</p><p>He needs the comfort of something familiar, something he’s sure he can claim as his.</p><p>It’s dangerous, recalling how quickly everything went south when he snuck out the last time when he was in his first-year. But he couldn’t care less right now, if he had stayed in his room, he would’ve gone insane.</p><p>As he passes by the covered walkway by the middle courtyard, he sees the vaguest of shifting shadows.</p><p>Junhui immediately ducks down, taking a peek at the figures. There’s two of them, and judging from their movements, they’re sneaking around too. A cold gust of wind blows down the hood of one of them, but the figure is quick to pull it back on their head.</p><p>Junhui saw enough though, and he only knows one person with long blond hair. If his suspicions are right, Junhui would rather not be caught up in their antics.</p><p>He quickly moves on, head low, until the lake finally comes into view. Junhui breaks into a sprint and runs as fast as he could. The ground beneath his feet sinks a little as he steps onto grass wet with dew and then he finally stops, panting a little.</p><p>Before him, the lake stretches eerily in the moonlight but it still offers him relief. Junhui quickly takes out his wand and makes the lilies bloom, like an age-old ritual. He focuses on how the petals bloom one by one, trying to clear his mind.</p><p>But it doesn’t work. There’s a desperation in his actions and thoughts that prevents him from calming himself down. Junhui tries taking deep breaths but it only makes his chest tighten even more.</p><p>Soon, he grows frustrated, flinging his wand to the ground and falling to his knees. Meanwhile, the moon shines brightly, making the lake reflect everything around him.</p><p>In front of him, the water glistens with his reflection and anger bubbles up inside him.</p><p>“<em>I hate you</em>.”</p><p>Junhui says each word deliberately and purposefully. His vision blurs and he crumbles, clutching at his hair.</p><p>He realizes that nothing’s going to change if he still has this childish desire in his heart to make his parents proud, to make them want him. Despite them almost disowning him the moment he become a Hufflepuff, despite his existence being neglected at every moment.</p><p>Dspite not wanting anything to do with them, Junhui wants them to <em>see </em>him, to care about him again.</p><p>Even if he wants to be a Hufflepuff, he will never truly be. Because how could he possibly be a good person if he wants their approval?</p><p>Junhui sobs, because it’s all he can do now. His arms grow tired from propping himself up and his body falls onto the wet grass. He stays like that, laying on the ground. Tears watering the earth and shoulders shaking with every sniffle.</p><p>It’s cold and it makes him numb but he doesn’t mind. The side he’s lying on kind of aches too but he doesn’t even notice. Running his hands through the grass, he thinks that this is kind of nice. He lets himself doze off; eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>A rattling sound to the side rouses him and he flinches, quickly wiping at his cheeks with his sleeves. He scrambles to find his previously discarded wand, shaking once he does. Junhui admonishes himself for leaving himself defenseless and vulnerable like that.</p><p>He whips around, looking for the source of the sound, wand at the ready. If he gets caught breaking the rules now, it would just make things worse. But he would prefer that than what he’s thinking of right now.</p><p>It isn’t impossible that a dementor got into the school. It happened before and Junhui has had his own experience with them prior to that. Briefly, Junhui remembers what Yuno had said to him. And it makes him nauseous to think there may be some truth to those words.</p><p>This time he won’t run away though. If he fucks something up, so be it.</p><p>He straightens with his misplaced bravery and walks toward the trees, ready to face whatever nightmarish creature there is.</p><p>That’s when Junhui notices a small sound, like a broken whimper, just beyond a bush to his right. Junhui walks closer cautiously, wand still pointed. The cold wind does nothing to stop him from sweating profusely from anxiousness. As he approaches the bushes though, he hears sniffling. So muffled, so quiet. Definitely not a sound a Dementor would make.</p><p>With a swift motion, Junhui pushes aside the leaves, bracing himself for whatever could be behind them.</p><p>Downcast eyes and tear-stained cheeks are jarring to see on Minghao’s face, Junhui thinks.</p><p>Junhui isn’t any better either—his eyes bloodshot and puffy—but that’s beside the point. The small boy he’s seeing right now is not what he expected at all.</p><p>Their eyes meet for what seems like forever and the silence hangs heavy in the air. Junhui takes in Minghao sitting on the ground, knees to his chest, wearing pajamas that are far too large for his body. His hair is a mess and his eyes are void of any sharpness or coldness.</p><p>In fact, there’s a frailty to him that feels unreal. Junhui can’t even blink, fearing this image of Minghao would disappear like a hallucination if he so much closed his eyes for a millisecond.</p><p>Junhui has the sudden urge to reach out, to hold him, to do <em>something</em>. Because he can’t seem to wrap his head around the scene he’s seeing. Without thinking he moves his hand towards Minghao, like how you would approach an abandoned cat on the street. He tries to ask <em>are you okay </em>or <em>why are you here or what’s wrong </em>but none of those seem like the right words to say. And even if he tried to, Junhui knows the words won’t come out.</p><p>Minghao’s eyes dart to Junhui’s hand and like a bullet, he flees. Junhui’s left alone, hand reaching out for someone who isn’t there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>obviously the shitty slytherins are only for the plot because slytherins are rad. don’t come for me because i’m literally one too.</p><p>i'm still trying to get back into the groove of this fic so this update might be a little messy. i've been so stuck with this chapter but i'm just glad i finally finished it so i can make progress yay</p><p>i adore everyone’s comments and love to hear your thoughts on this. honestly it inspires me to keep writing y'all are really sweet &lt;333 if you want to ask questions feel free to do so in the comments or on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/purrjunhui"> cc </a> :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>